Bloodsing Leaf
by ShadowImageComics
Summary: Naruto was meant to die after hearing Hinata's confession right before she was beheaded as he bleed slowly to death. This triggers the goddess' plans to save the world which changes things. Wait a minute, why is Naruto engaged to three deadly women and another 2 on the way? NarutoXHellsingXBloodRayneXMortal kombatXNinja Gaiden. Set in Naruto's world with chars from said series.
1. Plans and Choices of a Goddess

_**Retooled: August 11, 2016**_

 _Okay readers, this chapter is being retooled for the last time. There were some more grammar errors that needed to be corrected. I also did some changes to this story. For this one was needed after I discovered a few things that I needed to clear up as well add. If you read it before, then I suggest that you read it again. Have a good read and thank you for taking you time to read this story. Do not forget to review._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Note:**_ _Please note that there will be no poll for this story. This is a project that is based on something a friend of mine was working on before he passed away. I have all his notes and ideals that he had done, so I took this project and decided to work on it. I did some changes, but I am mainly sticking to his ideals. This is a monument to him, he will be missed._

 _Please note that the numbers like (1) means that there is note and following after that paragraph. Then right after there will be [ ] where the note will be listed along with any information on it as well the corresponding number._

 _Also note that I will being a Q & A at the end of each chapter as well since I am the one working on this story, but until I am finished using up my friends notes, do not expect any polls or me take any suggestion but you are allowed to say them._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter Zero**

 **Plans and Choices of a Goddess**

Existence, it is a vast collection of many worlds that exist in many different realities and timelines. In one timeline, we all know about the person that is known as Naruto Uzumaki. We all know about his life and struggles that he had to endure to become a shinobi of the leaf. We all know about the adventure that he had which was his life. The Shinobi that was a hero, full of heart and pride. A boy that was determined that change the world and what it meant to be a ninja.

However, there is more than one version of each world that exist in the grand existence. For each choice that is made or event that has more than one outcome will create another version of the world where it did happen.

So due to this, it should come to a surprise that a world where Naruto failed, or where Naruto dies before he has a chance to become a hero exist. But then again, there might be a world where he may not have suffered or even become like Sasuke and burned the village down for all the crimes that was committed against him. The possibilities of such worlds out there is vast and countless.

But at the moment, there is one version of the world that has warrant the concern of one of the many Gods or Goddesses that govern a section of the universe. This world of Naruto that is known as Chakra Realm 5252016 is one that is much darker and has something that the other did not. What if this was a threat beside the Akatsuki that could end the world? What if due to this darkness, Naruto who was meant to save the world ends up dying before he has a chance? What would change or stay the same if a Goddess was forced to interfere in order for Naruto to fight this new darkness or evil?

What if the reason why she was allowed to do so, was because the threat to that world could be strong enough in the future to threaten hers as well other Goddess' existence, what can she do? What will she do? How can she do it when other Gods and Goddess restrict what she is allowed to do?

What if Naruto did not die along, for Hinata was killed right in front of him before his painful death? What if Hinata confessed to him right before death, how will this change things?

These things were on the mind of the one that was looking at the world. Something had to be done, for this world is on the path of destruction. To fix this, a Goddess of this world decides to acts for the sake of that world and hers and as well her fellow Gods and Goddess of existence even though they do not think that they are in danger. But she can only save Naruto on that night, for Hinata still dies.

Due to this restriction, she still gains what is needed. To deal with this threat and make sure that the boy of prophecy survives and save the world as well change it, she does the following actions. She inserts two new clans and creates a new blood line. She brings in people from several different worlds to assist, but only send them after they agreed in doing the mission.

When she started, she could only see one path that the world is going and it was to destruction and death with the Pantheon which was her home being next. But since she was able to look at the threads of fate of this world, she was able to see these things a century in advance. This meant that she had a century to plan, act, and find a way to save Naruto without extremely changing the events that were meant to take place to the moment that Hinata Hyuga dies.

She decided that she need make the one person that saw Naruto for who he was when everyone one else overlooked him and hated him death worth something. She refused to allow that death to be worthless. She knows what she must do, but must be careful and act within the guidelines that the other Gods and Goddess have given her.

The rules of her actions is simple. She can add to the world, but not to the Elemental Nations until the year that Naruto was to die along with Hinata. She was not allowed to save her, for her death is a must. The God of Death would not release the claim on her soul or the souls that were claimed by him up till that day. That would mean the souls of Naruto's parents. Naruto must earn and work for the strength and skills that she wants him to have, for everything cannot be handed to him on a silver platter, but access to the skills can be made. Naruto must still suffer the pain of being an outcast and the hatred of the village until the day he was meant to die. She is not allowed to alter the fate or thinking of anyone, for free will must be allowed even if it goes against her plans for Naruto.

These are the rules that she must follow. She is limited in what she can do, but still she knew what she must due and understood what needs to be done.

 _ **-Realm: After Life-**_

 _ **-Date: October 10, 1597 (Three years before the night of the 9 Tails attack)**_

 _ **-Location: Limbo in between the many Realms of Existence Sector 792016**_

The Goddess of Destiny by the name of Unmei No Megami (1) had been working for the past hundred years. She now is hoping that the final piece of her plan will work. She had inserted several things into the world, things that interacted with the world, but did not change the Elemental Nations at all.

That was one thing that she made sure. She had collected several souls of people from other worlds and inserted them into this world. She had created two clans that would later become part of her plan, but at the moment remain hidden even though a small mention about them appeared in history even though it was latter lost.

She had already inserted two people into the world that would affect Naruto latter on, but that chose that before their insert. They would come latter though, but at the moment it was time for the key people, three people that she had selected that deserved the second chance at life and could assist Naruto and help him while changing his.

[(1) This translate to Goddess of Destiny through translated by Google Translator at https .com. This is name of the Goddess that I created for this story to start things off.]

She remained the darkness watching and listening for their arrival. All three were about to arrive, and she figured in letting them meet each other first before appearing before them. These three though, they were given to her by Death. This was Death's contribution to the plan and even went as far stating that they earn a chance for a second life.

These three came from worlds that had ended or they died. It did not matter, for after reading their files, she decided that they were the first to appear. They would the base of her plan and they were perfect. They were the ones that she had chosen for this part of her plan. The three that was meant to affect Naruto the most, if they agree to her request.

At the moment, she was hidden in the darkness along with the three that has arrived. She waited for them to find the one light that is in the area, the light that should draw all three into one area where she could talk to them.

She sensed the appearance of their souls. Even if they were not meant to have one, Death made sure that one was created for them since they earned the right. In the matter of seconds, there was sounds of someone walking in the darkness. The sounds of high-heel footwear filled the air as they walked closer to the light, the only light in the entire area. In the matter of seconds, this person walked into the light revealing who this person is.

The person that walked into the light appeared to be a woman that was standing at the height of five feet even. This attractive young woman with platinum blonde hair that was cut into a flare cut style and red eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which she kept well. She was wearing what looked like a uniform. The shirt was a blue button up shirt that was military looking in nature with a patch the upper left chest area just above her breast.

The patch which looked like a shield that had the black symbols 'HELLSING' on the upper portion that is red and a black line under it. The rest had a gold border and was divided up into four squares. The left lower and right upper squares were filled with black as the rest was in red. In the upper red square, there was black symbols 'We ARE' with 'ON A' stacked on top of another and then 'MISSION' on the next line then 'FROM' over the D of 'GOD' at the bottom. The bottom red square had a Rook from the game of chess on it made with gold color (2).

[(2) The Hellsing patch as well coat of arms from the series. It was decided to do them justice]

She was also wearing a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, and ankle fold brown boots with brown gloves. She smiled which showed her fangs as she swung her hips with step that she took towards the one spot that had light there and stood there with her right hand on her hip. This was none other than Seras Victoria (3).

[(3) Okay, this character is mostly based off the actual character from the Hellsing series. Please note though, her personality and age will be OC.]

Seras was not sure what to think at the moment, for she should be dead along with the rest of her world, but here she was alive and what appears to be darkness with only source of light.

The last thing she recalled was that she was in London of her world. She recalled that the sun had finally exploded as the heat came down onto the world creating a large fire burning everything up. She recalled the screams of the people as they burned alive as the atmosphere along with all the water vanished. Due to the lack of atmosphere, all the oxygen that was need to sustain life just left the world and went into space.

She recalled her thoughts at the time as well actions. Instead of fighting to survive, she accepted death.

She had lived a long life, all because of what she was. She had survived many years after her master Alucard turned her that fateful night when she was 19 years old. The night that he vanished for a while, she finally got the nerve to drink his blood and become a true Draculina. She lived to see her master go off and never return after Integra passed away, or so it was thought. She had a feeling that her master turned her before allowing death to take her.

No matter, she stayed with the Hellsing Organization and defended Humanity against the evils that existed only in myth and legend. She fought a good fight and was the reason why humans still existed when the world ended. It was time for her well-earned rest.

Not only that, she might get the chance to see them again after being judged. All this was going thru her mind as she walked more into the area of light and looked around once she was in the center.

She was not sure what to think at the moment. She was about to walk some more until she heard the footsteps of another person. In the matter of seconds, a red haired female walked into view.

This woman that walked up was someone that was standing 6 foot and 3 inches tall and was attractive. She had shoulder length red hair, fair skin and green eyes. She has a slim yet muscular build. She was wearing a red and black corset, skin tight matching pants, long fingerless gloves, and high-heeled leather boots. She was also wearing a choker with a leviathan cross in a red jewel as well black ribbons attached by large silver rings in her shoulder length bright red hair.

When they noticed each other, they just stood there looking at each other. They both looked at each other and could tell that neither was not human. They could tell that the blood of darkness and immortality ran in their veins, even though they also noticed the difference between each other as well.

It was the difference that kept them from attacking each other. One loathed her blood and connection to them as the other embraced it after not having a choice in order to survive.

"The name is Seras Victoria of the Hellsing organization." Seras stated trying to deal with the boredom that she was having.

"Hellsing? I never heard of it before. Well, since I recall the earth going up in flames, then take it that we are dead." The new arrival stated as she sighed.

"You're a vampire, but you are here and not in hell. So I take you are one of the few good ones then. Due to this, I tell you my name. I am Mary Gallo (4), or Agent Blood Rayne as I am known as of the Brimstone Society. By the way, I am not a vampire, just half or a dhampir you can say." The woman that was now known as Mary stated as Seras smiled.

[(4) This is Blood Rayne's real name. That is not all, but yes this her from the two games, but she will be more OC and turned into Naruto's age when she arrives in to the world.]

"I never heard of the Brimstone Society. O well, I guess that means that we are from different worlds." Seras stated with shrug of her shoulders.

"You sure taking that idea lightly." The other woman stated with a smirk.

"I lived a long time and seen things that I never thought were possible or should not exist. I learned to go with the flow." Seras stated as she smirked.

"That is not a bad ideal for I seen stuff that should not be possible to the point that I decided to think that the impossible was possible." The other woman stated as she looked at Seras.

"Well since you are here, I take it that you defended Humans in your world despite being a dhampir." Seras stated as Mary smirked at the woman.

"I did it at first for revenge. My vampire father raped my human mother and then killed her after I was born and wiped out her family. Due to that, I hated your kind. However, I ended up defending humans after the Brimstone Society found me and trained me to protect the world from anything of the supernatural threats that existed or came around." She stated as she looked at the woman by her.

"How about you?" She asked Seras as they both smiled.

"I was a police woman at the age of 19 when we were asked to investigate an serial killer. Vampires were not known, so when we arrived, the priest who was a vampire attacked and wiped out my team. I was a hostage when master appeared, so I was giving a choice. Die a human or survive as a vampire because there was only way to kill that monster and shooting me as well. I chose the latter and was turned." Seras stated as she looked at the woman beside her.

"I see what choice you have made alright, but that was good that you were given one." Mary stated as Seras nodded.

"It was hard, but I walked the line. I was brought into the Hellsing Organization that my master worked for, for a human named Integra Hellsing had control over him. Due to this, I as well under my master served in it protecting humans till its end. I continued to defend human until the world ended." Seras stated as they looked at each other.

"You know, I understand that we died but why are we here?" Mary asked as the sound of someone walking in the darkness filled the air.

"At least you two have a good history. Me, I have no past. I did not realize that people like me and Seras have souls after becoming an undead. As for why we are here, I have no idea." Came another voice as they looked towards to see another woman walked up.

This woman stood at the height of six feet and two inches. She had blood red hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. Her clothing was primarily red and black with a tight red ninja half face mask. She is also wearing shoulder guards with a red top revealing cleavage and having a slight muscular tone with abs. She was wearing red high heel boots that went all the wall up to her thighs (5).

[(5) I am basing this OC off of Skarlet from Mortal Kombat Komplete (PS3) So it is here and then again it is not.]

" _Skarlet here was created by a warlord that was trying to unite all realms for his father was a god as well become one as well if I recall correctly. However, the who matter is that she died, but I need her along with you two to save the future of another world. Not only that, but all three of you will be granted a chance to live a much different life."_ Stated another female voice as they turned to see this person walking towards them.

This woman was wearing a white version of Mary's clothes. The stood at the height of six feet even and had white hair that reached down the center of her back. Her skin was light tone and her eyes though was different from theirs or humans.

All three of them noticed that her eyes were like those of an cat's. Her eyes had a comparatively large iris with a vertical pupil. The sclera or white of her eye was yellow in color, but her iris was gold. They all noticed that in inside of her pupil that was like a vertical slit, there was another iris and pupil inside of it.

"You're a Dragon in human form." Skarlet stated as the woman smiled.

" _Close, but not completely right. The name is Unmei No Megami and you are right in many ways."_ The new arrival stated as she smiled at them.

" _I am a dragon, but not one that is just walking around in human form. You see, since my race ascended to the position of gods or goddess, we turned our dragon forms into raw power and chose this human like appearance. It saves room and allow us to have some fun and gives the ability to interact with humans or human form beings without scaring the shit out of them or having them attack us first."_ She stated then smirked at them.

" _When my race ascended, all the pantheons that assist in governing the existence meet and had us create our own pantheon. They then granted us an area of existence to watch and control. Now, in one of the many worlds that located there I found an issue that needs to be dealt with and the others agree with me. Even though they tied my hands on what I can do."_ Unmei stated as with a smile on her face.

" _This world that I am talking about though, is different from many others in the past. In this world, a boy that suffered much and was fated to save it for the better will die before he has a chance to live."_ Unmei stated as she looked at them.

" _Here, let me show how things went in the main world that is not in our control, but things that were meant to pass without the variable that will cause its destruction."_ She stated as she snapped her figures and a screen appeared out of thin air.

" _This was the main timeline. Note that the one that I am sending you too, things are different but the main person is the same. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of the Leaf Village."_ She stated as she snapped her fingers and blood packs in ice along with other drinks and food appeared with a table and chairs.

" _Watch it all and take mental notes about this world. I have a few things to take care while you are watching, but when I come back, I tell why I brought you here and give you a choice."_ Unmei stated as she walked back into the darkness as Naruto's life showed on the screen.

(Please note, I am doing this to give them a reason to like or even want to assist him. Also what they are watching is the anime but all the fillers in their correct timeline order. This includes the movies all up to The Last as well.)

Several hours passed when Unmei appeared back to them. All the drinks and stuff was gone, but the trash remained. She smiled at them as she snapped her fingers to only leave the chairs behind. She once again snapped her fingers for another one to appear which she sat in.

" _Okay, that was the main untouched timeline that I showed you, what do you think? What are your thoughts?"_ Unmei asked as Skarlet look at her.

"I am happy to see that he had succeed to make his dream come true and that girl Hinata got him in the end. I though did not like that harsh life that he had to live though." Skarlet stated as she sighed, she was not sure but deep down she thinks that she could relate to the boy, after all both were viewed as nothing more than weapons.

"I can relate to him. He had an evil to deal with and it did no matter what roadblocks were there." Mary stated as she thought about her life hunting down her father and dealing with other threats of the world, "I also feel for him not knowing his parents not knowing them, at least I had that even though one of them was my main enemy."

"He was cute, I hated the way that pink haired bitch treated him. I hated the village and stuff. But I was happy that he was able to succeed regardless what others thought." Seras stated as she smiled with her fangs, "I also can relate for I am not sure about my father, but I knew my mother until she was killed and I was shot, still alive though witness them rape her as she bled to death."

"Sorry to hear that, man that is screwed up." Skarlet stated as Mary nodded her head up and down.

"Yea, that was sick. Was that when you were turned?" Mary stated and then asked as Seras shook her head.

"No, I was turned years later. Let's get back on subject. What is the problem that you need us to deal with?" Seras responded as they all looked back at Unmei.

" _There is another version of the world that you watched that is under my Pantheon's jurisdiction. I have an issue in this world. This issue will destroy that world and can infect other worlds as well make their way here into the pantheon and threaten our existence if something is not done. But the laws in place by the creator only allows so much interference."_ Unmei stated as she looked at them with a serious expression on her face.

" _Now, please note that several worlds had this happen, but only one was left unchecked and it's in our jurisdiction. On this version of earth, the Nazis managed to create the ultimate weapon. On this earth, they managed to use magic and alchemy as well science to create this monstrosity. Mary and Seras, your organizations did not exist on this world, but in your world your organization managed to destroy any project that would have created this creature._

" _Now, in other worlds ally forces bombed the location destroying the project before it was created. However, in this world it was sealed by an air raid on the location killing all those that knew of it or trapping them in the ruins. Due to this, the project was sealed from the world and the Nazi forces never had the chance to use it. This weapon is known as a Shadow Wraith (6)."_ Unmei stated as she snapped her fingers and an image of person appeared.

[(6) A race that I created for a book I wrote that he wanted to use for this story.]

This person had skin that pitch black as night. The sclera of his eyes were orange and the iris were blood red in color with the pupil being a vertical slit. His mouth was open to show that his teeth was like those of a sharks and he also had fangs of an vampire.

Seras and Mary looked at and hissed. They could tell that this creature was a knock off of the vampire race.

Seras narrowed her eyes, her vampire pride was demanding that she destroy it at once. She recalled her master's reaction to the artificially created vampires that they fought soon after she was turned. She now understood why he had that reaction, they were an insult like these creatures to their kind and race.

Mary's honor was thinking that the creature represented the darkness that her father wanted her, her siblings, and the vampire race to be like. She could tell that this creature was nothing more than a killing machine, a weapon, something that she wanted to destroy.

Skarlet though looked at it indifferent, for it was nothing different between her and it, for both was created to kill by orders of another. However, this did bring up feelings that she never felt before. Feelings that she started to have since she came here and they were the feelings of insult of its creation. Anger swelled in her demanding her to destroy it.

" _They cannot survive in sunlight for it turns them into ash. On death, they turn into ash. Their strength, agility, and reflexes are the same as a vampire. Holy water is like acid to them, but it has to be made in a special way. Biju Chakra is the same, but stronger effect as well silver nitrate. Weapons that were forged and cooled in Holy Water and itched seals by silver nitrate acid is lethal to them. You can try to cut off their heads, which kills them as well."_ She stated as Mary, Seras, and Skarlet looked at it with hatred.

" _They eat souls, chakra, blood, flesh and bones of all living things that is not one of them. They reproduce like humans, but a female give birth to no less than three and no more than four. She lays eggs and then leaves so they can hatch. After a month, she is ready to do it all over again and that is from the age of 9 years old, but due to the way they are born their bodies would like those of a 13 years old._

" _The eggs need no attention, for it grows until it hatches and the child is at the age nine years old, but that is in a month. No training needed to survive, for all basic combat and survival knowledge is there by instinct."_ Unmei stated as she allowed them think on what they were told.

" _If they bite someone and inject some of their own soul as well blood into that person, then that person is turned. They retain all their knowledge and abilities, but will act like a Shadow Wraith, die like a Shadow Wraith, reproduce like a Shadow Wraith, and live like one."_ Unmei stated as she looked at them as they had wide eyes.

" _They are governed by their endless hunger, but the older they are, the more they can start to think. So the older they are, the harder they are to kill. The hardest are those that are turned, they like the older ones can think, plan, outsmart, and other things. If they find other old ones, they can train them. They have the ability to teleport from one spot to another using shadows and darkness, but they have to the location that they are heading to and be within a mile radius from the spot they were at."_ Unmei stated as Mary just sighed, this was a threat to mankind, for they were like a rip off of a vampire of her world.

"Master would probably like to face them, just for the challenge, but would still destroy them for being an insult to the vampire race." Seras stated as memories of her master came to her mind.

" _Now let me explain something to you all."_ Unmei stated to make sure that she still had their attention.

" _Some worlds are restarted over after a world ending cataclysmic event. In each restart, things might be the same, but in others things are different. The later could be said for this world. WWII has been fought, but this creature survived and managed to infect a female with started their existence."_ She stated as they all looked at her.

" _Now, please note that Naruto's world is normally the past in many worlds like yours, but in this one eras like your world is the past of his world."_ Unmei stated as everyone looked at her and nodded her head, but then there was a reaction from Seras.

"You mean to tell us that Naruto-kun will have to face these things." Seras remarked as Mary looked at her with Skarlet.

" _Well, yes. But long time ago we did arrangements for Naruto's clan to become slayers of these things. They accepted the duty and did a good job."_ She stated as she looked at them.

" _No one wanted to fight them due to the dangers of fighting them as well the fact that the defended all from these things. Well that changed two years before the start of the Third Shinobi War."_ Unmei stated as she looked at them.

" _A Shadow Wraith that lived a hundred years came with an idea on how to deal with the Uzumaki Clan. He managed to trick several villages with the help of Madara Uchiha. They convinced Iwa, Kumo, and the Mist to join forces."_ Unmei stated as she sighed.

" _They managed to convince them that Shadow Wraiths were not a threat and that they were being lied to by the Uzumaki Clan all those years. With Madara using his Sharingan to make them power hungry, he convinced them that they can gain the strength of Uzumaki if they wipe the clan and the Land of Eddies out._ " Unmei stated in a sad tone and looked at them all.

" _This cannot be changed, for that happened just a few years ago. I have been given limited authority here, so I am using it mostly with two others and you three. Now, I already inserted several other people and a new land that will come into play latter, but Naruto must survive or this world is doomed."_ Unmei stated as she looked each one of in the eyes.

" _Now, listen to what I will tell you and think carefully if you want to assist Naruto or not._ " She stated as she looked at each one of them.

" _Dar is not the oldest and the war is still on going. The oldest was sealed away along with his mate by an Uzumaki a long time ago and there are seven seals that kept him imprisoned. Naruto is the one that can destroy him, but only if he managed to live._ " She stated as all three looked at her with interest.

" _His name is Owari (7), the one that was created by the Nazis all those years ago. His mate was known as Matilda Mengele (8), but she changed her name to Kaishi (9). They were sealed to force the others to come out and attempt to free them so they could destroy them._ " Unmei stated as she looked at each other.

[(7) Name created using Google Translator at https .com. It means End. (8) The last name off the Nazi female boss that stated that she was a descendant of the Blood Queen in the first Blood Rayne Game. (9) Name that was created using Google Translator at https .com. It means Beginning.]

" _Now, many years since the two were trapped had been lost. Even the location where the two are sealed is only known by Dar."_ Unmei stated as the three looked at her and listened to what they were being told.

" _Now, Due to the Shadow Wraiths' miss directions, the ceremony to release each of the seven seals that seals the door, the lock on the door, and opening the prison is worded where it states that the person that does it, they will gain power and the ability when that is not true._ " Unmei stated as she looked at them.

" _They will think that they would gain power and break the first seal at the cost of the nine tails, Naruto, and Hinata's lives. Now, I already sent someone there to create a new force to deal with them, you know her Seras, but that will remain a secret._ " Unmei stated with a smiled as Seras smirked.

" _She had no memory of her past life or knowledge. She was reborn into that world and will have that world knowledge._ " Unmei stated as she stood up.

" _Naruto will be tortured during the ceremony while Hinata will be sacrificed to break the first seal. I cannot alter that for Death would not budge on that matter or allow his parents to return._ " Unmei sighed as she looked at them.

" _However since he is needed, I am allowed to save Naruto as long I do not save Hinata. Dam bastard and his soul hungry ways. Due to this, I can add something where instead of Naruto being dead you three will come and assist him and protect him while he continued being the child of prophecy as well the savoir of this world._ " She stated as she looked at them.

"The best way to protect him since you stated that Hinata is going to be dead is by marrying him." Mary stated as she blushed red along with Seras and Skarlet.

" _That can be arranged._ " Unmei stated as all three looked at her.

"How can you be sure that we are there and stuff. What about chakra?" Skarlet asked as Unmei smirked.

" _Listen carefully on how I am going to do this, then you can decide. I will explain it all right now and why._ " Unmei stated feeling that she had them hooked on the possibility on helping with the plan.

" _You see, you three will not reborn there, but resurrected there by that same ceremony that will kill Hinata and open one seal of many will be your trigger. Mary, I know you hate vampires, but listen to my plan before you act._ " Unmei stated as she noticed the pissed off look on Mary's face as she suspected on what might take place.

" _Mary, you will once again take the name Rayne, but your last name will be Ketsueki (10). Your age will be 14 years old, since Naruto's age at the time will be 12. This will make sure that there is not a large age gap between you two. Also you will be more advanced in your abilities, but the last two levels of your dojutsu you have to unlock while the other will have only the first level unlocked._ " She stated as she then looked at Skarlet and Seras.

[(10) Created this last name using Google Translator at https .com. It means blood according to it.]

" _You two, your age will be 12 though. Skarlet, you will be Rayne's little sister so you will have the same name. You Seras will just add it your name since you will be considered their cousin. Your DNA will match up that way when I am done with all three of you._ " She stated as all three looked at her and then nodded their heads.

" _The reason why is simple. I am going to alter you three to the point that you will be human in that world's terms, but have the abilities that will make you three will close to dhampir, but not one. It will be Hinata's and Naruto's blood that will awaken you from your slumber in 15 years._ " She stated as they listened to her.

" _Now, please note that I am altering your abilities to the point that it is a Kekkei Genkai that is two parts. Due to this, you will be able to pass them down to any children that you have. Since I am creating new bodies for you three, you three will be once again virgins if you are not one already._ " Unmei stated as they all nodded their head while not showing if they are one or not.

" _You all will age until you turn 19 years old, then you will stop. In this world, Naruto is cursed the same due to his Uzumaki blood and the nine tails in this version of the world._ " She stated as she looked at them.

" _You will have to drink at least one pint of blood a week, but you can eat normal food, walk in sunlight without any issues, swim, all the stuff that humans can. Now the reason why you…_ " She is pointing at Mary (Rayne) before continuing talking.

" _Is the oldest, because this blood line will have most of the abilities that you had as a few changes to them._ " She stated as they all nodded.

" _Now, this blood line or Kekkei Genkai will be named Vampirism (11) since vampires does not exist in this world. Do not worry, someone already had it and will assist you all, for I had sent them ahead and will be the head your clan. The only way it could be passed on is by birth, yes I am giving you all the ability to have children without having to be powerful or very old."_ She smirked as they all looked at her and then looked at Mary.

[(11) Yes, it was decided to name their bloodline that. I think it was decent.]

" _You knew her well and she like you three will since you are not reborn but inserted into this world has her old memories._ " Unmei added to her statement.

" _Now, your Kekkei Genkai will be the first known dual blood line since it will affect your physical body along with spirit as well give you a dojutsu Kekkei Genkai as well that will not only affect your sight but mind and body as well which is why they are linked._ " She stated as she smirked at them knowing that they were interested.

" _Not only that, but your abilities will be considered new for they would only exist among the new land that the other assistance is coming from even though destroyed and with only you three and the other one that is already there._ " She stated and then looked at Mary who had a sour look on her face.

" _That is not all, for any children you have will have all these abilities and only them. There is no half bred. Any bloodline any parent has will be over written by the abilities of the parent that has your bloodline._ " She stated as they all smirked and Mary was happy with that, after all she did want children but never due to her condition.

" _Now though, if you have children with Naruto though, his genic abilities will be combined with yours in your children. I am doing since someone remarked that the best way to protect him is by marring him._ " She stated with a smirk as the three looked away from her which showed her that they had indeed fell for Naruto.

"Now, the first abilities are the basic ones. No training to unlock is needed, but in using is required so you will be able to control them. Well, at least those that are to come in the future, you will train here before I insert you into the coffins where you will awaken at." She stated as they all nodded her head.

" _Now, due to their dense chakra, the Uzumaki were immune to the infection of the Shadow Wraith. To be sure that you are also, I decided to give you same dense chakra. I am doing this by making your clan a cousin clan of the Uzumaki Clan. You will learn that story on how this possible in the future from the one that is waiting for you._ " Unmei stated as she took a deep breath and made sure that there was no questions to be asked by them three.

" _Now, you can guess that you will have their dense chakra and the inhuman large reserves._ " She stated as they nodded their heads recalling that from what they had seen from Naruto's life that they had watched.

" _Now, you will also gain the ability to learn and understand seals after training in them. Like the Uzumaki Clan, you can learn and use them easier as well. That is not all, for you will also gain the ability to solidify your chakra to form weapons if you have the will power and training to do so. Naruto has this ability, but no on taught him so it never came into existence in his life._ " Unmei stated as all three of them looked at her with wide eyes.

" _You will get that information latter on, thru one of your other abilities._ " Unmei added as they were about to ask her what they were.

" _You will still have your Superhuman Agility, Endurance along which will be considered Superhuman. You will have your Superhuman Reflexes, hearing better than a dog, able to pick up scents better than a dog, better eyesight, and the strength that will match Tsunade's without the use of chakra. You will have Iron Will due to your dojutsu where it links to your physical body._ " Unmei stated as Mary smirk knowing what she was taking about.

" _By birth, those of your clan will have at least two elemental affinities. Wind is the main one, but your second will be lighting. There might be a case of third, but that will be based on DNA and chakra of the person, so you all may or may not have a third one._ " Unmei stated with a smile on her face as she looked at them.

" _I forgot to tell you that due to your large reserves, like Naruto you will have control issues that you will have to train to refine as well will not be to us Genjutsu. However, if you use senses and focus, you will be able to detect them as well other illusions. You will still have to break them when you detect them._ " Unmei stated as she took a deep breath.

" _Due to your Iron Will, the Sharingan will not be able to control or hypnosis those of your clan at all._ " Unmei stated with a smile, for she knew that even though they had not express it, they were worried about the Sharingan.

" _Okay, those that are part of the physical aspect of your blood line along with something else that is known as Regeneration. Even if you sleep until you are nothing more than brittle bones, you can regenerate your body back to the way it was when your buried yourself, that is if you do. You will also be like Naruto and have the ability to fight off infections, poisons faster than normal unless chakra based, and heal at a fight rate, but unlike him you can heal lighting damage as well._

" _That is just part of it, for you will be to regenerate lost body parts as long you have a blood source, even your entire body as long your head is there. Now, if your head is turned to ash, then you are dead. But to use it, you have to drink blood of someone either directly from them or a container. Besides that, your healing will be like a normal person._ " She stated as Mary looked at Unmei with wide eyes as Seras smirked, for that was like the ability that she gained from her master.

" _Note, feeding not only activate your regeneration, but if you feed off someone you can suck out their chakra to replenish your reserves as well._ " She stated as they all nodded to show that they understood.

" _Those are always active along with a new ability that is based off yours Seras, and it will be known as Blood Reading._ " Unmei stated as Seras smirked and the others looked at her with a questioning look on their faces.

" _Blood Reading is tied to feeding off someone. You can gain the memories, knowledge from them even what they had forgotten as well their parents and their grandparents. You can remove what you do not want to have in your mind when it comes to their memoires as well your own (12). This ability is a passive one._ " Unmei stated as they looked at each other and smirked, for they decided at that moment to compile all their past knowledge so they can live this new life.

[(12) Yes, this is like Underworld. This is not the first story to use it though. Credit have to go to godospartan the Kitsune in his story 8481023 named Naruto's Hellsing: New Age Vampires. It was not named though, so I named it.]

" _Now, for the non-passive abilities of the physical aspect of your bloodline. To use, your emotional state is linked to them. This means that you have to be so pissed off that you about to go ballistic. The first is Blood Rage._ " She stated as Mary smiled, for she loved that power in her past life.

" _This ability makes your melee attacks twice as stronger, but the cost of using this ability is that you will not be able to block any attacks._ " Unmei stated as all three nodded their heads to understand that a balance has to be maintained.

" _There is a more advanced version of it. This is actually the second level of it, but can only be used if you meet the conditions of Blood Rage. But you have to also have to finished feeding off someone till they are dead to use it. This will be known as Blood Fury._ " She stated as Mary recalled the times she used it.

" _Your attacks are three times more powerful and due to just feeding, you cannot be injured since all wounds will heal right there and then. Mary you know both abilities so you will train Seras and Skarlet before I place it. But please not that these two abilities has to be unlocked by the person that is learning them which is why Mary will train._

" _This one is dealing with rage. You have to train and unlock your wind affinity to gain this one. It is known as Blood Storm. It has the same condition as Blood Fury, but instead using your rage for melee attacks, you can use the blood that you drank to form a hurricane wind chakra laced with harden blood around you for thirty feet shredding anything that was in range of it. It will only last for sixty seconds. But during its usage, you will not be able to move at all._ " She stated as they looked at her and nodded their heads.

" _You already known feeding as you can tell that it has its usage. But you must drink a pint of blood a week due to it._ " She added as she looked at Mary who nodded and then at the others that showed that they understood.

" _Now, Mary I have granted all of your bloodline with the ability to shape shift into the Raven Form (13). None of you will have it unlocked for the condition to use it is thru training and signing the Summoning Contract with the Dire Raven Summoning Clan. You will have to past their test to become a summoner or your name will be removed from the contract and this ability will not be unlocked. The one that is waiting for who is your current clan leader has that contract with her."_ Unmei stated as they all smiled for they were liking what they were being told so far as well make battles challenging.

[(13) Yes, it is based off the ability that Blood Rayne gains in the game betrayal.]

" _Now let's cover the dojutsu that I am giving you as part of your Kekkei Genkai._ " Unmei stated with a smile.

" _It will be known as the Hantāaigan (14). This dojutsu would be very much like that Hyuga Clan's Byakugan, but it will be different. When in use, regardless of the shape of your eyes, it will change to look like those of a cat's. They will have a comparative large pupil that is a vertical slit. The iris of your eyes will be the color green regardless of the color of your eyes when activated._

" _Now, note that in this state, you will have low light vision meaning that you can see like it was day in the dark as long as there is any form of light in the area. To active, there is training that you will do before your insert. Now, note that if there is no light at all, then like anyone else you will be blind._ " She stated as she smirked for they would need this if they are going to hunt down the Shadow Wraiths.

[(14) Hantāai with gan added to it to name this dojutsu. Google Translator at https .com was used. Hantāai means Hunter Eye. It was done since the eyes will allow them to Hunt.]

" _Now, you can leave the base version of your dojutsu activate if you want since it barley uses any chakra, but you can return your eyes to normal if you want. Also note that during activation, you will be able to zoom in on something like if you are using a spyglass of a pair of binoculars, but you have to apply chakra to your eyes. When you do this, the iris will glow._ " She stated with a smile on her face.

" _Now, the next level of your eyes is known as the Ora Hantāaigan (15). This is the level that you will be at Mary. In this form, the color of your iris will change from green to the color of blue._ " Unmei stated with a smile as all three listened to her.

[(15) The second form of their eyes, but once again I used Google Translator at Https .com. Ora according to it means Aura.]

" _Now to unlock this, you have to feed on someone till they are dead, but only when you been in hibernation for at least an year. So this would mean that both Skarlet and Seras will unlock it when you three first wake up if you feed when you save Naruto._ " Unmei stated as she smiled at them as they nodded their heads to show that they understood what she was saying.

" _In this form, you will be able to see all living things nearby even if they are on the others side of wall or doors. You can also tell how healthy they are by the strength of their aura or chakra. They must be in your view though. No, you will not see the tenketsu or chakra pathway system of a person like the Byakugan._ " She added as they smiled and the continued on.

" _Now, the next level you have to go into rage for the first time while using the Ora Hantāaigan to unlock it. This will be known as the Zōho Chikaku Hantāaigan (16)._ " Unmei stated as they all looked at her.

[(16) Once again another name using Google Translator at Https .com. According to it Zōho chikaku means Augmented Perception.]

" _When you use after its unlocked, the sclera of your eyes will change from the color of white to blue to match the color of your iris as if you were using the Ora Hantāaigan._ " Unmei stated as she looked at Mary, Seras, and Skarlet to see that they were still paying attention to her.

" _In this form, your mind and body will link to your eyes. You will process things must faster to the point that your perception of time is slowed down. This will allow you to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur._ " She stated as Mary smirked at this time, for she loved this ability.

" _Note that everything still moves at the same speed, but you will only see it moving slower._ " Unmei added to her statement and then continued on.

" _Now for the last level of your eyes. It is known as Final Hantāaigan (17). Several conditions must be meet to gain this one. First, you must have trained your body and mind to a certain level as well gotten your chakra control almost perfect, or it will drain your chakra and put you into hibernation in three seconds. You must have feed on someone till they die while using the Zōho Chikaku Hantāaigan during the entire time._ " Unmei stated as they all nodded to show that they understood her warning as well what she was saying.

" _At this level, your sclera will once again change color, This time though it will change from the color of blue to the color dark red in color. That is not all, for your iris will change from the color blue to the color of bright blood red._ " Unmei stated with a smile on her face as she looked at them to gage their reactions which was none which meant that they have no issues with it.

" _Now, it is like the Zōho Chikaku Hantāaigan, but your mind and body will move at a much fast rate. Your sense of time along with your speed will increase to the point that it would seem that time stayed still to you._ " Unmei stated as Mary smirked as Seras and Skarlet jaw dropped as drool as the ideal of this came to their minds.

" _Before you ask, I know it will work since there are three members of your clan already there in the world using them._ " Mary stated knowing that someone might ask the question.

"Who?" Mary asked as the other two showed that they wanted to know as well.

" _Remember that person that I told you was the head of your clan, well she is none other than your old friend Mynce (18). She agreed to assist, but her mission is a little different from yours. When you awake, she will be 25 years old. You will know more when you see her again if you say yes to this plan. After all, someone needs to assist Naruto._ " Unmei stated as they all three sat there looking at her.

[(18) Yes this is the same one that was Rayne's friend and Mentor in the first game. Once again there is a character based on her.]

" _The other two are people from a different world with knowledge and skills that will be needed. They will train you and assist in unlocking your abilities. The jutsu or ninpo they call it will be known as clan jutsus. You six will be the only members of the clan. Those two will be Mynce's younger step sisters._ " Unmei stated with a smile on her face.

"Okay, but I have one question which I am sure Seras and Skarlet wants the answer to." Mary stated as Unmei smiled knowing what it was going to be.

" _Yes, and what that question will be?_ " Unmei asked.

"One question, which one of us gets to have Naruto?" Mary asked.

"That will be me." Seras stated as she blushed.

"No, that will be me." Skarlet stated as Seras glared at her.

"I be the oldest, so that will be me." Mary stated with a smirk and dreaming look.

" _Silence!_ " Unmei yelled which got them stopped arguing and then smiled.

" _The answer is simple ladies. Naruto is the last of his clan. Due to this, he will placed under the Clan Restoration or Clan Creation Act, meaning that he has to have at least three wives or the village council both the Clan and Civilian sections together will choose them for him. To deal with this, Mynce's younger sisters along with all three of you will be considered as his fiancés._ " Unmei stated as they all looked at each other then nodded their heads.

"Well the stamina that we seen, I think we all can be happy in bed after we graduate the academy." Mary stated without any shame as Seras fell over backwards and Skarlet just looked at her.

"What? I was very active and was shocked that I did not get pregnant over the years." Mary stated as she looked at Seras and then at Skarlet.

"I never did it, for I am a virgin." Seras stated as she got up and Mary looked at Skarlet.

"Never had the need or the desire for I was a weapon first. But now that you mention it I guess I am interested as well since I have never developed any feeling for anyone before until now which for Naruto." Skarlet stated as Mary smirked.

" _Okay you three, what is your decisions?_ " Unmei asked as Seras, Skarlet, and Mary looked at her.

"I accept my new name as Rayne Ketsueki." Mary stated with a smile on her face.

"I accept my new name as Skarlet Ketsueki." Skarlet stated with a smile on her face.

"I accept my new name as Seras Victoria Ketsueki." Seras stated with a smirk as Unmei just smiled.

" _Then in a little bit I will reform your bodies. Skarlet, you teach them Taijutsu that you know after that so both will be skilled in combat. Also here is something for you to know._ " She stated as she looked at them.

" _You all are part of the Ketsueki Clan, loyal allies of the Hellsing Clan to the point that you all wear each other's Mark. Like you they are cousins of the Uzumaki but do not have the chakra density or reserves. Once everything is ready, I will place you under the floor of the seal in coffins for you to sleep. You will be there for many years sorry to say, but it is needed._ " She stated as she looked at them.

" _When you awaken, you all will have a day or two before rest of the clan comes. By the way Seras, the person that was reborn to lead the Hellsing Clan, you can guess who since she was the leader when you joined that organization._ " Unmei stated as Seras smirked.

"O if she has the same personality that she had the during that time, this is going to be fun." Seras stated as she smirked.

(I am ending it here for it will be more information that is not needed. This is a good enough start to the story.)

 _ **Author Notes:**_

This chapter was set up so there is reason why Seras and Rayne or different from cannon. It also modifies Skarlet as well. Me and my friend did not want OP them, but at the same due to the enemies that will brought into the story, they needed a chance and assist Naruto to get strong. Yes, we are Hinata and Naruto fans, but since my friend decided that Hinata dies in this story, this will be first none Hinata pairing story that I have ever posted.


	2. Revelations and Arrivals

_**Retooled: August 11, 2016**_

 _Okay readers, this chapter is being retooled for the last time. There were some more grammar errors that needed to be corrected. I also did some changes to this story. For this one was needed after I discovered a few things that I needed to clear up as well add. If you read it before, then I suggest that you read it again. Have a good read and thank you for taking you time to read this story. Do not forget to review._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Note:**_ _There will be no poll on this story. This is a side project as well a rewrite of a project a friend of mine was going to post when he was done, but he died. I have all his notes and direction, so this is to him. I am using his notes, but there are some changes that I will make for easier story flow._

 _Please note that the numbers like (1) means that there is note and following after that paragraph. Then right after there will be [ ] where the note will be listed along with any information on it as well the corresponding number._

 _Also note that I will being a Q & A at the end of each chapter as well since I am the one working on this story, but until I am finished using up my friends notes, do not expect any polls or me take any suggestion but you are allowed to say them._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter One**

 **Revelations and Arrivals**

 _ **-Realm: Earth 51020001433-**_

 _ **-Date: October 30, 1613 A.C.-**_

 _ **-(Age of Chakra and 12 years and ten days after Nine Tails Attack-**_

 _ **-Location: Konohagakure, Hokage Office-**_

At moment, the light of the sun shined thru the windows of the office as it illuminated the desk as well the person that was sitting behind it and before the window. This person was an old man that had a below average stature. He had a white goatee and tan skinned tone to his skin, but it was getting lighter due to age. He had wrinkles and a few liver spots of old age. His eyes were small and black.

He was wearing a hat that was mainly red, but it had a white spot that the Kanji for fire on it. His robe was main red with a white sash tied around his waist and a white coat covering it up. This was none of the than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third and current Hokage of the village.

At the moment, there was a man person before him wearing a white robe. This person had a gold necklace with a gold cross on it around his neck. On a patch on his upper right chest of the robe was a red nail shaped item with two lines at the upper portion and an infinity symbol right under them (19). On this person's right shoulder was a the Hellsing patch.

[(19) This is the symbol of the Brimstone Organization that Blood Rayne was part of in the two games.]

The Third Hokage looked at this person before him. This person was a blond haired woman with glasses on her face. She was wearing white gloves. He was wonder who this person was, for she appeared at the gate an hour ago stating that she needed to see the Hokage.

Standing right next to her was an attractive woman with very short fine black hair that only reached to her ears. She had fair skin and cat like eyes that were green. He noticed that pupil that was a vertical slit.

She had a slim yet muscular build. She was wearing a full black body suit with matching shoulder guards. The area around her neck was cut out so her cleavage could be seen. She was wearing a red loin cloth that had the same symbol as the priest's upper chest. She was also wearing guards on her arms and fingerless gloves. She also had the same patch on her shoulder as the woman did.

Strapped to her back was a pair of twin katana swords. Strapped to both legs where was a one foot long knives that had an extra handle on them that stuck outward from the side. On her waist was a chain and what looked like a harpoon.

He smiled at her, for she was attractive to look at. She in turned smiled back, but that was when he noticed it. When she smiled at him, he saw the fangs and began to wonder about this woman as the other woman that was the one that is sitting before him noticed this.

"Do not mind Mynce, she will not bite unless she has too or you give her permission." The blond haired woman stated with a smirk on her face as the now identified Mynce also have a smirk on her face as her eyes glowed.

"Its clear." Mynce mouthed off to the woman where the old man could hear it.

However, his mind was elsewhere for he thinking about the biting comment and then

just looked at her funny. He was not sure if she was joking or she was serious. He wanted to think that she was joking by that smirk that was on her face, but something told him that she might be serious as well.

"You see, those fangs are just part of her bloodline. It is known as Vampirism." The woman stated as the Third Hokage looked at her with a raised eye.

"Never heard of it." The Third Hokage stated as the blond haired woman smiled.

"Of course, it is rare since there is small and only existed in my home land. You see, it is a two part bloodline. You see, the two parts has physical and sight attributes that run among their clan. This scroll explains it fully." She stated as she pulled out a scroll from her robes and handed it to him which the Hokage read and then looked at them both.

"Interesting, it is almost like the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan combined, but there are aspects that neither has as well it has what they do not have. I do find physical aspects of it though interesting. Not only that but both clans have aspects that this blood line does not have." The Sandaime Hokage stated as the both smiled.

"We are kin to the Uzumaki Clan according the legend. You know the Chakra Virus Outbreak during the early years of the Clan Wars right?" The woman that was now identified as Mynce stated as the Hokage nodded.

"Well, the youngest daughter of the Uzumaki Clan head of the time died from it, but that was not true." Mynce stated as the Hokage looked at her wide eyed.

"You see, she went into a death like hibernation after a mutated bat had bitten her (29). The bat inject DNA into the girl's blood which triggered the mutation that created our clan's blood line." Mynce stated as she looked at the Hogake.

[(20) Yes, this was borrowed from Underworld Evolution.]

"That is our link to the Uzumaki Clan. After she awoke after blood from a battle that had erupted over her forgotten grave and soaked into the ground and into her coffin several years later, she realized that things had changed. She left the Elemental Nations and ended up in a small nation that is a two years travel by sea and started the Ketsueki Clan." Mynce stated with a smirk.

"While the Uzumaki dealt with the Shadow Wraiths over here, we dealt with them over there behind the scenes for the rulers with the support of our friends the Hellsing Clan." Mynce added as she looked at the woman that was sitting there.

"Until recently by order of the Fire Lord, neither the Ketsueki nor Hellsing Families were known here, except among the Uzumaki." Mynce stated with a smile that showed off her fangs.

"I see." The old man stated as he turned to the woman that was sitting before him.

"Now, what can I do for you miss? Are you to do trade for the two days of Shiryōnoejiki (21)?" The Hokage asked as the woman reached into her robes and pulled out a black pack of cigars.

[(12) Day of the Dead translated by Google Translator at https .com. It is a holiday created by my friend for this story. It is a merger of Halloween and Day of the Dead.]

"Do you mind if I smoke?" She asked as the Hokage nodded his head that she could and she pulled one something that was the size of a cigarette box but it was made of metal.

She then opened it to reveal what looked like cigars that had white filters and were the size of a cigarette. She takes one and closes it and places that box back into her robe. She than snaps her fingers which creates a flame and lights it. She smiled at him.

"The name is Sir Integra Hellsing (22). I know who you are sir, you are known by many names. They are Sandaime Hokage or Third Hokage, Monkey, The Professor, God of Shinobi, and The Supreme Shinobi, Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi." She replied as she took a deep breath and looked like she enjoyed it.

[(22) Yes, this OC is based off that character from Hellsing.]

"You are well informed, but what's with the Sir in your name?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Simple, the Sir is a rank of knight or what you call samurai in this land from where I come from. There is two ways to earn it. One is by inheritance and the other is earned. I ensure that it's both cases when it comes to me." The woman stated in a formal tone as the Hokage takes his pipe and lights it.

"Now, as for being well informed, I like to know who I am dealing with before meeting them for it has saved my life many times." She stated as The Third looked at her with interest.

"That is a good thing to do. However, it does not answer the question of why are you here?" He asked as she pulled out a scroll and looked at him.

"The Shadow Wraiths are still around and will return in a few years." She stated as she handed him the scroll as he looked at her wide eyed.

Shadow Wraiths, monsters that caused much death during the Ninja Wars. He recalled the horror stories that was reported by his own men and their own allies. He every came across two himself during the first and second war. They were evil in solid form in his opinion.

Hiruzen recalled that the only way to kill them was using weapons of pure chakra, sunlight, lighting, or energy of one of the nine biju. Weapons cooled down in holy water and seals to keep them sharped itched into them using silver nitrate acid could kill them as well. He knew this from the Uzumaki Clan members that he meet long time ago, but officially they were wiped out when Iwa, Cloud, and Mist were tricked by the Shadow Wraiths to attack Uzushiogakure to wipe out the clan with the last two being in Konoha.

"Okay, who are you and how you know this?" The Third Hokage asked as memory of the nightmarish reports about them that he had read during the war came up as she smiled.

"I told you my name, but that was not enough huh. I guess I can tell you about myself." Integra stated with a smirk on her face.

"You must understand that even though we do not have the dense chakra or huge reserves, my family are related to the Uzumaki Clan. Now, since the clan war era, my family and the Uzumaki Clan had an agreement for the past ten generations. Due to this, as head of the family, I was sent to train with the Uzumaki Clan at the age of six. That was a two year trip (23) for me by sea since my home land was far away. Then I was there for six years learning everything. You can say that I started my training at the age eight." She stated as she took a puff from her cigar.

[(23) This land is the Island Nation of England of our world. It was decided that it exist in this world, but stayed mostly out of the way of the Elemental Nation due to the two year sea journey.]

"You see the agreement is this. When they need fresh blood to marry into the clan, members of my family would join theirs by marriage while the head of our family gets trained by them. So you can say that we were a side branch of the Uzumaki." She stated as she pulled out a crystal ash tray and flicked off the ashes from her cigar into it.

"Well, after those six years, I left once again to return home. Before I left, I sent notice to Kushina who I gotten to known that I was leaving. That was a year before their fall. At the time I was 14 years old when I left. Our land is an Island as well, but one that is two years away by ship." She added as she looked at him.

"So I was sixteen when I got home. It was not a happy home coming for I had to deal with greedy relatives. You see, once I was there I had to fight my uncles who thought that since I was a woman, I need to step down and allow them to control. A month of fighting until I killed them all, I was able to take the title as head of the family." She stated as she took another puff of her cigar.

"Then I was conscripted to serve in the military of our nation. That is a requirement of all citizens of our land for a term of four years. I was allowed to keep my title, but not allowed to use it because I never had a service career and it was honorary anyway at the time.

"I worked my way up the ranks, but it was during that time that large force of Shadows Wraiths appeared in our land. It was a slaughter though. I earned my title at this time. Two years ago, the war with the Shadow Wraiths was over with no clear victory. Both sides were nearly wiped out. On ours, only my family and my retainers and their families remained. I am not sure that we wiped them out, for I have a feeling that a few still survived.

"As for our home, well life on our island nation is no more. Staying would mean that we starve, so I planning to come here to join the Uzumaki Clan. In order to get the Land of Eddies, we needed ships so we went to the only port town. There we discovered that the Shadow Wraiths still existed, for they infected the ruins of that town.

"It took us two days to wiped them out, but lucky there was no lost of life. We had cleared out the ruined city to gather ships. We gather anything of value to take with us, that was when one of my men found the corpse of Uzushiogakure Shinobi. He died of his wounds, not from Shadow Wraiths and had been dead for some time. He had two scrolls on him and they addressed to me." She stated in a sad tone in her voice as the Sandaime Hokage listened with interest.

"This scroll that you are about to read and one telling me about the fall of the Uzumaki Clan. When I read it, I was sad for they were family. Before I read the second one, I decided to come to the Land of Fire and join the court here if they allow me, but after reading that scroll there, you can say that scroll is the main reason why I am here, for that is an request from Kushina Uzumaki to train her child or children when they turned ten to twelve years old if she is dead and do not send for me." Integra stated as she looked at the man in the eye to show that she was not lying.

"I went to the Fire Daimyo to announce my presence to him since these are his lands. We been here for five months. During that time, I decided to do some research and sent agents for the past four months into this village. I know that she has a son here, I know that the fucking council stole power before you managed to take back the seat, so they tied your hands so they could attempt to steal his mother's and father's inheritance while assisting Danzo getting a weapon." She stated as the Third Hokage looked at her then at the scroll that he had yet opened.

"I know about his burden. That will make him a better slayer, but within the 48 hours from now, he will find three more that will assist him. Not only that, but Mynce's two step sisters will be here during the next 72 hours and they will also assist him along with my family." She stated as she looked at Mynce.

"Those three are members of my clan, there is only six of us left in this world." Mynce stated with a smiled on her face.

"Now, based on that scroll that is from his mother, I will handle his clan affairs and give you more power against those civilians, since I will represent the Uzumaki Clan on the council. That is not all, Mynce here does not like nor deal with politics and might slaughter those dumb fucks, so she has asked me represent her clan on the council as well." Integra stated as Mynce smirked while showing her fangs as the Hokage laughed.

"Do not tempt me young one, for I might just order you to represent your clan on the council just to get rid of them." The Sandaime Hokage stated with mirth as Integra laughed and Mynce smirked for a few seconds before all of them looked serious again.

"You know that will give you two more votes. That does not count my clan seat which grants you three more votes and even if Danzo is with them give you an vote more than them. I think it about time we stop those fuckers from attempting to steal from Minato's kid and put them in their place for forsaken his wish, do you?" She stated as the Hokage opened the scroll and read it.

 _Integra Hellsing,_

 _How has things been doing for you? I had a dream where I meet a woman by the name of Unmei No Megami. She told me to write this letter just in case something bad happens to me and Naruto's father. She stated that it will take a while for you to get it, but you will when time is right. I hope Durian who we adopted into the clan and was here with me makes it to you with this scroll._

 _Well here goes. I Kushina Uzumaki, eight child of the head of the Uzumaki Clan knows that there is a chance that I may not be alive. Integra, you were trained by my father and mother and know all our secrets since the Hellsing Clan are cousins to us not counting the fact that you also have the support of our dear cousins of the Ketsueki Clan. For the two years that I got to know you before I left for Konohagakure, I know that we became blood sisters. Due to this, I feel I can trust you with what is in this scroll._

 _I have a child on the way and his name will be Naruto. Now Unmei stated that he will have a hard life if I die and will be mistreated. She also stated that the council will attempt to take what is his._

 _I know that it will take you some time before you can come here if I am dead, but asked of you to do the following things. I want you to save him and train him as well protect what is his for me. I know that me and his father might be dead, but I hope it is just a dream though. You know though that my mother taught us all that it is best to be safe than sorry._

 _Now, if I am dead please take custody of my child and become his guardian. Train him in the way of the clan and make sure that he knows that I love him and about his clan._

 _If you are wondering, well his father is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. One of two scrolls that is with this one is all the Jutsu that his father knows, for he agreed with this action just in case. I hope I am alive when you arrive and assist me with the training, but if not, please do us proud. I would like to start between 10 to 12 years of age._

 _By the way, the council is power hungry. They will attempt to make arrangements for him to marry their children so they could get their hands on his inheritance. Now, those three girls that Mynce told me about who are part of the Ketsueki clan, if I recall they were Seras, Rayne, and Skarlet. In my dream, Unmei No Megami told me that they would be for him, so this scroll not only a Last Will and Testament, but marriage contract since the Clan Restoration Act requires at least three wives._

 _To really piss off the council even more, see if you can rope Mynce's two step sisters as well. Now on to my duty as a Slayer. I am not sure, but I think that not all the Shadow Wraiths were killed during the war. I have feeling that something is not right, like an old one is planning and preparing to bring total darkness to the world._

 _The reason why I think this? Well I never found the one that sparked the mass infestation that sparked the Third Shinobi War and tricked them into wiping out my clan. One of the two scrolls that sealed into this one contains all the scrolls of Uzushiogakure, it turned out my father gathered all our scrolls and sealed them and ordered the one that was bringing this scroll to you as well his partner that died from injuries to bring them to me. It was like he knew that the village and land was going to fall._

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Minato Namikaze_

He looked at the scroll and looked again. It was her hand writing and the name Minato was written in a way that only the man himself could write it. It was authentic, but he still cast a jutsu and found that it was not a fake. He once again looked at it as Integra sat there finishing up her cigarette as he reread it and busted out laughing. She was not sure what was going on, but just sat there allowed him to continued to laugh for a few minutes then ended it and looked at her.

"If you recall, I went to the Fire Daimyo first after I came to the Elemental Nation while sending agents to look into this village a month after." Integra stated in a way that informed him by tone that something was not right.

"I told him about what took place in my home land. I also had him read that scroll as well. That was when he stated something that conflicted the reports of my agents." She stated as the Sandaime Hokage looked at her.

"According to him, he was informed that her son was killed. We talked some and five weeks ago I got my report and found out that Naruto is alive. When I showed him reports from my agents that he was alive, he was not happy." Integra stated as Hiruzen looked at her funny.

"I sent a massive telling him that Naruto was alive and what was going on. I received one back that stated his existence is considered an gray area that both the shinobi and civilian council of the village has to deal with him." The Third Hokage stated as Integra smiled as she hand him a scroll which he unrolled and read.

"Well, I did tell him what my agents found about the council, so instead of being pissed at you, decided to send this scroll. I know of its contents, but you should read it." Integra stated as he looked at the blood seal on it which told him that it was real.

 _Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

 _I am not happy at all when I was informed about the fact that I was lied to about the survival of Naruto Uzumaki. However Integra has informed me what her agents and informants told her about what is going on. She also told me about her reason being here until the unforeseen future. Due to this, we think that someone is playing both you and me in your council. That will not do._

 _So, after asking her and informing her of my plan which she agreed too, I decided to take matters on my own hands but in a way without having to be there, which will give you assistance. Inform the civilian portion of the council that the village is only there because I allow it, if they interfere with her gaining control of the Uzumaki Clan seat, then I will audit them and might shut down the village while moving the clans and all shinobi to the capital to work under me directly._

 _Also, by marriage, the Senju Clan seat is also under her control since the last and heir of the clan is half Uzumaki and half Senju. That give you two more votes against them. To break the tide if you get the clans on your side, even with Danzo against you with his clans vote._

 _I also herby acknowledge both the Ketsueki and Hellsing as Shinobi Clans of the Land of Fire and state that they are to have a seat on the council. That will assist you in cleaning up your village council and find the one that interfered. Also, Naruto's father earned the right to have his family known as a clan as well due to his station at death, she will control that vote as well but to keep it a secret unless you have no choice to reveal it, but then again with the seats that she hold, you should not have any issues. Enclosed are the official scrolls of clan recognition and orders of her controlling those seats in the council._

 _Hotaka Shijimi_ (24)

[(24) The name Shijimi came the name Lady Shijimi who was the one that smothered Tora all the time. His first name though means step by step which derived from the name of the highest peak in what is known as the Japanese Alps.]

"I take it that your spies are the reason why I still have my head then." The Third Hokage stated as she nodded her head.

"I am the head of the Ketsueki Clan, I swear to protect this village as well. But I ask that Integra represent the clan in the council." Mynce stated with a smile as the Sandaime Hokage managed to stop laughing and nodded that he heard it.

"I swear that me and my clan will protect this village, but we will not allow the crimes that are being committed against a young child to continue. In 72 hours, call a meeting and we will start if you are with me." Integra stated as Hiruzen smirked and laughed.

"With you?" Hiruzen asked as he started to laugh then stopped with a big smile on his face.

"Woman you just made my day. I been trying to find a way to regain the power that was lost since the whole incident for the past twelve years. I barely managed to keep Naruto alive when the call for his death took place as well from having him made into a weapon like Danzo stated." The Third Hokage stated as he smiled at her.

"I knew that I could come to you and trust you." Integra stated with a smile on her face.

"Yes, well thanks to you, Naruto will get what he should have been having and much more, since there is not a dam thing that the council can do about it. They can even threaten to declare him non entity, but since you are here with authorization of the Fire Daimyo, they would be fucked and can be charged for interfering clan business." He stated as she smirked.

"Good, since my nation fell two years ago, I brought with me what was left which was only my family. I have to meet with them. I need three hundred headbands, you can arrange to test them, but they are men and women of my clan so you can say that they are members of the Hellsing clan." Integra stated as she smirked.

"I brought the civilians which is fifty men and women not counting children today with a light guard of fourteen of the three hundred members. They will start the building of my estate or as you call it clan compound with Mynce here to watch over them. If you can, have someone to lead them to the Uzumaki and Senju Clan estate, for I understand that the land right behind it is not being used and is under your control right?" She stated then asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"That will be your clan home location then. The Uzumaki and Senju Clan estate has fallen into ruins sorry to say due to the fucking council. They had attempted to gain control over it, but Tsunade's existence managed to stop them." He stated as she smirked.

"The rest of my clan, I left a day away so you would not think that you are getting invaded." Integra stated as they both stood up and shook hands.

"Inu." The Third Hokage stated with a smile as an ANBU shinobi appeared out of thin air right next to them wearing a dog mask had gravity defying silver hair.

"Hai." He stated as he bowed.

"Follow her and do what she request. Also dropped by the Village Assay Office and grab maps for plots 22-26 which is the Uzumaki land for her to look at. Also inform them that plots 27-31 is now Hellsing Clan land and also grab those maps for her.

To make a better barrier, also inform that plots 32-36 belongs to the Ketsueki Clan and pull those maps for her as well." He stated as Inu bowed as she stood up out of her chair as The Sandaime Hokage wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Lady Integra, I hope you do not mind, but I am sending two others to travel with you. They will make temp papers for your clan members and gather the information that is needed for proper paperwork so we can start the process for their Shinobi license." He stated as Integra smiled.

"That would be satisfactory and make things easier. Just note that instead of being samurai and ninjas, our army was divided different. We have something known as a knight and if you recall I stated that is something like a samurai, but we can use chakra as well. We have something called a ranger and rouge. Think of them as ninja, but ranger are more combat and scouting based as the rouge is assassin and sabotaging type of ninja." Integra stated with a grin as the Third Hokage nodded his head.

"I see, make sure you inform the two that are traveling with you. Tell them that both your knights and rangers are to be added to the main corps and your rouges are to be added to ANBU." The Hokage stated with a smile as Integra nodded her head.

"Also, Mynce, Inu will bring some people to the grounds tomorrow at 10 am that might give you a hand as well start the citizenship paper work for those papers as well start on your shinobi license paperwork as well." The Sandaime Hokage stated as the woman bowed in response to show that she understood.

"I will be back here in 72 hours, the girls though is another story. You know the ones that will be engaged to Naruto. They will be between now to 48 hours. Mynce's sisters who agreed to the arrangement will be here sometime soon." Integra stated as the Sandaime Hokage smiled thinking about how Naruto will be living the dream of any perverted male.

"Now, the first three, well they are ordered to bring Naruto to you after finding him." She stated with a smirk and he agreed as they made their way to the door.

"Wait, you forgot your ashtray." He stated as she turned her head and smiled.

"Consider it a gift from the Hellsing Clan, that way I do not have to carry a spare each time I come to speak to you in this office." She stated as they walked completely out and closed the door.

He smiled as he began to work on the worse enemy of all Kages, paperwork. Normally he would be pissed at the interruption, but that visit just made his day. He smiled as he started to work.

In the matter of an hour later, his office door busted open. He looked up to see the last two people you wanted to see. But then again today he can fight back since he has some backing. It was a man and woman.

This man was with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. This was none other than Homura Mitokado, advisor to the third as well his former team mate. Next to him was none other than another advisor and team mate.

She had dark eyes and her hair was is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. Her hair needle also had many pearls and tassels at the end. She also was wearing earrings.

She was wearing a simple long kimono closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Her eyes were squinting, barely opening as she looked at Naruto with an expressionless face. This person was none other than Koharu Utatane.

"We want to know about the hundred wagons outside of the gate Hiruzen, for there was no large shipment scheduled today or a trader scheduled to be here. I also heard that you did not collect a trade tax or call for someone to be there to collect it before they were allowed entry into the village." Koharu stated with a firm look on her face.

"As a matter of fact, we were told that you were holding negotiations without us, that is in violation of The Trade and Negotiation Act that was passed on October 11, 1600. You had no right to do these things without our authority of presence." Homura stated as Sandaime looked at them indifferent.

"Before you barge into my office like you own the dam place, you need to get your facts straight." The Hokage stated with anger in his voice.

"First, that was not a shipment or a trader coming to our village. It had to do with the meeting that I had." He stated as they both looked at him.

"I think I need to make sure that those that will attempt to pose a threat to the plan do not have the time to think of ways to counter it." The Sandaime Hokage thought as he looked at them.

"Now, all the details of the meeting are classified until the next meeting. You should know that I was not in negotiations at all, it was an order or an request from the Fire Daimyo that I was being informed of. Also by order of our Daimyo, I am to inform you that there will be no Village Council meetings, No Shinobi Council Meetings, or Civilian Council Meetings until the scheduled one on November 2 at 4 pm, things will be explained then." He stated as they looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"We see and understand." The both stated as he looked at them.

"That also mean the same for the Merchant Guild meeting as well, for this request by the Fire Daimyo will change a few things." The Hokage stated with a smile on his face.

"We see, then we see at that meeting then to find out what he wanted with you." Homura stated as they both turned around.

"Now, pass it alone to the representatives, and tell them that something big is happening." He stated with a smile on his face as both nodded and left the office.

"I am getting too old for this shit." He stated as he rubbed his head as Inu appeared right before him.

"She forgot to give you this." He stated as he handed him seven folders, which were thick.

"She stated that the top one is reports from her agents on possible Shadow Wraith activity in the Elemental Nations. The other six records on Mynce and the girls that are engaged to Naruto. The first to come will be the younger three, for they will find Naruto first and then come to you. The other two, well she stated that they are on a mission and know to come here when it is completed." Inu stated as there was a perverted laugh.

"She stated that what is in red is classified information about them, for only hers and your eyes only." Inu added with mirth as the Sandaime Hokage had a thought.

'I think that I will have her team with Shikaku to control and command ANBU, after all she might be perfect for the job.' The Hokage thought as Inu continued.

"Now, the main three girls that are for Sensei's boy that are to find him and then come see you are about his age. One is a 14 year Chunin level according to her and the other two are Genin level. She stated that she would like the Chunin to assist in Naruto's class and the two Genin to attend the class as well in order to get to know him and the others." He stated as the Third Hokage nodded.

"She also ask for you send any information on the Academy Standards for enrollment, for children of her clan might want to become ninja as well." Inu added as the Sandaime Hokage smirked at the thought of new blood as Inu bowed and then popped into smoke to show that it was a shadow clone.

"Well, at least she is making sure that her clan integrates with us nicely." He stated as he looked at the folders and then place the six clan member's into his secret spot in the drawer and then got ready to read.

That was when the one interruption that he did not mind took place. The door swung open and came walking was a 12 year old child (25).

[(25) I know that the date is thirteen years, but my friend stated that a year after birth is when you turn one years old, so his 12 years and ten days old at this time.]

This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He stood at the height of five feet and four inches. He still had that spikey hair and the three-wisher markings on his cheeks. He still had those bright blue eyes filled with sadness and loneliness but also full of determination and life.

He was wearing the outfit that consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder areas as well around the waist areas. On a tassel on the left side where members of clans wore the mark of their clan, there was a white swirl there. It looked like the red ones that Konoha Shinobi wore on the back of their flak jackets and on the back of his jacket as well. The jacket also has a large white collar.

Under the jacket, which is partly unzipped, one could see that he was also wearing a black T-Shirt. To match his jacket, he was also wearing a pair of orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee since he was right handed. On his left was a pair of blue sandals.

The clothes that he wore over the years was the same that he had once since he started the academy. He was wearing green goggles that had his name written on them since.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you doing to today." The Hokage asked as Naruto ran up to him and sat down on his lap.

"Hey Jiji, what is Shiryōnoejiki really? No one would tell me and I overheard someone saying that there is custom where the dead comes back to visit the living, is that true?" Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage who just leaned back in his chair.

"It is a two day celebration of those that died. During these two days, you remember those that died before you and during your life time and celebrate the life that they had. I heard about the rumor where the dead comes to visit you as well during those days as well." The Third Hokage stated as Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"Well, is it true? What do I need to do, for I want to see if I can meet my parents?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Third with bright eyes.

"I wish it was Naruto, but it is not. I do not know where that story came from, but I ensure you that any walking dead is a bad thing to us Ninja." The third Hokage stated as he looked at the young boy that was in his lap.

"I guess, but I wanted to meet them." Naruto thought as he recalled just days ago it was not only his birthday but the day they both died.

"ANBU, seal the room at once and make sure that no one besides me, you three and Naruto is here!" The Hokage ordered as Naruto looked at him funny as three ANBU appeared and checked, then in the matter of seconds, a blue light appeared sealing off the office from the outside world.

"Jiji, what is going on?" Naruto asked the Hokage smiled.

"I got something to tell you, but you must keep it a secret until I tell you otherwise. You only can talk to the members of the Hellsing Clan until further notice." He stated as he looked at the folder to see the shield image on it and the smiled.

"There is another clan that is with them and they are known as the Ketsueki Clan. Both Clans seem close and wear each other's mark somewhere on their uniform." He added as Naruto look at him with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it? Who is the Hellsing Clan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"You know that patch on the tassel that I gave you to put on your jacket?" The Hokage asked as Naruto thought for a second and then smiled as he recall as he looked at it.

"Yea, it is a blank version of the one that is my back and the back of the flak jackets that Chunin and above wear. Why, I am in trouble for wearing this? Is Hellsing Clan or the Ketsueki Clan mad at me for wearing their symbol or something?" Naruto replied as the third shook his head.

'It is now or never.' The Sandaime Hokage thought as he looked at Naruto's worried face.

"No, that symbol is your clan symbol (26). You are the last known Uzumaki Naruto. Your mother was a one of eight children of the clan head, but only she managed to have a child still alive and that is you." The third Hokage stated with a smile and Naruto just stood there thinking.

[(26) I forgot which fanfic stated that in the anime he wore it where others that were children of clan wore their clan symbol. If anyone knows PM me the name and writer of story so I can give due credit. Me and my friend agreed that might have been the Uzumaki Clan symbol while the red version was for friendship between to the two clans. Why wear a clan symbol to show alliance when there was still a clan around if this was not true?]

"I have a clan and you stated that mother was one of eight children of the clan head. I am the only grandchild, so that means…I am clan heir (27)?" Naruto asked as he sat down and Hiruzen nodded his head.

[(27) It was decided that even though there is no information to back up that he was clan heir and we know that it was overdone in fanfics, it was a good thing to do. So it is being used.]

"You were not meant to know until you reach Chunin by Council vote (28), but certain circumstances forces that ruling out and allow me to tell you now." The Third Hokage stated with a smile on his face.

[(27) His notes that stated that is a reason that he created why they wanted Naruto fail the test when he did why they did not want him to be promoted. Control was only part of it.]

"I see, so all this time you knew who my parents were, but could not tell me because of those stupid Civilian Council wanting to screw me over." Naruto stated as he put two and two together.

He remember his run ins with them when he was captured after doing a prank, at least the ones that they could prove was his doing. He recalled how they tried to throw him in prison stating that he was doing acts of terrorism, but the Hokage and all the Clan Heads who he learned was on his side managed to keep him out. It was at those times that Naruto learned that the Civilian Council was his enemy.

At this time, the Hokage also thought about those time. He smiled when he thought about the Shinobi Council being on Naruto's side during those time and surprising, it was one of the few times that Danzo voted in Naruto's Favor.

"What does this have to do with the Hellsing Clan Jiji?" Naruto asked as he removed his mask to show his true face which was blank and emotionless.

'So that is your true self. I knew that you were wearing a mask to not show them how you were doing as well for me to not worry about you.' The Sandaime Hokage thought as he looked at Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Yes about that, you have to wait 72 hours to learn about you father. When you do, promise me that you keep it a secret for your father had many enemies that would come after you even if it triggered a war." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Naruto nodded his head up and down.

"You mother though, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. She was a hero in the Third Ninja War. As a matter of fact, the personality that you have been showing until now is very much like hers. Currently though, you are acting like you father when he is tired." The Hokage stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay, I would like to see her file or some information on mom one day, so what does the Hellsing have to do with this?" Naruto responded as the Third smiled.

"I will have her file, an redacted copy mind you, for you to read along with any other information about her ready for you in three days." The Third Hokage stated as he looked at him.

"Now, as for the Hellsing Clan, there are few things that you must know." He stated as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"One, they are a clan that is moving into the village in three days. As a matter of fact some of them are here. Three members of the Ketsueki Clan that will be wearing this will be looking for you in the next two days, so be ready." He stated as she showed Naruto the folder top that had the image on it which Naruto studied and filed into his memory as the Hokage then drew the other symbol and showed him it which Naruto also burned into his memory.

"Two, they were a clan that had arrangements with your clan. The arrangement allowed its current head to be trained by your clan before its fall which sparked the third war. She also knew your mother and decided with a written will that cannot be contested or rejected by the council from your mother stating that she is to take care of you and either train you or assist in your training when you turned 12 years old." He stated as Naruto just sat there with his mouth open in disbelief.

"Three, the current head stated that she had things to do before you meet her, but it would seem that she is not happy with the village when it comes to you and want to correct the damage that is done." He stated with a smile as the smile on Naruto's face returned, at least he has allies to count on against that dam council.

"Four, your mother made arrangement for you to marry three members of the Ketsueki Clan as well possible two others which they agreed. This was done so the council will not attempt to screw you over with the Clan Restoration Act (29)." The Third Hokage stated as Naruto looked at him wide eyes at first that with a questioning look on his face.

[(29) Know that this has been overused, but it is a good think to use for this harem type of story. Whoever started it, have to say thank you.]

"What is the Clan Restoration Act Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Third Hokage with a real smile for the first time.

"Well Naruto, you must understand a few things. You see, when the village was first started, there were several battles going on among the different ninja clans. Due to this, many bloodlines as well clans vanished over the years." The Third Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto.

"In order convince other clans as well those with rare bloodlines to join the village, the act was written into the charter of the village, which was signed off by the Fire Lord's Court during the starting of this village." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he looked at the young boy in front of him.

"Now, the Clan Restoration Act or CRA which it is also known as had the ability to create a new clan as well assist in restoring a clan. It was written to allow the male or female heir of the clan to have more than one spouse, which is illegal for none ninja clans. But, the following conditions must be meet." The third Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto with a stern look on his face.

"Those with bloodlines must take part in order to ensure that the bloodline is passed on. If no clan exist in village at the time or it's a new bloodline then the CRA is still in existence forcing the creation of new clan as well seat on the council." The Third Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto.

"So with this means that last of a clan or holder of bloodline have to take part in it unless they can no longer have children. Now the other party, the men or women that are in it must be willing to take part of it. There can be only no more than two members of the clan. The person that it is placed on must find at least three willing spouses by the age of seventeen or if older than that when it is placed. If they are older, then they have three years to find willing people to participate or the council will choose for them." The Third Hokage stated as Naruto listened.

"Now, there is a limit for a person can have no more than 16 spouses at a time." The Sandaime Hokage stated making sure to cover that point as Naruto just sat there looking at him funny and shook his head.

'That is way too many in my book.' Naruto thought in his mind.

"These girls that you are engaged to, they have to get to know you first before they can say that they will partake in it and marry you. Give them a chance and get to know them. When class restarts next year, three of them will be in it and in your class so you get to know them." The Hokage stated while Naruto nodded his head.

"Jiji, why have not heard about the Uzumaki Clan before now (30)?" Naruto asked as the Sandaime Hokage looked at him funny.

[(30) Me and my friend thought about this. If the clan existed before, then how come no one asked if Naruto was part of it or Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage about it? Could it been an oversight by the creator or author? Not sure, but one theory was that it was removed from the books of the academy before Naruto attended in order to keep him restrained we believed, so that is what we are going with.]

"Why are you asking, for you should know it from class Naruto?" The Hokage asked as Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Never heard of them and if you check my books you will see that they are not in there. Why is that?" Naruto replied as the Third Hokage looked at Naruto and began to question what in the hell is being taught in the academy.

"Okay, tell me who what was the name of the first Hokage's wife?" The Hokage asked as Naruto looked at him and then nodded his head.

"A unnamed woman who came out of nowhere and seduced him. There was love, so they married and she took the name Mito Senju according to the text book and lesson plans." Naruto stated as the Sandaime Hokage took a deep breath to cool down, he was pissed.

'Someone just insulted the wife of the first Hokage by making it sound like she was a gold digging whore. If she was alive right now, she would kill those that wrote that. Not only that, this is also an insult to Tsunade as well Naruto.' He thought as he looked at Naruto.

"Jiji, I get the feeling that there is more by the look of Iruka had when we first covered that section. Then and each time since he gets this funny look of disapproval on his face when it was read out loud." Naruto stated as he thought for a second as the Hokage sat there listening to what he was being told.

"As a matter of fact, when it first happened, he told Kiba to stop playing around and read it correctly. Kiba had to show him the book to show that was what was in it. He then checked mine and everyone else book and then sighed. He then left the classroom to talk to the head master and then came back with a defeated look and never knew why." Naruto replied as the Sandaime Hokage was getting pissed, for this meant someone had on purpose wrote out his clan from the leaf history.

"Well, it looks like I need to investigate this then, for she was not a unnamed woman Naruto. Her name was Mito Uzumaki who married him to link the Uzumaki Clan to the Senju Clan several years before the start of Konoha. As a matter of fact Naruto, I am pissed that you have no idea that your clan assisted in the creation of Konoha." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he looked at the corner of the wall.

"Naruto, we have to cut our talk short for now since I need to look into this." The Sandaime Hokage stated in a firm voice which told Naruto that was he was not happy with what he was told.

"When the barrier goes down, I want someone to get me Iruka Umino and have him bring the lesson plans from the past three years and this year coming up along with the text books. Take a few with you to bring these things, for I must know what in the hell they are teaching." The Sandaime Hokage ordered as a ANBU dropped down and vanished in a swirl of leaves as the barrier went down.

"Naruto, take this and eat some ramen on me today" The Sandaime Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto and tossed him an envelope filled with money.

"I will get to the bottom of this and clear this up. This is slap in the face to you, your mother, your clan, as well the wife of the first Hokage. From this point and tomorrow I am going to get to the bottom of this." The Sandaime Hokage stated in a firm voice which told Naruto that he was not in a good mood, but the smile told him that he was not the reason which made Naruto feel good.

"Jiji, I might be wrong though for I have been kicked out of class for the past three years. The only time I manage to stay in class is when Iruka-sensei was teaching. For I have been kicked out for asking questions by all teachers but him." Naruto stated as he walked out of the office and closed the door which at that moment the Hokage slammed his fist on the desk.

'Those fuckers are attempting to sabotage him. I guess I need to pull all the test, files and records. I also need to see how the curriculum is setup as well. I have a feeling that class might start sooner than expected and with Integra's help the Shinobi Council can regain control of the academy.' The Sandaime Hokage thought as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

At this moment, several ANBU appeared in his office with one other person carrying scrolls. This person was a man of average height and build. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a fore head protector, sandals, and flak jacket since he was Chunin in rank. His sleeves were also rolled up one fourth of the way. This was none other than Iruka Umino, teacher of Naruto's class.

"You request me and these items sir?" He asked as the Hokage smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"Tell me what has been taught about the Uzumaki Clan in class." The Sandaime Hokage ordered as Iruka smiled.

"Finally you found out." Iruka stated with a sad smile and then looked at him.

"Nothing has been taught at all since the year these books came our sir. The Uzumaki Clan is not mentioned at all. I asked the Head Master about it, but he told me that the Council decided that since the clan was dead, it was no longer needed to be taught. When I pressed the issue, I was told to either shut the fuck up and teach or turn in the ninja license as well teaching license." Iruka stated as he pulled out a scroll and held it in front of the Hokage.

"The next day, this was on my desk in the classroom." He stated as the Hokage took the scroll.

 _Iruka Umino,_

 _It has come to the attention of the honorable council that you are not happy with the lessons that are being taught in the academy. We will take note of you suggesting the need for more shinobi related training to the rooster, but the matter of the Uzumaki Clan is a no. As far as the council is concern, the clan does not exist and never existed for it was nothing more than propaganda by the Senju Clan. That is why the books were edited to remove all content of them._

 _Before you start, we investigated this fully. We will not allow lies to be told in our schools any longer. Now, the truth of the last war was that the enemy crossed our borders looking for an island that does not exist, that is what started the Third Shinobi War._

 _Now you have three options to you on this matter. One is drop this matter once for all. Two, we will vote to have you removed from the teaching ranks as well shinobi ranks. Then your citizenship of the village with be voted on. Third if you are not happy, you can turn in your shinobi license as well your teaching license._

 _Now, the school is under the control of the Civilian Council which is us, not the Shinobi Council or the Hokage. Do not think that you will be able to change this by going to the clan heads are the Hokage. Doing so will result in option 2 being done. The same if you even think about teaching about the Uzumaki Clan in class, we are watching and will know._

 _Now, please note that this is your choice. This is a matter of the council, not the Hokage so do not think of bringing up to him since we are the ones that control the license office and academy. Have a good day._

 _The Honorable Council of Konohagakure_

"I see, can I keep this for there will be some changes in the future and this will be used to assist in it?" The Hokage asked as Iruka nodded his head up and down.

"Now, let's go over the first year of the Academy, I want to know what was taught during the time Naruto was there as well what was on paper." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Iruka nodded his head and pulled out several scrolls that had papers sealed in them.

 _ **-Underground of the village-**_

In the large area that was under the village, there was a man that sitting a desk. The whole room was being lit up by light that was provided by several torches and can candles that were burning brightly at the moment.

The light reveals a average tall man that appeared as an frail, old man. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He was currently wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark gray robe over the top that covered his feet to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which the light showed that it might also be bandaged.

This was none other than Danzo Shimura, the leader of root and member of both the Shinobi and Civilian Council. At one time, he was runner up for the position of Third Hokage, but lost a duel when he challenged Hiruzen Sarutobi for it when they returned. At the moment though, he was the leader of ROOT, a secret division of ANBU that was at one time authorized by the Sandaime Hokage until the Uchiha Massacre. Now it is an illegal ran organization, but Danzo does not care. The Leaf must be strong, even though he has to do from the darkness.

He had just returned from a trip outside of the capital. When he returned, he was informed about the no meetings due to something that the Fire Daimyo wanted done, which he will wait to see about. He was also informed that a meeting taken place that has to do with that as well the wagons, he will send some Root Shinobi to look into it latter.

He was also told by his spy that the Hokage sealed his office with Naruto in it, but since he forgot to leave the room that had the listening seal to the Hokage Office unlocked, there is no information on what it is about, but Danzo figured that it was not important and will find out over time. Not only that, but he was informed that Iruka Imo was called to the office by ANBU, he figured that Hiruzen might attempt to control the academy, but Danzo is not worried since he has control of most of the votes.

The reason why he allows the Civilian Council to control the academy is so that when time comes, his forces would be stronger and more powerful and would allow him to take over that. Not only that but he could temp gifted children into ROOT with the promise of more skills and power.

As he was thinking a young boy wearing a white mask appeared at the door that lead into the room that was his office. The boy was dressed in black BDUs and had a black shirt with a black flak vest on him. He had black hair and a tanto strapped to his back. No one could see his face, but he had on a white mask that was blank, but had the Kanji for Root on it.

"Danzo-sama, we finally translated that scroll that you got your hands on during the last war." The boy stated in a monotone sounding voice as he held up a scroll.

"Good, let me see it." Danzo stated as the boy walked forward and handed it to him.

Danzo smiled, this scroll was in the hands of a Shadow Wraith that was killed by Kushina Uzumaki during the war. He knew that the Shadow Wraiths were someone to not be trusted, but he admired their ability to be ruthless and do whatever it takes to the job done. Too bad their power is too dangerous to get, are he would use it to make himself and his ROOT stronger. However though, during the way they were attempting to gain more power to corrupt it so they could stronger, so this scroll was one of those items.

"Let's see if I can use whatever it was that they were going to go after and see if I can use it to make myself or my ROOT stronger." Danzo stated as he unrolled it and began to read it.

 _It is believed that humans ruled the world from the start, but that is not true. There were creatures of darkness that ruled the world and mankind was nothing more than a slave or food for them. The Shadow Wraiths were the true lords of the lands, but humans rebelled with their mass numbers._

 _That age is long gone, but the Shadow Wraiths remain. The Uzumaki Clan who were descendants of the Sage of Six paths had gained the ability to fight them and became a clan of Slayers. Another clan on an Island far away managed to forge weapons that could fight them and they were known as the Hellsing family, but they were not as strong as the Uzumaki Clan._

 _It has been a hundred years since the Sage died though and I want that power, but he refused to wake up my chakra. That bastard, so I started research other sources of power. Then I found it, a area of dense forest. There is a ruin that has what looked like a shield on it, but it predated the days of the rabbit goddess. I found an basement and there itched into the ground was a series of circles and lines._

 _I did research and found after much headache finally translated the runes of the ruins. I am not sure what it means, but I decided that now that I am too old, that I might be able give this to you my son. Be careful though, I think there is a high cost for this power. I am not sure what it means though, but here is the message that I found._

[Please note that I used Google Translator to have it in latin after typing it in English]

 _Sanguinem hominis, habentem in medio novem murum in secessum chakra, sanguine exhausto a virgine super altare. Hoc dormientem excitare potentiam quae volo concedere. Tu iuvenis, et alii duo nequam cum eo communicare._

' _The blood of a human holding the nine tails at the wall with chakra drain, the blood of a virgin being drained on the alter. This will wake up the sleeping power and grant to those that want it. You must be young, and have two others to share it with.'_

 _Sumptus est erudire reserata est maxima virtus. Qui dormientes excitet, et reddere summum pretium, maxime summi praemii valebunt. Luna in die messis agendum maxime excitare potest. XXIV horas ad eos expectare velitis. Si iniuriam fecerit, tunc non contingit._

' _Be warned the cost is high for the power that is to be unlocked. Whoever awaken the sleepers, they will pay the highest price, but main also gain the highest reward. Must be done on the day of the fullest Harvest Moon to awaken the power. You then wait for 24 hours. If you done something wrong, then it would not happen.'_

 _Below is the codex that I created in order to translate the runes that I had found. From I found the writing is latin._

Danzo looked over the scroll and continued to unroll it. There was smirk on his face, for he might have found what he has been looking forward. He then looked at the bill of sale of one Hinata Hyuga. Just yesterday, the Elder Council sold her to him for 25,340,066.67 Ryo ($7,400,000.00 in U.S. Dollars).

She was a virgin, but was considered weak by the Elder Council of the clan. So while her father was gone on a three-week meeting trip out of the village, they sold her to him. He at first thought that she might be a good ROOT shinobi, but after reading this she might have a much better use. He then turned back to the scroll and noticed that after the codex, there was more writing on it.

 _I am the great great grandson of the man that started this scroll. I looked for what he was talking about and found it. The ruins that he was talking about. At the time I did not realize it until after the Chunin Exams._

 _The issue though is that since I am an Iwa shinobi, I do not have access or the time to do it. It is located in Training Ground 44 of the Konohagakure. Those dam tree huggers have no ideal of the power that they have under their feet. Well, we planning to burn the village down since war with them has started, then I might gain that power and replace our current Kage._

Danzo smiled, he might have found that power that he wanted. The cost though was high, but then again it was a power that was much more controllable.

"Send four squads to find this place right at this minute. I want it found for tomorrow would be a good day to do this." Danzo stated in a firm tone as the boy bowed and vanished.

 _ **-Date: October 31, 1613, 10 am-**_

 _ **-Locatation: Underground of the village-**_

Danzo looked at the number of shinobi that was before him. He was not happy, for those that sent to investigate the wagons reported nothing of importance, just that it seems that a new clan has moved into the village without approval of the council. He smirked, he could use this to get the council to vote out Hiruzen and might vote him as a replacement. As for the matter of Iruka Umino, well nothing to worry about, for Hiruzen had not done a darn thing.

"So you found it then." Danzo stated as he stood before a number of shinobi that was dressed in black and having white mask on their faces.

"Yes sir, we even cleaned the area up to have it ready since tonight is the fullest Harvest Moon." One of the answered as Danzo nodded his head.

"What are Naruto Uzumaki's and Hinata Hyuga's current location at this moment?" Danzo asked another one that was female spoke up.

"They are together while not being together. She stalks him and she is currently watching him train just a hundred feet from gate 23 of Training Ground 44." She stated as Danzo nodded his head.

"Grab them both and take them to the ruins. Sero, you are the one that I have selected to gain this power, so you will be the one to usher ROOT into a new age. Now, once you get them secured, I will allow you to select two others to stay, everyone else is to come back here." Danzo ordered as they all bowed and vanished into thin air.

 _ **-End-**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Okay, I hope that you are enjoying this story. Before you ask, no Hinata dies. You see, this story was a project of friend of mine before he died. I am just finishing it up and posting it for him. It has been something that I had and it was collecting dust. You can suggest stuff, but if it goes against the outline or notes that I am using for this story, then I will not use them.

Now, there will be no machine guns in this story, but I might bring in cannons, flintlocks, and muskets or just single shot weapons into the story. I have to figure out how the create the gun powder for them though. But the following weapons will make to the story due to the Hellsing Clan.

Bows, crossbows, spears, and Lances. This also includes catapults and ballistas will be in the story and produced that Hellsing Clan since they are European type weapons. There might be more, but I am not sure for I having trouble finding the weapons list that my friend created.

 _ **Q & A**_

No Reviews to do at the time this chapter was done.


	3. Silent Night, Bloody Night

_**Retooled: August 11, 2016**_

 _Okay readers, this chapter is being retooled for the last time. There were some more grammar errors that needed to be corrected. I also did some changes to this story. For this one was needed after I discovered a few things that I needed to clear up as well add. If you read it before, then I suggest that you read it again. Have a good read and thank you for taking you time to read this story. Do not forget to review._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Note:**_ _There will be no poll on this story. This is a side project as well a rewrite of a project a friend of mine was going to post when he was done, but he died. I have all his notes and direction, so this is to him. I am using his notes, but there are some changes that I will make for easier story flow._

 _Please note that the numbers like (1) means that there is note and following after that paragraph. Then right after there will be [ ] where the note will be listed along with any information on it as well the corresponding number._

 _Also note that I will being a Q & A at the end of each chapter as well since I am the one working on this story, but until I am finished using up my friends notes, do not expect any polls or me take any suggestion but you are allowed to say them._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter Two**

 **Silent Night, Bloody Night, O unholy Bloody Awakening and Bloody Night**

 _ **-Realm: Earth 51020001433-**_

 _ **-Date: October 31, 1613 A.C.-**_

 _ **-Location: Konogakure, Forest just a hundred feet from gate 23 of Training Ground 44-**_

Naruto was going thru his self-taught Taijutsu katas. He was working up a sweat as he continued to train hard. He had failed the exams two times when he took them early, but this time was his last chance or he would never become a ninja. In the whole time, he never realized that someone was spying on his training with admiration on their face from some bushes that was at the edge of the clearing.

In the bushes, there was a young blue hair woman hiding them. She had featureless white eyes. That is also known as the Byakugan. This young girl also had oxford blue hair that had what appeared to be a hime-cut hair style, for it was just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face and snow white skin complexion.

She was wearing a light fawn-colored hooded jacket that has a crimson fire symbol on fiery yellow squares. It also had snow white fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this, she was also wearing oxford blue pants. This was none other than Hinata Hyuga, one of two potential Heiress of the Hyuga Clan.

Why was she hiding in the bushes, well she was stalk….meant observing, yea observing and studying the object of her inspiration as well affections. That was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled as she watched him train, for she admired the way that he never gave up.

"Naruto…I hope you will achieve your dream." She stated in a low voice that only she could hear as she blushed as ideas of him being Hokage filled her mind as she standing by him as his wife.

She was so into her daydream that she did not noticed that someone as approaching her even though she was using her Byakugan. It was not until the sound of someone landing right beside her that she realized that she was no longer alone.

Hinata turned her head to see who it was, but before she could see them, pain shoot thru her mind as her world went black. Hinata falls onto the ground as two people dressed in black outfits wearing white blank mask stood over her.

Each had a tanto strapped to their backs and depending what hand was their dominant, the hilt was sticking above that shoulder. Strapped to one leg was a shuriken pouch and on the other was kunai pouch. They both had a belt that was black that contained pouches around it and was there was a stick that was hanging loose form the belt on the opposite side that the hilt was at on their tanto.

"Target one captured." Stated on the two males as they both looked at Naruto.

"Roger, make sure that she is restrained then prepare to capture target two." Stated another voice over the earpiece that was in their ears.

"Hai." The two replied as several other voices stated the same over the earpiece of their head sets.

At that moment, an figure dressed in black appeared in a swirl of leaves. Unlike them, he was wearing a mask that had the head of a turkey face painted on it.

"Here is your payment to look the over way." One of the white masked males stated as he pulled out a wade of Ryo notes and hand it to him while another white masked shinobi appeared right behind Turkey.

This new figure had an feminine appearance due to the curves of their body which showed that she was female with medium sized breast. She was quick in her movement and struck before Turkey knew it as he was counting the Ryo in his hands. She had a kunai knife in her hands as it was shoved right into the center of his throat.

Turkey's body falls down onto the ground as he chokes on the blood that was now in his lungs. The female just looked down at him as she used her foot to remove the mask and looks him in the eyes as she reaches into her pouch and pulled out another kunai knife and tosses it. The blade races thru the air and makes contact right into the center of his head deeply.

As she bends down and pulls out the Kunai knife, the one that gave him the Ryo notes started to pick it up. She reaches into her pouch and pulls out a small glass test tube that had a metal cork on it and contained some king clear liquid in it. She used her other hand to remove the metal cork and then pours the contents into the hole in the head. In the matter of seconds, the sound of something fizzing filled the air as bubbles came out of the hole which showed that it was acid and it was eating away the brain.

"There, Torture and Interrogation will not be able to look into his brain if he was still alive." The female stated in a monotone voice as she reached into her pocket and pulled out 35 silver coins and toss it onto the body as the other one put the money back into his pocket.

"Just like that book that was found, here is your 35 pieces of silver traitor." The female stated as she then looked at the two males that was there with her.

"Silk here, ANBU taken care off. I will take female target to ruins while you guys get the other target." She stated as she walked over to Hinata.

"Roger." A male voice stated.

"Hey Sero, I can use the mask and then knock him out that way." Stated the male that pocketed the money as Silk picked up Hinata and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Try it Rock, but if he runs, then we will attack to capture him." A male voice stated over the head set.

"Hai." Rock stated as he pulled the mask off the body and placed it on his face

"Brick, please keep a good watch for me, if he moves to escape, I want you ready to intercept him. If he does what I want him to, I should be able to knock him out, but have that lighting chakra charge ready in your baton ready." Rock stated as the other male nodded his head.

As Rock moved out into the opening where Naruto was, Brick did what he was told. He pulled out the stick that was loosely hanging from the left side of his belt.

The stick that he pulled out was two feet long and had the diameter of one and a fourth of an inch. Six inches from it was a six inch handle that came from the side of it. The handle looked like it wrapped in rubber and made from a different material then the rest of the weapon. He slide open a small compartment on the longer portion of the baton.

With his free hand, he reached into one of the many compartments on his belt and pulled out a small cylinder shaped object that was an eight an inch thick and two inches long. He placed it into the open compartment of the baton and then closed it.

After this was done, he then looked to Rock to see about to leave the cover of the trees and bushes that they were in. He placed his thumb on the handle top and presses as there was a popping sound which stopped when he removed it.

By this time, Rock was completely out into the opening and was making his way towards Naruto. Naruto was so engrossed in his training that he did not notice anything because of two reasons. One, he was facing the other way and also he was meditating on his chakra control.

He was meditating in order to do two things. The first is for chakra control, for Mizuki had told him that this was to better his chakra control. This took place after he had failed the test the second time due to the fact that he could not do the E ranked Clone Jutsu. The second reason was that he was thinking of ways to improve himself, for Naruto knew that he was not up to par with the other students of his class and wanted to do something about it.

Rock walked up to Naruto at a steady slow pace and then stopped right by him. Rock waited for a few moments before he spoke to break Naruto's attention, for he could see that he was meditating.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wish to see you." Rock stated as Naruto sighed.

"Whatever I am in trouble for, I did not do it." Naruto stated as he stood up and looked at Rock who Naruto thought was Turkey.

"You are not in trouble for anything Naruto, it is something that you could do though." Rock stated as he vanished and reappeared right behind Naruto and chopped the back of Naruto's neck knocking him semi unconscious.

"Be sure that he stays out." Rock stated as he heard Naruto moaned as Brick hits Naruto with the baton square in the back

Right on impact, an electrical charge shoots for the baton and surges thru Naruto's body. Naruto screams as the charge continue to surge thru his body until he faints from the electrical surge.

"Let's get to the ruins and set things up. For Sero was given the honor of this mission by Danzo-sama." Rock stated as he picked up and Naruto and both of them vanished into swirl of leaves.

 _ **-Hokage Office-**_

At the moment, the Sandaime Hokage was setting at his. He was looking over some paperwork that he was given by the person that was there before him. This person was none other than Mynce of the Ketsueki Clan.

"That shinobi that you sent was a great help. Integra will be happy to know that we have barracks, a temp dojo, as well her a temp house already when she arrives here with the rest of the clan." Mynce stated with a smiled at the Sandaime Hogake nodded his head.

"We also paid a little extra for him to create several more buildings for workshops as well another house attached to the temp house for Lady Integra for Naruto and the girls." Mynce stated with a smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear that he was helpful." The Sandaime Hokage stated with a smile on his face.

"We can handle everything else fine. However, I know that we are new to the village sir, but do you need to have those blank masked ANBU watching us?" Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage looked at her with a angry look on his face.

"Those are not mine and should not exist. They being on your clan property is a violation of Clan Laws that are in the Konohagakure Charter. You can kill them the next time you see them, but try to capture them, for ROOT should not be in existence." The Hokage stated as Mynce grinned.

"Could we have a copy of that charter, for we want to know what our right's are according to it." Mynce stated as third nodded and tossed her a scroll.

"I was planning to give you this during this meeting anyhow. Now, what about the Ketsueki Clan, are you going to need that land?" The Hogake stated as Mynce looked at him with a smile.

"The plots that have given us will work well. For at the moment, I will stay with Integra until I start having children, by that time I will have things set up. Integra will see to my needs till then." Mynce stated as the Hokage nodded his head.

"I see and understand. I guess you two real close as well." He stated as Mynce smirked.

"It was Integra's blood that woke me up from my slumber. You see, I was in hibernation for years in England in the basement of the Hellsing manor. When she turned six, she was getting ready to go to Uzushiogakure when an assassin attempt to kill her." Mynce stated as the third looked at her wide eyes.

"Back then, that was normal when you have many families that could become king, for the king did not have a son to take the throne, then his daughter will marry the son of the many families. Woman at the time had rights, but they were required to be married in order to have those rights." She stated as Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"Now, she had a injury that was dropping blood as she ran thru the house. The assassin from one of her cousins that was pissed that she got the title of clan head instead of him. So she made her way into the cellar. As she hit again by the assassin, more blood came and woke me up and I save her. From that day forward, I became her body guard. I also went to Uzushiogakure with her." She stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"You mentioned England, where is that and tell me a little about it." The Hokage stated as Mynce smiled.

"Well, it was an Island nation that had a land area of 130,279 kilometers or 50,301 square miles. We had a population of 54, 316,600 before the Shadow Wraiths attacked. Now, back then there were fourteen royal families counting the Hellsing, as you figured we had two rulers, a King and Queen that you can say were our Daimyo and his wife.

"Well the Hellsing family was the only one that practices ninjutsu due to their ties with the Uzumaki Clan. The Hellsing family as well me were the only ones that had our chakra unlocked and kept it to ourselves, for that was the reason why the Hellsing family was one of the fourteen.

"Now instead of ninja and samurai like you have here, we had something different. I am considered a rouge, which is like you ninja. We can hide and assassinate targets as well steal and at times sabotaged things if required. Our long range counterpart was known as rangers who can hit a target dead on depending on the weapon that they were using. You can say that we were the black opts support of the family.

"The normal military were troopers that wear light armored like the rouges and rangers, but they are not so trained in the art of stealth. They are armed with noisy weapons, but move fast. The ones that wore armor were the knights.

"The knights can fight as well as your samurai can, but there code of honor will not allow them to assassinate anyone. Integra told me to tell you that if you want to use the knights that are coming here, it is best to have then defending the village." Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage started to think.

"Now please note, Integra told you that she brought what is left of her nation, she is not joking. You see, she now considered the Queen and the Hellsing family is the last of the people of England. We left because the Shadows Wraiths wiped out our food supply and killed the land. The island is nothing more than a waste land, so a choice was forced to be made." Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded.

"Just like the island of Uzushiogakure." Hiruzen stated as Mynce nodded her head.

"We know for we sent some rangers to check it, for she wanted to know the damage. From the reports, it was not pretty." Mynce stated as she pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"After observing your ranking system, I managed to break down our ranking system that you can see it. I have no rank due to my station during the time. Integra will inform you what rank I would be. I modified our ranking system to fit with yours so you can see how we operate. We did not have a academy at all in the clan. The nations ranking system was close to ours, but different so I only used the clans." Mynce stated as Sandaime Hokage stated with a smile.

"When will those three be here, I cannot wait to see Naruto's reaction to them?" The Sandaime Hokage questioned as Mynce smirked and showed her fangs.

"My dear Hokage, I guess I should inform you that they have been here for many years in hibernation, were I do not know. Naruto is fated to wake them up as Integra was fated to wake me up, and let me inform you that the person's blood that wake us up will be a bond that could not be broken. That bond will ensure that they will protect the boy. It will happen tonight according to the prophecy that I was told by a goddess on my way here." She stated the Hokage paled and his eyes opened wide.

"Prophecy?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as Mynce looked at him and smiled.

"On my way here, I noticed that time stopped. Unmei No Megami appeared and told me that Naruto will awaken the girls tonight. How and why she did not tell me, but she did tell me to tell you that no matter what reports you get, please know that Naruto will be fine." Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage looked at her wide eye and then sighed as he then recalled what she had told him and began to think about what might happen when they gain access to his memories.

"Shit, that means the haters are fucked." Hokage stated as he sighed and lean back into his seat.

"Do not worry, as long as they do not harm Naruto, they will only end up in the hospital instead of being dead or near death." Mynce stated with a wicked smile on her face as it sent shivers down the spines of the hidden ANBU and the Hokage that was there.

"I see." The Hokage stated as he recalled everything that he read about their blood line as his face went paled.

"I know what you are thinking, yes they will gain his memories, but they will not act on past crimes against him. Only the ones that take place after tonight, for they will have more honor than that." Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage sighed with relief, for he thought that two thirds of the civilian population was about to die.

"Now, here is the scroll that has a breakdown of the ranking system of the family. You might want to use it yourself." Mynce stated he nodded his head up and down.

"Now, I want to report that last night a drunk Jonin put his hands on me. I knocked him out, but well I got a little hungry and drunk some of his blood. He was the head master of the academy and he has been ordered by the civilian council to edit the Uzumaki Clan out of the books as well making sure that Naruto fails.

"I know he failed the graduation test twice and he only has one more time before he is kicked out of the shinobi program, but they told him to take the test those two times stating that he should be able to pass them when they knew that he was not going to. Not only that, but only Iruka Umino taught him anything while others find a way to kick him out of class on his orders. They also planning to terminate Iruka's teaching position in January because they found out that he was trying to teach Naruto." Mynce stated with venom in her voice.

"I see, well I am currently working on overhauling the program and calling for a vote for the control of the academy. I suspected what you told me, but what you just stated had just confirmed what I thought." He stated as Mynce smirked and looked at him.

"What some help, for I have experience in teaching." She stated as the Sandaime Hokage smirked.

"Sure, why not for another set of eyes might help." He stated as he took the scroll and placed it into his drawer and pulled out the academy files that Iruka had given him.

"Before we start, can I ask you a question?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as Mynce nodded.

"Why were you all placed in hibernation in the first place and do you know where the others were located?" He asked as Mynce looked at him then sighed.

"Why, simple for you see we were inserted into this world by Unmei No Megami after she looked into the future and saw that Naruto will die without assistance of us." Mynce stated as the Hokage just looked at her wide eyed.

"Naruto is fated to deal with the Shadow Wraith Threat as well a few others that might come out of the wood work." She stated as the Sandaime Hokage just blinked and then smirked.

"All of us done our jobs protecting our worlds and died. We were giving a choice to either go into the afterlife or be inserted into this world and assist Naruto and the Leaf." She stated with a smile.

"I was first along with my two sisters inserted into this world. Their task is gather other information when they awake as the other three to rescue Naruto since he was fated to die tonight, which not happen." Mynce stated as she noticed that Hokage tensed up.

"Now afterward, all five of their missions is to love, protect, and assist Naruto with his destiny. My mission is to protect the lady that was meant to take charge of him. That was Integra. We were shown his life and how it was meant to be if the Shadow Wraiths were not involved." She stated as the Third Hokage just sat there listening to her.

"But since we all are here, things changed the timeline. Naruto was meant to die according the strings of fate along with every living being of this world, but because she inserted us into this world, well this world was giving a fighting chance." Mynce stated with a smile on her face.

"ANBU, everything that you just heard about her and the others is now considered is now considered a SS ranked Secret." The Sandaime Hokage stated in a firm voice as four people from the shadows responded 'Hai' to it.

"By the way, after I get instated with the shinobi forces, I want a mission with Kakashi Hatake, I want to get know him some more, and yes to due to seeing parts Naruto's life I know that he was the one that escort me yesterday." She stated as the third smirked.

"I see what I can do, but no promises." He stated as she nodded her head up and down.

"Now here is the syllabus for the current program. Those dam fools weakened our Ninja just so civilians have a chance to make it." He stated as they started to look over things.

"Well sir, the Hellsing family has a training program that could get civilian up to par to make into the shinobi program, I suggest we add it to the course as well." Mynce stated

 _ **-Several hours later-**_

Currently the Hokage was sitting at his desk thinking. Mynce had good suggestions about the academy standards and setup. She even figured a way to integrate the ranking system of her land into the shinobi forces as well the academy. Normally he would oppose this, but with the ranking system an Jonin with more experience and knowledge will be able to take charge with a higher rank then a Jonin when times call for it.

The Sandaime Hokage accepted the new ranking system and figure that it would good to use. The main reason why was that two days ago a report came in about a failed mission because a Jonin thought that he knew better than his fellow more experience Jonins. Due to this, the mission failed.

The outcome was with the young lad is dead and the clients was killed. They were protecting the Daimyo of the Land of Frost from rebels that were attempting to over throw him. However, the last two remaining Jonins did manage to save his wife and wipe out the rebel forces so they were still paid for the mission, but the mission was a failure due to the Daimyo's death as well success to his wife's survival and rebels being wiped out.

Even though the mission was considered a success even though the woman lost her husband, the Sandaime Hokage considered it a failed since the Daimyo died leaving his wife a widow. He turned around and looked at the window that was behind him.

The moon was high in the sky as it shined the light thru his window. He sighed, for something was going to happen to Naruto tonight that would trigger the awakening of several girls of the Ketsueki Clan. He wished that there was more information, but Mynce told him that if she knew of their locations, she would take Naruto there to do it themselves, but not even she knew where they were sealed at.

'Minato, I feel that I failed you, but it looks a goddess has taken an interests into your boy and will make things right.' Hiruzen thought as he looked at the face of the Fourth Hokage on the mountain which was illuminated by the light of the full orange moon that was in the sky.

"It is the end of the day, you all go home." He stated as four ANBUs appeared and then was about to vanished when Inu appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, I went to relieve Pig for my turn on watch of Naruto. I thought he was at the apartment and found that he was not there nor was Pig. What I did find though was that three people were in the process of trashing his apartment and had set the place on fire.

"I questioned them and found out that Naruto was not there when they did it. So I decided to find Pig. I found him dead along with his wife in his apartment. That meant that he did not relieve Turkey from his watch earlier today. I checked with ANBU headquarters and they were told by someone that you sent them on a mission out of the village and that Naruto will not be needed to be watched today." Inu stated as Sandaime Hokage looked at him.

'I see, it has happened.' He thought as he looked at the five that was in his office.

"Inu, get some back up and find Naruto at this moment. I want to know what in the hell happened. If he is in the company of three girls, then bring him and them to me. If not, then bring him to me. Report anything that you find to Sloth for he will be my contact to you and the others as well. Channel Omega 911." He ordered as Inu vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Wolf, I want you to go and get Mynce and tell her that I request her to come here at once." The Sandaime Hokage ordered as the one wearing a wolf mask vanished into a swirl of leaves.

"Crow, I want you to investigate to find out who in the hell stated that lie and then report to me at once." The Sandaime Hokage ordered as the one wearing the Crow Mask vanished into a swirl of leaves.

"Snake, go to Ibiki and tell him that I want T&I to assist Crow in his investigation. But you will check and see if you can find Turkey first." He stated as the female ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"This might be the action that will awaken those three girls tonight." Stated the last ANBU that was wearing a sloth mask.

"I know, but I have to act. Even if this action is needed to wake them up, the fact that someone is doing this and the cost of lives though is troubling. I feel that we have a threat in the village and this goddess knew that this was going to happen and decided to make use of it." Hiruzen stated as someone appeared out of the shadows as both of them got into a guarded position.

" _That is very perceptive of you. I cannot directly interfere much due to being a minor goddess, but the actions that I have taken were allowed by the Pantheon council. The Ketsueki Clan along with the Hellsing Clan worship me along with another one which is why I am allowed to interact with them even though it is limited._ " Unmei No Megami stated as both looked at her as she appeared out of thin air.

" _However, I can tell you that my interference had altered history some. Tonight originally Naruto was meant to die with those others tonight which will start the end of this world. Now, due to restrictions place on me by the other Gods and Goddess, I can only save one life and that is going to be Naruto's. Mynce and the Hellsing Clan had nothing to do with this, but I can state that threat has been in the village and will be even if the Hellsing Clan, the girls, and Mynce was not here._ " She stated with a smiled as she vanished.

"Well, then it looks like we have a reason for house cleaning does it?" Sloth stated as Hiruzen nodded his head as Sloth connected his radio into a speaker and microphone set that was on the desk.

"This is Snake, Turkey is not home and his entire family is dead, including the baby and his children. It looks like it was done earlier today since the blood is old." Stated a female voice over the ear piece of Sloth.

"I see, Snake. I want you to stay there and secure the crime scene." The third stated as he placed his arms behind him.

"Roger." The female voice stated over the speaker.

"Crow, are you there at ANBU headquarters yet?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Yes sir. They stated that according to Cat, there was scroll on the desk awaiting for them this morning. I am looking at it, sir this was your old seal that you used before you retired. I see that it has the IV on the seal instead of the RIV that your current seals has." Crows voice stated over the speaker.

"Fine, I allow T&I handle the investigation. Go and get Ibiki and inform him on what is going on. Tell him that I have Snake at Turkey's house securing it and that I want someone at Pig's apartment at once. Take that scroll with you and hand it to him. I also want you to tell the ANBU that they are on high alert, but do not sound the alarm for I want to keep this quite as possible." The Sandaime Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir." Crow's voice stated over the speakers.

" _I only appeared to let you know, but I will give a warning in the form of an riddle._ " Unmei stated as she made sure that the Sandaime Hokage was listening.

" _Beware of those that claim to be your allies or doing what is needed for the leaf, for they are the ones that has been against you and Naruto since the day of the 4ths death as well against him during his time in office. The snake will return, but as an enemy of the leaf in a sand storm hunting down a monkey to kill it as the forest burns. Ten disciples of a false god, even though among them is a secret loyal shinobi of the leaf will move soon, but the shadows will go to war with them over the nine. The ninth of the nine is the only hope for the future with the five of blood._ " Unmei stated as she vanished.

"Sir, I have a feeling I know what all that means. It is both a warning and a prophecy all rolled up into one. I think I know who she is warning us about." Sloth stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"I do to, but I say we watch our backs at the moment and move on them when we have them dead to rights." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Sloth nodded his head in understanding.

While all this was going on, several things had taken place. First the civilians were tired from partying and attempting to find Naruto to hunt him like they do every year at this time and on his birthday. But tonight, they could not find him. Due to this, Naruto managed to avoid his normal beating and running for his life or did he?

 _ **-Location: Training Ground 44-**_

Somewhere deep with the forest of death, there were screams of pain filling the air. These screams never made it out of the forest due to the growls of the animals that filled the forest. But if someone could hear the screams and follow them, they would find them coming from what looked like and old ruined mansion that was made of stone, or what was left of it.

The house looked like it was a large manor or something, but only a few of the walls remained. In the center was a just recently blasted open doorway that lead into the ground. In this door way, there were steps made of carved stone that lead about twenty feet deep into the earth. The foundation of the house had seals carved onto the floor. The entire area looked like it was recently clean for on the side of the clearing was freshly cut vines and grass.

At the end, there was a large room. This room had a walkway that lined the edges of the wall, but in the center was an opening that showed the room underneath it. There was stairs carved out of the wall that lead to that room at the other end of the room from the door entrance.

The floor of this other room was carved with groves that went to the center and the floor was curved in a way that any liquid would end up in the center of the room, where there was an stone table. The room was lit up by several braziers that had a good fire going in them.

On the walls of this room were seals itched into them. Strapped onto the wall with his legs strapped together in iron leggings and his arms stretched outward while being shackled onto the wall was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

He was strapped to the wall with his both his legs and arms spread eagle, strapped to the wall with iron and leather. His head was strapped to the wall as well so he could not move at all.

Tears ran form his eyes from the pain that he had received. He was stabbed a hundred times by the mask man that was currently holding a hammer just ten minutes before now. The blood from the wounds had ran down his body before they healed as it ran thru the groves of the floor and ending up at the stone table where Hinata Hyuga was strapped to in the same position as Naruto, but her being on the table. Sero was holding a camera as Rock had a sledge hammer in his hands.

Currently for the past ten minutes, they were using the sledge hammer to break Naruto's legs, arms, and ribs. They would heal, but they would once again break them. During this whole time, the one that was known as Sero video tapped it.

"Why are you doing this to Naruto-kun, has he suffered enough?" Asked Hinata who was woken up by Naruto's scream of pain from the last hit.

"No, for the people of the leaf believes that he should die. Our master will give them this wish by selling them this video of his torment." Sero stated as Rock picked up the hammer and swung it.

Wack!

The sound of breaking bone filled the air as Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs. His voice would have been lost if his vocal cords had not healed. Hinata had tears in her eyes seeing the boy that she fallen for being injured like this. She was getting mad and started to struggle against the restraints that were holding her down.

"If I ever get loose, I will kill you three." Hinata snarled in anger as the three looked at her then looked at Naruto.

"Wow, I never knew that the Hyuga princess was a demon whore." Rock stated as Hinata glared at him.

It was at this time that moon light hit all the seals of the floor above ground. They light up as it travel the arrays down the steps. These arrays then covered the walls as a hum filled the air. Then a line went down to the wall that Naruto was restrained on and the lite up as well some on the ground.

"Good, it is time." Sero stated as he turned off the camera and put it down while Rock dropped the hammer.

Brick appeared from the shadows and stood by the wall that was just across from Naruto as the other two made their way towards him. Hinata was starting to get scared as Brick hits something and the table turned and tilted it upward where she could look at Naruto. Both of their eyes locked into each other.

"Naruto, I have watched you for a while and drew inspiration from you since that day that you saved me from those bullies. I still have that scarf. If we get out of this, will you be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked into her eyes to see that she was being truthful to him and that the tears that she had cried were for his pain.

Naruto recalled all the time that she was talking about. He then recalled how her face turned red when she was around him. She also recalled how she stuttered when he was around or the time that she fainted when he caught her when she tripped on something. All this time, he thought she was strange, but now he knew why that stuff happened, it was because she was in love with him.

'Dam it, I been going after that bitch Sakura all this time, and she has been interested in me all this time. I guess I can give her a try at least until her clan finds out and forces us to break up. If it becomes something else, I can add her to the list of those there that was meant to come here for me since I am under the CRA, but why do I feel so wrong.' Naruto thought as he noticed the three men wearing white mask walking up towards her.

"Sure…." Naruto was saying when he was interrupted.

"Sorry, but you both are going to die." Sero stated as he hits something on the table that Hinata was strapped to.

At that moment, the table tilted around spinning it so that Hinata was upside down. As it did this, a blade popped up and shoot thru her neck cutting her head off. Her head bounces off the ground a blood poured into the small pool that was already there.

"H….I….N…A..T.A!" Naruto screams as red chakra began to engulf his body.

"You bastards, I will get free and kick your ass. I will then slowly kill you and find a way to bring you back just to slowly and painfully kill you again." Naruto snarled with venom in his voice as his eyes dilated and his pupils became a vertical slit as they began to turn red.

At that moment, another seal activated and started to suck the chakra from Naruto. Naruto screams in pain as he continued to use his rage to attempt to break the restraints that secured him to the walls. He growls a dark and in human growl as he glared at the three with hatred and malice in his eyes as he leaked killing intent which started to fill the air.

Then in the matter of seconds, another seal activated. This seal flashed and then the following things appeared in the air.

' _Primo carcere restrictione frangitur illud signaculum. (31).'_

[(31) I wrote this in Latin using Google Translator. It means 'First Prison restriction seal is broken.' I typed the sentence into the translator to get it.]

"Sero, what does that mean?" Asked Rocks as Naruto continue to struggle against the restraints that held him to the wall.

At that moment, a seal appeared in the blood as it glowed. Then Hinata's body glowed as what appeared to be her soul was pulled out it and into the seal. Then the seal pulsed as it flashed white. In the matter of seconds, the seal had sucked all the blood out of Hinata's body before it all vanished leaving a clean floor where it was once bloody.

 _ **-Deep inside of a cave in a unknown location at the moment the worlds appeared-**_

The cave walls were lined with crystals that provided the light. In the center of the cave, there was a large circle in the cave floor. This circle looked like it had seven triangles that met in the center of it. There were seven silver glowing chains strapped tightly across this circle. That was until a seal at the end of one them appeared and the chain snapped and vanished.

It was at that moment that an un earthly growl filled the air of the cave. Then killing intent filled the air as well as bats that were in the cave started to fall dead onto the cave floor.

 _ **-In a hidden floor beneath the room that Naruto was held in-**_

This room was filled with cobwebs from the spiders that made this place home over the years. The room was large and there was a doorway that had steps that lead upward. The growls of Naruto was muffled, but it still made its way down here.

On the right of the doorways were three chest. They were made of wood and steel. Each one had names in Kanji on them. There were Seras, Rayne, and Skarlet. In the center of the room was three coffins. These three coffins has tubes running from them and then merging into a large clear glass bottle that was hung by chains above them and was upside down with the tubes going to it.

In the matter of seconds, a seal that was itched at the bottom of the bottle glowed read. Then in the matter of seconds, blood that was glowing poured out of it as it filled the two gallon bottle. Then in the matter of seconds, the blood started to go into the tubes. When it finished in the matter of seconds, the room began to fill with unholy energy which radiated from the coffins.

Then in seconds, all three coffins shattered as strong rush of wind appeared out now where blowing all the dust into the air as the spider webs vanished off the walls. In the matter of seconds, when the dust settled down there was three figures standing in the center of the room.

Rayne who was standing there growling as the memories of Naruto and Hinata came into her mind. Rayne was in her fifteen year old form, which was not much different from her other form except she was just a little shorter.

Skarlet was not different, for she also growled at the memories of Naruto and Hinata that flowed in her mind. She was at the same height of Naruto and her body looked well developed for her age.

Seras was like them, for like the others she was pissed at the current circumstances due to the memories of Naruto and Hinata. She was pissed that the girl just confessed to him and they bastards killed her. She like the others were pissed about the pain that had been inflicted on Naruto by them. She was angry with them and they would pay.

"It would appear that Naruto-kun has awakened us along with Hinata." Sera stated as she looked at them and noticed that like her they were naked.

"Yes, and she wanted those fuckers to die for the pain that they caused Naruto before she died." Skarlet stated in a dark voice as they nodded.

"I agree, and in her memory and love for Naruto, we'll will take care of him in her place as well deal with those fucks." Rayne stated as walked over to the chest that had her name and opened it.

"Yes, and there is enough blood for us to drink." Sera stated as her eyes glowed and she looked up to see thru the ceiling that was above them to see what was going on.

"What are we waiting for, let's kick some ass and save Naruto-kun." Skarlet stated as she looked at them.

"Skarlet, I know you want to move now, but I believe that only Naruto-kun is allowed to see our naked forms." Rayne stated as she walked over to the chests and opened up the one that had her name on it.

They quickly with speed an haste dressed for they were not ready for Naruto to see them naked, that and only he is allowed to see them like that. It was like some of Hinata's shyness also came to them along with her memories. That was not all they noticed, it was like parts of her souls was infused with their soul as well, which meant that Hinata was now part of them. They did not mind, after all they had the same goal as her when it came to Naruto.

In the matter of seconds, they were all dressed in a pair of black ANBU paints that had dark red chin guards on them. They tied around their waist blood red belts that had many compartments in them and the buckles had the symbol of the Brimstone Organization on it that was black and the symbol was red.

They also was wearing dark red corsets that were tied with black straps and both were made of leather. Just above their right breast was the patch of the Hellsing Organization.

They were also wearing black leather gloves that reached just passed their elbows that had dark red guards and gauntlets attached to them. On their feet were a pair to dark red boots that were laced up with black leather lace that went all the way up to their knees.

"To bad that there is no weapons, for based on the memories of Naruto's family it takes a lot of training and we are not ready for it." Skarlet stated as they slowly began to seductively walk towards the steps that lead up to the room above.

"We can take theirs and find out who their master is and plan to deal with him." Rayne stated as they all made their way up the stair quickly as they got closer.

They pushed the wall as it silently opened up. They walked into a room that had a walk way around the walls. They also noticed that in the center was a hole where they could see into the room under it which was Hinata's body and Naruto was there.

"I am telling you fuckers, I will get lose and kill you all here where you stand for what you did to Hinata." Naruto snarled as he continued to struggle against the restraints.

"You and want army for you are about to die." Sero stated he looked at the seal to see that it was still sucking out his chakra.

"You think?" Asked a female voice as Sero looked up just in time for Rayne to jump on him and hold him tight.

As Rayne's teeth sunk into his neck, her leg kick the levels on the table that had Hinata's body on it which turned it back up. Sero screams in pain as Brick and Rock move to assist him.

"What do you two think you doing?" Asked another female voice from behind them.

Rock turned around just in time for Skarlet to appear in a swirl of blood and jump right into his arms. He was about to pull her off him when her teeth sunk deeply into the flesh of his neck. He screams in pain.

Brick being ROOT should not be feeling fear. But the fact that two sexy and beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere and now drinking the blood out of his fellow ROOT members seem to bring back the feeling of fear into him. Due to this he takes off running towards the steps.

"Where do you think you are going after the shit you three pulled on Naruto-kun?" Asked a female voice as he looked up to see a blond standing there with her hands on her hips.

Before he could act, she jumps and knocked him down to the ground. She lands right on top of him as then implants her teeth right into his neck and started to drink from him. The screams of all three victims filled the air as the seals powered down.

Naruto was no longer screaming, he lost his anger as he looked at the sight that was before him. His tormenters were being turned into food. The murders of Hinata were being dealt with. He was not sure what to think for he was beside himself as he looked at the scene. He was not sure to think, then his mind processed what was just said.

'What did the last one call me Naruto-kun?' He asked himself as he looked at the sight before him as chakra that was being drained from him stopped.

The first one up was Rayne. She stripped the body of his sword and placed it on her back. She then removed then found his leg and pouches and placed them on her legs. She then emptied the compartments that was on his belt and put the items into the compartments on her belt. She smirked, that fool Danzo had signed his own death warrant.

She then pulled out the two scrolls that was meant for Hinata's and Naruto's bodies. It turned out that he was going to spread a rumor tomorrow that Naruto had ran away from the village and kidnapped Hinata. She picked up the body and tossed it over to the wall that as behind them.

"When you two done draining those bastards, toss them over by the other one. We will take them to the Hokage." Rayne stated as she then placed the scroll by Hinata's body.

"Your death will mean something Hinata Hyuga, for we will take care of your dreams for you are now part of us." Rayne stated as she looked at Naruto.

"Who are you three?" Naruto asked as tears flowed from his eyes as he looked at Hinata's body.

"Well, we are your and hers' will." Rayne stated as she seductively walked over to Naruto and then started to release his restraints as Naruto blushed as he looked at her cleavage and then noticed the patch that was on her chest.

'That is the Hellsing Patch that Jiji was telling me about." Naruto thought as his legs was released from the restraints.

"However, we been awaiting for you Naruto-kun. I am Rayne Ketsueki of the Ketsueki Clan." Rayne stated as smiled while looking into his eyes.

"I am Skarlet Ketsueki, her younger sister even though it is by two years." Skarlet stated as she striped the gear off the one that she fed off of.

"I am Sera Victoria Ketsueki, cousin." Seras stated as she licked the blood off her lips and then started to strip the weapons off the one that she had drained.

"I see that you all wearing the symbol of the Hellsing Clan, but you claim to be from the Ketsueki Clan. Why is that?" Naruto stated and then asked as Rayne smirked at him.

"They thought you were stupid in class, you are very intelligent." Skarlet stated as she tossed the body over to the other one and then walked over to Hinata's body and then sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto responded then realized that she had complimented him, which made him feel funny since this never happened before.

"Well beside Iruka, they pretty much sabotaged his education." Seras stated as she walked over to the other two bodies while dragging the one that she sucked dry by the leg behind her.

"I got Naruto, Skarlet you get Hinata's body and place it in one of those scrolls and toss the other one to Seras, who will use it to see the bodies of the dead ROOT into it." Rayne stated as Naruto fell into her arms for he was weak.

"Lucky bitch." Skarlet stated as she picked up Hinata's head and then turned around and placed in on her chest since her body was no longer restrained.

"To answer your question Naruto-kun, we are part of another clan that is tied closely to the Hellsing Clan by honor. You can say just like the Hellsing Clan, we are tied by honor to your clan." She stated as Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, let me say good bye to her." Naruto stated as Skarlet was about to seal her body into the scroll.

"I take you over there." Rayne stated as she supported Naruto as they made their way to Hinata.

"I am sorry that I did not notice you. Thank you for you love for I will not forget you." Naruto stated with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Naruto-kun she is dead, but she is not gone." Rayne stated as Naruto looked at her and then touched his heart.

"I know, for she is here." Naruto stated with a sad voice smiled and showed her fangs which Naruto noticed.

"Our blood line is very closely like the vampire myth of this world, but we are not vampires even though someone can say we are based on our blood line. But let me tell you this, yours and her blood woke us up, but somehow her soul was infused with the blood. The very same blood that woke us up, so her souls is part of all three of us." Skarlet stated as Naruto looked at her wide eyed.

"Now only that, but one of our abilities is Blood Reading, so we can see the memories of the person, their parents, and their parents." Seras stated as she sealed the three bodies into the scroll that was in her hands.

"I see, that means that you are her while not her at the same time right?" Naruto asked as his mind worked over time on the information that he had been given.

"Yes." Skarlet stated as she sealed Hinata's body and head up into the scroll.

"Well that is good, but I will see you three for you not her even though her soul exists in you all." Naruto stated as they all three smiled at him.

Even though they fell hard for him during seeing see what his life was like, they did not know what to think, but wanted to help him. Now, the love for Naruto from Hinata was in their body from her souls and memories. They were still not fully sure, but just what he said made them fall for him instantly. He was truly one of a kind, that banshee that is his class will not touch him ever again if they have something to say about.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that you know who my father is?" Naruto asked as they all three looked at him and then smiled.

"That and much more Naruto-kun. But can you wait until we see the Hokage first? I think he deserves a chance to explain himself after you promise to keep it a secret." Rayne stated as Naruto looked at her than nodded his head.

"Okay, but I want to know who they were." Naruto responded.

"Now, let's figure out how to get out of here with minimal effort." Seras stated as she looked at Skarlet and Rayne.

"I would blood jump to another location, but I have to have been there or actual see the location, so that is a no." Skarlet stated as she looked at Rayne.

"I think it will be best to use the Shunshin to get out of here, for I have the knowledge and understanding to do it, but with a twist as well." Rayne stated as smiled.

"Okay, you two on either side of Naruto-kun." Rayne stated as Skarlet and Seras vanished and appeared right beside him with an arm on their shoulders.

Naruto was not sure what to think, for here was three very nice looking girls close to his age with the soul of the one that one that confessed her love to him before dying. To make things more confusing they all seem to like him. Yes, they were monsters based on the fangs and drinking the blood of those three, but they seem to nice and good hearted. He detected not ill intent from them as well.

He blushed as he looked to his right to see Seras and accidently looked at her cleavage. Not wanting her to think that he was pervert he quickly looked to his left and got a full of Skarlet's cleavage as well and then blushed even more and looked forward to see Rayne's cleavage as well.

'Come on!' Naruto screamed into his mind as Rayne placed a finger under this chin and lifted up chin and smiled at him.

"My, you see an eye full did'nt you?" Rayne asked with mirth in her voice.

"Naruto-kun, only you are allowed to stare at us and we know that you are a pervert, but one that is respectable of women." Rayne stated in a seductive voice as she kissed him on the lips while Skarlet and Seras kissed his cheeks at the same time which he faints.

"So cute." Rayne stated with a smirk on her face as she looked at Skarlet.

"I am going to bring us outside to the where they snatched them at. We got to collect the body of the ANBU as well." Rayne stated as a swirl of blood appeared them and they vanished into thin air.

 _ **-Forest just a hundred feet from gate 23 of Training Ground 44-**_

At that moment, Inu appeared and found the body of Turkey. He noticed that acid was pore into the hole in the hole that was located in his forehead. He sighs, this meant that his brain was destroyed to make sure that he was dead. He also the 35 silver coins which meant that he was a traitor or least what the person that killed him was saying.

"This is Inu, I found Turkey. He is dead and there is 35 pieces of silver on his body. No sign of Naruto, but I see signs that there were others here as well." Inu stated as he looked into the opening.

"Roger on that. What is your location so we can have a search team there to find him?" The Hokage's voice asked over his earpiece as Inu sighed.

"A hundred feet from gate 23 leading into the forest of death. I am outside of the forest though." Inu stated back into his radio.

"I see, that means that Naruto was training when he was abducted." The Hokage's voice stated Inu nodded his head and noticed that it was several minutes passed midnight now.

"Sir, it looked like he was killed around noon, which was three hours before his shift was over and took his mask." Kakashi stated into his radio as he looked into the opening to see a swirl of blood appear.

His eyes budged out when he saw three very nice looking females appear out of it. They were wearing very revealing outfits. One was in front of them and she drew out the tanto that she had as the other two each had a arm of Naruto. He noticed that they were in a protective positioning around Naruto was as scanning the area for threats. He then noticed that the patch that was on their chest and smirked under his mask.

"Call off the search team, for it would seem that three of his future wives found him first and sir I am jealous." Inu stated as he walked out of the forest.

 _ **-In the Hokage Office at the same time-**_

"Call off the search team, for it would seem that three of his future wives found him first and sir I am jealous." Inu's voice came over the speaker which caused Sloth to face fault and Sandaime Kage smirked as he looked over to Mynce who was smiling.

"I told you that he will be found and that they will be the ones to find him." Mynce stated with smile on her face.

"I see. Let's go see them since Naruto will be staying with them a little earlier than expected." The Sandaime Kage stated as Sloth packed up his radio and placed the earpiece back into his ear.

"Okay, let's go. Mynce you place your hand on me since I know the place where they are at." Sloth stated as Mynce smiled at him and nodded.

She walked over to him and placed her right hand on his shoulder. In the matter of seconds, all three of them vanished into a swirls of leaves.

 _ **-End-**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I hope you like this chapter. I know some people might not like the fact that Hinata dies in this story, but if she survived then she might be joining up with the girls. My friend decided that it would take a lot of blood for them to awaken since they were remade to fit into this world. It was also decided that since she loved him, then her love will live in them since after all they are his future wives.

That was is not all, yes I admit that they getting with him was very quick, but think about it. They got see his life form the outside perspective and fell for him before they were inserted into the world. That was not all, for they also got the memories of Hinata as well her feelings and a third of her soul which affected them some. Then add in the fact that they also got to see his life thru his eyes, well then the only person who might not act yet is Naruto for they had fallen him.

That is just part of it. I know it was hinted in Mynce might have an interest in Kakashi, well we will see about that in future. For my friends notes have her looking at three men with interest. I will hint this, Anko will have interest with one of those three as well. Who will end up with who, I do not know yet for I am still going thru the notes.

Also please note, there will be some Sasuke and Sakura bashing. My friend hated the way they treated Naruto and their attitude, but both will shape up or die according to his notes. Also please note that there will be some changes in ranking and classes as well as this chapter hinted to.

 _ **Q & A**_

 _(Please note that he was the one that suggested for me to do this with my story which is why I am doing it for this story. The date and chapter part was what he wanted to done, so I figure I do his way on this since it was his idea.)_

 **Reviewer:** DarkseidAlex

 **Date:** May 25, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 1

 **Review:** I'm curious enough to want to see where this story go plus it my first time seeing BloodRayne and Naruto fanfiction ever. I'm also a non-canon Naruto pairing fan as well so I hope this is good.

 **Response:** I am glade that the story got your interest. I hope that it lives up to your expectation. I hoped that you looked at the links that I sent you with the others that I found that were good a read that as a cross over.

 **Reviewer:** voidprince

 **Date:** May 26, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 1

 **Review:** Awesome story never heard of a bloodrenge naruto crossover through to be honest was hoping for a female Alucard.

 **Response:** I hope that you like the story. As for Alucard, well as I told you his madness is a little off for me to write as well for my friend. But who knows, my friends notes only goes so far and there is room for me to add. I sent links that show the others, but you said that you had read them.

 **Reviewer:**

 **Date:** May 26, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 1

 **Review:** First I wish to give my condolences for your friend,and I am liking this story already.

 **Response:** Thank you very much. I am glade that you are liking the story. I hope when his notes runs out that I am able to keep it up.

 **Reviewer:** Darkepyon

 **Date:** May 26, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 2

 **Review:** I like the concept of the story so far I only have one issue some of the best stories that we read give the reader a sense of immersion your story would have no problem with that but the large number of author notes or side notes break the flow this makes your story suffer a bit and I'm sure other readers will bitch and moan just calling it a bad story as a suggestion I would either try to limit how many of these you have and either group them up at the end of a section or have them at the end of the chapter I look forward to seeing what happens next.

 **Response:** I understand and I am sure my friend did as well. Those notes were just to explain a few things, like why Rayne became something close to what she hatted. That is not all, but it also give credit to those that gave the ideals of the story. As you can tell, since most of the frame work was there, this chapter only one author note. I think there is only a few more notes left but will take place so few. Only the past two chapter were heavy with them.

 **Reviewer:** jonnywolf

 **Date:** May 26, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 2

 **Review:** its a good story so far sad about hinata but what can you do any way this idea was used by another author of a hellsing x naruto story where naruto gains alucards powers he uses seals in place of gun powder this might solve your trouble take into account that you can make it see like the uzumakis created the seals and the hellsing family created the guns to compensate the power diference with the uzumaki

 **Response:** Glad that you like the story, but Naruto will be given Alucard's powers abilities, for that will make him too OP in my opinion. I know the story that you are talking about I believe. I found my friends notes on the gun matter and you will see. In the next few chapters you will see the weapons of the Hellsing family as well the Shadow Wraiths, for another Naruto Cannon Character will die soon and I will not hint who it was, but it will a well-known character, but not ally of Naruto. That is all the hint that I will give you.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Date:** May 25, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 1

 **Review:** love it

 **Response:** I am sure my friend would be happy with the fact that you loved so much on chapter 1 that you commented on the first chaper.


	4. Shadows of Things to Come

_**Retooled: August 11, 2016**_

 _Okay readers, this chapter is being retooled for the last time. There were some more grammar errors that needed to be corrected. I also did some changes to this story. For this one was needed after I discovered a few things that I needed to clear up as well add. If you read it before, then I suggest that you read it again. Have a good read and thank you for taking you time to read this story. Do not forget to review._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Note:**_ _There will be no poll on this story. This is a side project as well a rewrite of a project a friend of mine was going to post when he was done, but he died. I have all his notes and direction, so this is to him. I am using his notes, but there are some changes that I will make for easier story flow._

 _Please note that the numbers like (1) means that there is note and following after that paragraph. Then right after there will be [ ] where the note will be listed along with any information on it as well the corresponding number._

 _Also note that I will being a Q & A at the end of each chapter as well since I am the one working on this story, but until I am finished using up my friends notes, do not expect any polls or me take any suggestion but you are allowed to say them._

 _Also the prices of children and human lives found on this date from http www havocscope com (backslash) black-market-prices (backslash) human-trafficking-prices (backslash) and will use them. I will use the cheapest since we all know that high prices do not sell on anything._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter Three**

 **Shadows of Things to Come**

 _ **-Realm: Earth 510200014330**_

 _ **-Date: November 1, 1613 A.C.-**_

 _ **-Location: just a hundred fee from gate 23 of Training Ground 44-**_

Inu looked at the girls then decided that it was time to mark the body of the fallen traitor. He looked at the body and then pulled out an orange flag that could be seen. He then pulled out a smoke bomb and set it off. In the matter of minutes, an ANBU member wearing a horse mask appeared right beside him.

"Listen up, stay here with the body. Someone from T&I will be here to process the scene as well the body." Inu stated as Horse looked at him and then nodded their head to show that they understood.

"This is Inu to Snake." Inu stated as he began to slowly walk out of the tree line as Rayne looked directly at him and was in a fighting stance ready to fight.

"Snake here." A female voice which was none other than Snake came back over in the earpiece that was in his ear.

"I have Horse standing by the body of Turkey. I something else and orders to deal with by the Hokage." Inu stated as he completely walked out of the forest.

"Roger." Snake replied back over the ear piece as Inu noticed that the girl that was standing before the other relaxed some.

"You are Inu, one of the ones that watched over Naruto-kun as he was growing up and protected him from drunk idiots." Rayne stated as she looked at him and then Naruto.

"Yes, I am one of the few that protected him. Did he tell you that?" Inu asked with interest.

"His memories did." Rayne replied as Inu thought back to the meeting between the Hokage and Integra and then nodded.

In the matter of seconds, the Sandaime Hokage, Mynce, and Sloth appeared right before them. Inu sighed as Rayne dropped her sword and tackled Mynce down unto the ground.

"Mynce, it is good to see you again." Rayne stated as Mynce just laid there bewildered.

This is not the same Rayne that she had trained. This one was full of emotion and happy as the one that she knew was not. The Rayne that she knew only showed sarcasm and anger, but lust as well when she was killing, but this Rayne was different from that one.

"Sorry, it just that you were one of the few people that I actually liked." Rayne stated as Mynce looked at her then just smiled.

"That is interesting, I knew that you did not hate me, but I did know that you liked me back then. Well, back then were harden by the time the organization found you." Mynce stated with a raised eyebrow as Rayne smirked.

"Do not worry, my emotions are in check when fighting, but since Hinata Hyuga's soul is part of me I am a little unstable during times out of combat." Rayne stated as Mynce smiled as they both got off the ground.

"I see, well it is good to see you again…..wait what do you mean about Hinata Hyuga's soul being part of you?" Asked Mynce as everyone looked at her.

"Yes, please explain." The Sandaime Hokage stated as they all looked at her.

"Hogake-sama, it would better if we speak in your office with it being secured." Rayne stated as the old man sighed and then looked at Naruto who was being held up by two lovely looking girls.

The Sandaime Hoke could not believe his eyes though. Mynce he understood being as good looking as she was, but these three though took the cake. They were very developed for their age and were very good looking.

'Interesting, I guess it's part of their bloodline.' He thought as he looked as them.

"Okay. Inu take Naruto to the hospital and watch him. I will fill you in. Sloth take the girls to my office. We be right there with you all." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Rayne stopped them.

"Naruto's safety cannot be trusted at this moment, for there are spies there. He is just tired from blood lose and chakra drain, but he is alright. We should take him with us." Rayne stated as the Hokage looked at her wide eyed and then nodded his head.

"If you say so, but you will explain yourself." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Rayne nodded her head.

"That is what we are planning to do sir, but before we leave there is something that I need to I have to collect real quick that was left behind." Rayne stated as she vanished in a swirl of blood which took both Sloth and the Sandaime Hokage by surprise.

"You know that is something to see someone so young use the Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) like that, but even more so when it looks like they adding what appears to be blood to it." Sloth commented as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head up and down.

"We all three know it since there were three ROOT members that we drained when we woke up. We now have their knowledge and memories." Seras stated as they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Besides, only Rayne is able to do it at the moment since she is older than us, so she can adapt quicker." Skarlet stated as Seras nodded her head to show that she agrees with her.

"Me and Skarlet only can do Taijutsu and parts of our blood line that we unlocked in the past well today. Rayne is little more advanced than we are in that area. Now we all three good Taijutsu with Rayne being more advanced of course." Seras stated as Skarlet spoke up.

"We also already know and can do Bunshin Jutsu (Clone Technique), Kawarimi Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), and the Henge Jutsu. However unlike Rayne, me and Seras do know the Shunshin, but cannot do it yet and we both do not the basics down of Blood Release even though we can do Blood Reading due to our bloodline." Skarlet stated as the Hokage looked at her and then at Mynce.

"They could go ahead and graduate from the academy and be a team." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Mynce nodded her head.

"Yes, but then they will not get to know Naruto and the others well. Besides, earlier today we decided to have Rayne in the class with them as well despite being already Chunin level due that special team request that I made." Mynce stated as she looked at the Hokage who nodded his head which was when Rayne appeared with a camera that Sero had as she looked at it and then at the Hokage and spoke.

"In this camera is a tape of Naruto being beaten and cut. They were going to sell it to the civilians after Naruto was dead to raise money for ROOT." Rayne stated as he looked into the old man's eyes to see anger in them which told her that he really did love Naruto like a grandson just like the memories that she gotten from Naruto showed.

"Can I destroy it, or will you need it for evidence?" She asked with anger in her voice as the Sandaime Hokage smiled at the emotion.

"Wait till after the meeting and we will make sure that tasteless item is destroyed." The Sandaime Hokage stated in a firm voice as Rayne nodded to show that she understood.

"Now, let's head off." The third Hokage stated as he places his hands on Rayne and both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Mynce walked over to Skarlet and Seras as they held up a sleeping Naruto. Sloth walked over Mynce touched Seras and Sloth. In the matter of seconds, they vanished in a Shunshin as well.

Only a few seconds had passed when all of them appeared in the Hokage office. They all looked around as Skarlet and Seras along with Rayne walked over to the couch that was there over by the wall in the office. Rayne smiled as she sat down and the girls forced him to sit in her lap. Skarlet sat down on Rayne's right as Seras sat down on her left.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled as he watched this and as Skarlet reached down and picked up Naruto's legs and placed them on her lap as Seras guided his head into her lap. They each started to rub the body part that was in their lap as they looked up at the Hokage.

'Ora Hantāaigan' Rayne thought as the iris of her eyes changed from the color of green to blue as she looked around.

"Good, it is all clear for only use is here and there are not active seals yet." Rayne stated as her eyes changed back.

"Hokage-sama, before we begin, please note that we have the memories of Hinata Hyuga, Naruto, and three ROOT agents by the code names Sero, Brick, and Rock." Seras stated as she looked the Sandaime Hokage.

"We have not edited them yet, so you might want to get Inoichi Yamanaka here to look thru them. Only him, for he might want to know about some traitors to his clan as well. We did not touch them so he can gain whatever needed from those three ROOT members as well the events that led up to this point from Naruto's and Hinata's memories." Rayne stated with a smiled on her face.

"Do not know how, but it would seem that somehow Hinata's blood from being killed by them was infused with her soul, so we each have a piece of her soul in us." Skarlet stated as the Hokage looked at her then sighed.

"The same could be said about the other two as well, for we only gotten a fifth of her blood and soul each." Seras stated as Mynce smirked.

"So my little sisters are not awake." Mynce stated as Rayne, Seras, and Skarlet looked at her.

"If they are going to be joining Naruto-kun's harem, then when need to talk to them." Skarlet stated with a blank looked on her face as she looked at Mynce.

"Sir, it would not hurt to wait until then, for after he gets here it would be beast to seal this room for security reasons, for your position and Naruto is in danger. After it is sealed, have Mynce check around for any seals that should not be active." Rayne stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head to show that he understood that they were looking after him and Naruto.

'Seriously, I am getting too old for this shit.' The Sandaime Hokage thought as he looked at Sloth as he nodded his head.

"Sir, Snake wants to know if you want her to continue assisting Ibiki. Also Inoichi is there with her." Sloth asked as the Sandaime Hokage sat down at his desk and then rubbed his chin.

"Tell her that at the moment, she is part of T&I until further notice. She has been trying to join them for some time. This is a good time to place there. Also inform her that she is to keep her mask, but only wear it if Ibiki orders her to after she goes home." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he thought some more as he reached into his robes and pulled out his pipe.

"Also inform her that she needs to tell Inoichi to come here and be prepared to scan five people memories. He might as well prepare for a total of 21 and that he will be paid for the total of S ranked missions for each reading that deemed worthy to do." He ordered as Sloth nodded his head as the Hokage pulled out a pouch of tobacco.

"Let's test for seals, we can do it while we wait for him to arrive." The Sandaime Hokage stated once he heard Sloth talk into the radio as he smiled and put some tobacco into his pipe.

"She told him, he will be here in a ten minutes due to location that he is currently at." Sloth stated as the Hokage did a series of hand sings.

"Privacy Barrier Jutsu!" The Hokage stated as he slammed his hands onto the desk.

A blue light shot thru the air as glowing white lines crawled up from the desk onto the floor, walls, and ceiling of the office. Once this was done, he nodded his head and Mynce's eyes changed, for like Rayne's her iris changed from the color of green to blue. She looked around and pointed to the door as he lite his pipe.

"There is a seal there sir, it is a listening seal." Mynce states as she walked over and scratched it so the seal would no longer work.

"That is all sir, if you wanted to know, recall I was with Integra as she trained with the Uzumaki Clan, so while there I learned their sealing since my clan is their cousin." She stated as the Hokage released the barrier and then sighed.

"I have an ideal who placed that seal there." The Hokage stated with a sigh, for if he was correct than Danzo might have gotten his hands on much information that he wanted to keep out of his hands.

"It was created to only activate when you sealed this room off." Mynce stated as she walked by to the others as her eyes changed back to normal.

"I see." The Sandaime Hokage replied as he looked around them.

"I have an idea whose seal that was, but at the moment we have other things to take care off." The Sandaime Hokage stated as she nodded her head.

"You know sir, it might not be a bad idea to have her scan the office or any other when we have a secure meeting." Sloth stated as the Hokage looked at him then smirked.

"I will do it for you for a while sir, if that is if you want me to sir." Mynce stated as the Hokage smirked and then looked at her.

"I take it that your eyes allowed you to see the seals because of the chakra that is to activate them as well for them to be working, right?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as she nodded her head yes.

"We will take about it later, for Inoichi is now here." He stated as the door to his office opened up.

In came a normal looking man that had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he was wearing spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line.

The Hokage at once again activated the Privacy Barrier Jutsu. He looked at Mynce who once again looked over the room with her eyes and nodded stating that it was all clear.

"Sir, what is going on?" Inoichi asked as he looked at Hokage.

"Her eyes can see chakra, she already found a listening seal that was set to activate when I put up this Jutsu. The reason why for this Jutsu, we have traitors in the village and according to them, there are some in your clan as well." The Hokage stated with frown as Inoichi looked at him and then at Mynce, Rayne, Seras, and Skarlet.

"Before you speak, you need to know that the ones that has these memories as those three that has Naruto in their laps." The Hokage stated as Inoichi raised his eye brow and noticed that they did have Naruto in their laps, and smiled for it was about time Naruto had someone that was nice to him.

"Read this." The Hokage stated as he passed a scroll to the Inoichi, a scroll that Mynce recalled that Integra handed him about her blood line.

Inoichi looked the scroll and read it. During reading it, his face showed shock and disbelief and then back to a passive look. After several minutes, he rolled it back up and then handed it back to the Hokage.

"That is very interesting and I know understand the orders that Snake gave me a little better." Inoichi stated as he smiled.

"Now, before you began Inoichi-san, you must understand something. Our minds work a little different from anyone else's due to our blood line. We have an inner persona that goes through our memories and gets rid of anything that we do not want to remember or recall." Mynce stated as Inoichi looked at him.

"The best way to describe it would be to say that our mind works like a warehouse and our inner persona is the keeper and archiver." Mynce stated as she looked at him.

"Actually Mynce, since a fifth of Hinata's soul is in each of us, we now have her along with our inner persona in our minds now." Rayne stated as Mynce looked at her funny and then noticed that Seras and Skarlet nodding their heads to show that she was speaking the truth about them as well.

"I was saying before that little bit of interesting tidbit, this allows us to only keep what we need and not clutter our minds with useless information. That is not all, we can condense our memories down so we still know it, but only what we condensed it down to. So if we want to start over, we can wipe out our own minds." Mynce added as she sighed when noticed the looks on Inoichi's and Hokage's faces which were showing looks of confusion.

"Think of this way, the condensed memory is nothing more than a detailed file that someone made. In a way, you can say if I want to recall someone from my past it will be nothing more than a file in my mind that someone else wrote instead of a memory," Seras stated as Inoichi and Hokage nodded their head to show that they understood now.

"I take it that is what you all did when you went into hibernation?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as Mynce nodded.

"Knowledge is great, but at the same time we do not want to have our old lives invade this new one sir. You have to understand, not all of us had happy lives in the past." Mynce stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"I can say for sure that all three of us have condensed our past lives, only a few images remain. We did this so we can live a new life when we started, so Inoichi can go thru our own memories as well. But he has to understand even though we are those people in the past, we are not at the same time." Seras stated with a smile as Skarlet and Rayne both nodded their heads to show that she was speaking on their behalf.

"If they are deleted, can you recover them?" Asked Inoichi thinking that this was very interesting.

"No, once we delete something from our mind, we lose it forever unless we drink a pint of blood from someone that just happens to have those memories. But we can block out those memories if we choose or destroy them before we go thru them." Mynce stated as Inoichi nodded his head to show that he understood.

"They cannot clear them out though during normal time, they would have to meditate or sleep doing it which is why I advise that once this is done they come with me so they can do it." She stated with a smile on her face as they all looked at her and them smiled back.

"The good news is that I stocked up on memory scrolls, I have enough for a hundred people at the moment on me. If they allow me, I can also gather what information the parents of those three might have as well." Inoichi stated as the Sandaime Hokage looked at them.

"If you allow him to as well copy any Jutsu that you gather from their blood, I will pay you for one A rank mission for each one that he finds useful. You get your money in a voucher before you leave here, but once you all graduate the academy they will be added to records as such, but blank on details about them." The Hokage stated the girls looked at each other and them at him.

"Sir, that is fine, but we ask that you combine them all since we acted like a team so we can share the payment as well the glory of it being added into our records." Rayne stated with a smile as the Hokage smirked, they were new here and already understood the importance of being on a team.

"Sure. Now, Rayne based on a test you will get in two days, you may not be a normal student. However, you will have to spend time in class with Naruto and everyone else." The Hokage stated as Rayne smirked in a way to show her fangs.

"That is fine, for there are two people that we want to meet and set straight. I promise you that it might make them a better ninja for the village." Rayne stated as the other two smirked as well which sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room.

"Before we begin though, the memories that you are going to copy are just those of ROOT and their parents and grandparents right? I mean you will leave Naruto's parents and grandparents along with Hinata's right? Only see what you need from the memories of them to see how they ended up where we found them, for you will respect the memories of Naruto's and Hinata's parents and grandparents and not touch them." Skarlet asked as the Hokage smiled, for they were protecting him and what belonged to him.

"Yes, you hear that Inoichi, you will go after those of the ROOT members and leave the others alone except for you need to know in how Naruto and Hinata ended up in their hands." The Hokage stated as Inoichi smiled, for he knew who Naruto's parents were and happy to see that these three girls are willing to protect it.

"I have the memories of Hinata, Sero an ROOT operative, and Naruto in my mind that has not been touched until after you see them." Rayne stated as she looked at Inoichi.

"I have the memories of Hinata, Naruto, and an ROOT operative by the name Rock." Skarlet stated as Inoichi looked at her.

"I myself have the memories of Hinata, Naruto, and an ROOT scumbag by the name of Brick." Seras stated with venom in her voice.

"I take it that you did not like the memories of Brick Seras." Inoichi stated as she Seras looked at him.

"His test was to fight his sister and kill her. He loved her, I mean beyond sibling love and she did as well. To get back at Danzo, he rapped and then killed any female between the ages 12 up to 50 because he felt emotions while doing to get back Danzo for all that he was put thru." Seras stated as they looked at her grimly as Inoichi looked at her then smiled.

"I guess I do you first then Seras." Inoichi stated as pulled out a scroll and wiped some blood on it.

In a puff of smoke, seven large scrolls appeared onto the floor next to him. They were about two feet tall not counting the six inch handles. He picked up and brought it over to Seras and then went back over to the others. After several minutes, he had all seven within reaching distance.

"Now, before we start I want you all to know that everything that is discovered here from this moment on is an S Rank secret until further notice. Even though Naruto does not hear this, I expect you three to make him understand." The Hokage stated as he looked at them.

"Mainly before you tell him about his parents and inform him about the enemies that they had which is why he was not informed of them. He needs to understand this, and that I am sorry to keep it from him." The Hokage stated with sadness in his voice as Rayne looked at him.

"Trust me sir, we will make him understand also inform him to keep it a secret as well until he is strong enough to defend himself." Rayne stated as the Hokage nodded his head.

"Okay, since that is out of the way, I guess I can tell you three about these scrolls. You see, each of these scrolls can hold up three hundred years of memories, so what I am going to do is copy the memoires of the ROOT agents, their parents and their parents if they are good enough. This way we can be quick and allow you three and Naruto to sleep." He stated as placed his hand on one of the handles of the scroll.

"Are you ready now?" Inoichi asked as Sera nodded her head as he placed his other hand on her head.

 _ **-Inside of Seras' mind-**_

Inoichi finds himself in a large court yard. He looks around to see that this was a nice place. He noticed that he was standing right before a huge house that was several stories tall and was made of red stone that was small. He was not sure what to think for he never scene such a building like this before, but he could tell that it was a building for some high class rich person. He also noticed that he was right there at a set of double doors made of wood.

He was about to knock when the doors opened. He noticed that he was standing right before Seras. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Welcome to Hellsing Manor Mr. Yamanaka." Seras stated as she stepped aside to allow him to walk in.

He noticed that the place was filled with weapons that he seen and never seen before. He then looked at Seras with a questing look on his face as she closed the door and then looked at him.

"These are weapons that I know how to use and maintain in my life time. You see, where I come from I was part of an organization that protected humanity from monsters." She stated as she walked past him.

"This house was the base of that organization. I died in due time, but then Unmei No Megami collected me and gave me a new mission and a chance to live as a human again." Seras stated as he followed her.

"Really, what is this new mission if I might ask? You can say nothing and I will not and can force you since you invited me here, but you cannot lie since this is your mind." Inoichi replied as she looked over her shoulder and then smiled.

"I can tell you the mission Inoichi. You see, the mission is simple. You know Naruto-kun was supposed to die along with Hinata and this world would be on step closer to the end. The Nine Tails was supposed to reform in the location and destroy this village in nine years." Seras stated as Inoichi blanched at the thought and realized that her and the others being here not only saved Naruto but the village as well.

"Our mission was to save Naruto-kun and assist this village. Well, now I and the others have decided to add to that mission and that is to protect, love, and assist Naruto-kun in his dreams and rebuild the Uzumaki Clan making it stronger with our Blood Line." Seras stated they walked into a large dining room.

"I see, then I thank you for saving him and the village, for the village owes you thanks." Inoichi stated as he bowed.

"We did not do it for the village, we did it for Naruto-kun and those that did treat him nicely. You and your clan did nothing for nor against him, but your daughter was a bitch to him and made him feel small at times, but she was going alone the Sasuke crowd." Seras stated as Inoichi sighed, he wished that she would not go after the Uchiha.

"Now, even though there was actions and things that she said were mean to Naruto-kun, she was only a little more than the norm from the other children and under a bully level. However, she made it as number two on the bitch list since Sakura Haruno is number one." Seras stated with anger in her voice as she stopped at a door that was to her left since she turned around him.

"Now, now, now, Seras-chan. He was busy and he cannot help that Ino is a fangirl for Sasuke." Stated as firm and strong voice from behind her as Inoichi looked to see one Hinata Hyuga standing there with a smile.

"I see, it is true that you reside in their minds as well." Inoichi stated as Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"I am a fifth of my soul. I am sad that I finally confessed my love to Naruto only to lose my head soon afterward, but at least I can live on and assist Seras and her cousins in loving Naruto and make sure that he is happy." Hinata stated with a smile on her face.

"I see, well I am here to see the memories of the ROOT agents and their parents as well look into yours and Naruto's memories of the event that resulted into your death." Inoichi stated as Hinata nodded her head.

"Inoichi, I wish for you to keep the information about me being here as well my memories a secret from father and the clan. Father will be sad and the clan will demand that I and my memories will be wiped out from their minds." Hinata stated in a firm voice.

"I agree and will inform Mynce, Inu, Sloth, and the Hokage of your wish." Inoichi stated as Hinata smiled.

"Seras, I am heading to the library to look more into your past adventures if you need me." Hinata stated as she walked past them.

"You let her look into your past?" Inoichi asked as Seras smiled.

"As a woman, Naruto was hers first even though she died soon after she confessed to him. Due to that, I say that she has the right to know about the women that will taking care of her Naruto-kun would you agree?" Seras smiled as Inoichi smirked and then nodded.

"Now, this way." Seras stated with a smirk that showed her fangs as she opened the door that has some stairs that lead downward.

After a few minutes of walking downward a series of spiraling stair cases, they finally ended up at the bottom. There they were in a long hallway that was lined up with doors on either side. He noticed that they could not see the end due to darkness.

"The torches mark which ones are full until I clean them and move what I want to keep upstairs into my personal library and throw out what I do not want." Seras stated as she stood by the door that was to right.

Inoichi looked at the door and noticed that on the door was Naruto's face. He figured that this door was one that has Naruto's memories in it.

"We will start with Naruto first and then Hinata since you are just wanting to see the memories of the event that ended up with him nearly dead and Hinata's death." Seras opened the door to see Naruto strapped and chained up to the wall of the room.

"So you have returned master." Naruto stated in a monotone voice as Seras just shook her head.

"I hate seeing him and Hinata like this. You see the memories that we gain are those that exist in him from the day that he was born to the moment that we drunk his blood. You still have to see into his to see the event thru his eyes from the moment that we woke up." Seras stated as she looked at Naruto then smiled.

"I see, so all their memories are represented as themselves in a dungeon as your slave then." Inoichi stated as he understood that this was how they gain access to the memories.

"Yes." Seras stated as she then looked at the avatar of Naruto.

"Naruto, show us what this gentleman wants to see." Seras stated as the avatar of Naruto nodded his head and then looked at Inoichi.

"What do you wish to see?" Naruto asked as Inoichi thought for a few seconds.

"I wish to see the entire day that lead up to Hinata's death as well all events up to that to the last thing you recall. Also, let me see how you were treated in class as well by the villagers so I can understand and attempt to make things better." Inoichi stated as Naruto nodded his head.

After what seemed forever, Inoichi and Seras walked out of the cell. She then closes the door and then looked at the man that was there with her.

"No one should have to go thru that." Inoichi stated with a pale face, for he heard war torture stories that was nicer than want he went thru as Seras nodded her head.

"That was just the worst that he been thru, true but even you have to say the village is wrong in their treatment of Naruto-kun." Seras stated as Inoichi nodded his head, for there is much he need to talk to his fellow clans and the Hokage about the civilian population.

"I say, he is strong to still want to be loyal to this village for I do not blame him if he decides to leave." Inoichi stated in a grim tone, but the look in his eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

"I say, Naruto-kun is one of a kind. The civilians should count their lucky stars that the two at the ramen stand, Iruka Umino, and the Hokage were kind to him and he count them as his important people. His desire to be Hokage is to be noticed and respected, but deep down it is to protect them as well this village that he loves despite the hell that the civilians put him thru." Seras stated as she leads to the door across that was across the hall.

"I see." Inoichi stated with smile on his face.

"This is Hinata-chan's memories." Seras stated as she opened the door.

Once again the process is done, this time he saw everything from Hinata's point and view. Inoichi now knew that without a doubt Naruto was meant to die during the whole event if it was not for the girl's arrival.

"I have no doubts now that the Leaf would be destroyed in nine years if you three have not come." He stated as he looked at the door next to Hinata to see that it had the face of her mother.

"I see that you indeed gain the memories of the parents and their parents as you stated. You do know that you are a walking security risk if you were not loyal to Naruto and him in turn loyal to the village." Inoichi stated with a mirth, for one Naruto now has the village by the balls, which was good for the boy after all the shit that was done to him.

"Yes, but please note that those are the memories to the point of Hinata's birth. Now, when it comes to the fathers, then it is up to the point of conception." Seras stated as Inoichi looked at the doors and then noticed one with the Nine Tails Fox.

"I noticed that you see that as well." Seras stated as Inoichi nodded his head.

"Well, you see, since the blood that we drink to gain the memories must be from the person, then that means that it has chakra in it. The theory is that the memories are carried by the chakra, which means that we also gain the memories of the Nine Tail Fox as well." Seras stated with a smile on her face.

"Can I see his as well, I want to see that day of the attack for there are too much missing information that day for it to be random." Inoichi requested as Seras smiled at him.

"Sure why not." She replied as they walked to the door.

 _ **-Outside, in the Hokage's office-**_

Mynce, Sloth, and Inu was talking while Inoichi was busy in the mind of Seras. They noticed that after a few minutes, Inoichi's hand reached for another scroll and stayed still. After what seem to take a five minutes, Inoichi moved and stood up. He had used the total of four scrolls.

"Their ability Blood Reading is real. After I am done, I can fill out their report to you sir, but note this. Naruto is only loyal to this village because of you, Iruka Umino, and the two at the ramen stand. Hinata made that list tonight, but she was beheaded." Inoichi stated as he looked at the Hokage.

"I also was shown the hell that he has been put thru, I do not blame him one bit. But his loyalty to this village is because he knows that you want him too and this is the only place that he knows of." Inoichi added as he sighed.

"The one known as Brick is a bastard all right. It seem that him and his sister was purchased a year before the third war by Danzo from an orphanage for 20,546.00

Ryo each ($600.00 U.S.)." Inoichi stated as he looked at the Hokage.

"Also they were twins. Their mother was a civilian that was raped by a Cloud Shinobi who had two parents that were shinobi of the Cloud village as well." Inoichi stated as he moved those four used scrolls and sealed them into another scroll.

"By the way, Turkey was a traitor. He was killed for payment, but he agreed to look the other way in Naruto's adduction for 513,650.00 Ryo ($15,000.00 U.S.). He also informed them of the schedule of watch over Naruto and who was supposed to relieve him at that time." Inoichi stated as the Hokage looked pissed.

"I see." The Sandaime Hokage stated with a frown and anger in this voice.

"Also sir, Brick also knew at least 15 staff members of the Hospital that are actually ROOT agents. Their skills and knowledge are real, but they were raised in the program." Inoichi added as the Hokage nodded his head understand why the girls did not want him in there.

"And Sir, I also found out that his, Sero's, and Rock's action were under orders of Danzo, for he thought that they would gain power thru them which would change the ROOT program forever. Hinata was part of this mess if she wanted to be or not from the get go." Inoichi stated as unsealed seven more of those scrolls and moved the unused ones along the one that unsealed in front of Seras and placed them right in front of Rayne.

"Also, I found out who Minato's parents are and I know you are going to have trouble believing it as well as I did." Inoichi stated the Hokage looked at him.

"Who?" He asked, for that was one thing that Minato wanted, and that was to know who his parents are.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya sir. From the memories that I found which Seras let me look into, she was drunk when her and Jiraiya got together for a one-night stand after Dan's death." Inoichi stated as the Hokage smirked.

"I have a test ran on his DNA against their DNA. This will knock her out of her slump." The Hokage stated with a smile on his face as Inoichi looked at Rayne.

"Sir, I found something out about their blood line." Inoichi stated as the Third Hokage took a puff of his pipe.

"Really what is that?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"It seems that they only get memories if they drink from a person. The reason why is because the chakra in the blood contains the memories." Inoichi stated as the Hokage looked at him and thought about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"That actually makes sense in a way if you think about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Inoichi nodded his head.

"Yes, but there is a reason that I came to this conclusion with Seras and I am sure that the other two will agree. It would seem that they have the memories of the fox and I was able to see why he attacked the village thirteen years ago." He stated as the Hokage looked at him and then nodded his head.

"Really, what did you find out?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as he looked at Inoichi.

"When his mother gave birth, someone held Naruto hostage to separate him from Kushina. When Minato managed to get Naruto from him, he was fast enough to Shunshin her from the place. The man had a orange mask, wearing a black cloak with red clouds and only had one eye. His only eye was an right one and it was either the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or the plain one and called himself Madara Uchiha even though the foxes memories stated that he was a fake, but an real Uchiha." Inoichi stated as he looked at the Hokage.

"The fox has memories all three of his containers as well. Kushina witnessed him killing your wife and everyone else. He was fast and strong, at least Kage level for he fought Minato and gave him a hard time." Inoichi stated as he looked the Kage in the eye.

"Even though he only had one eye and was not Madara Uchiha, he was still able to control of the Kyubi and ordered him to attack the leaf sir. He was able to do what Madara did against the first all those years ago." Inoichi stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head and then took another puff of his pipe.

"I see, that answers many questions as well created a few new ones." The Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto.

"From what I seen sir, Naruto is going have to be trained much more than a normal shinobi due to the fact that madman might come after him for the Kyubi." Inoichi stated as he looked at Naruto and then stretched and got on his knees right in front of Rayne.

"I agree." The Hokage stated as he looked at Naruto.

"Let me known when you are ready." He stated as Rayne smiled then looked him in the eyes.

"I am ready." Rayne stated as he once again placed a hand on the scrolls and then one on her forehead.

 _ **-Inside Rayne's mind-**_

Inoichi looked around and looked at the scene that he found himself. There was graveyard with names that he did not know or could read on them. There was thousands of them lined up in all directions, but one and that was the walk way that lead up an large fortress like building. He walked up to it to see that it was surrounded by a very deep moat. He noticed that there was a draw bridge that he could crossed.

"Welcome Mr. Yamanaka." Stated a voice that he knew was Hinata's from beside him.

He looked over to see her walking toward him, she had a smile on her face. Right behind her was none other than Rayne.

"I normally do not like others in my mind, but since Hinata was important to Naruto, I allow her stay. You are here because you need information which I will provide." She stated as they walked down the walkway towards the inner building of the area that looked like a castle.

He notices the black flags with the marks on them that he noticed that was her belt buckle. But that did not take up his time as he noticed the different strange metal things that showed a different form of technology and some of them had a strange X (The Nazi Symbol) on them in a white circle with a red square behind it.

"Those are machines of war that I learned how to use and destroy during my first life. Those black flags were symbols of the organization that found me and trained me so I can hunt down threats to humanity." Rayne stated as they walked into the castle and looked at the weapons that lined the wall which were more numerous than inside of Seras' mind.

"That graveyard, well those are the ones that I killed over the years. I made sure to never forget them." Rayne added as they walked.

"I take it that these are the weapons that you know how to use as well." He stated as Rayne smirked.

"Killing, hatred, and lust is all that I knew. Mynce, I had respect and not unto Hinata came into my mind I never knew love and peace." Rayne stated as they walked down the hall.

"I see, sound like you were nothing more than a weapon." Inoichi stated as Rayne smirked.

"You know of the blood line that we have sounds almost like right?" Rayne stated as she looked at him.

"Even though they do not exist, it sounds like the legends of vampires in many ways more than one. Seras informed me that before Unmei No Megami collected her at the end of her world, she was a human police officer that was killed and turned into a vampire." Inoichi stated, for he was issues believing it, but know after seeing this he is starting to believe it.

"Yes, well my father was a vampire that raped my mother. When I was born as a dhampir, he wiped out my entire human family in hopes that I would come to him like my siblings. Instead, I seek to end him. I survive many wars over the years before I got my hands on him many years later as well my siblings." Rayne stated as Inoichi looked at her.

"I only learned what I wanted to learn to kill him. The lust was for stress release during my first life. I lived many years and saw many things, but always respected humans that managed to look fear in the face and attempt to act and sometimes winning. I hated those that preyed on the weak to survive." Rayne stated as she looked at Inoichi.

"I am from a different world than Seras was. There was no Hellsing organization to look over and protect humanity. There was only Brimstone and they saw me as a weapon and nothing more. I agree with their assessment, for I was filled with hatred for my father and still was after I killed him, but still protected humanity knowing that it might piss my father off in the grave." Rayne stated with a smirk.

"Then my world ended and I was looking forward to the rest. That was when Unmei No Megami came and gave me the mission and a change to live as a member of the race that I respected." Rayne stated as Inoichi paid attention.

"The mission which allow me to become human, but keep the abilities that I had, well most of them. The Blood Line was mostly based on my abilities since I was the closet to human among us." Rayne stated as they continued to walk.

"Naruto is my objective, but after seeing his life and Hinata here, he is more than a mission now. I see him as my future as well." Rayne stated as Inoichi nodded his head as they walked thru a door that lead down to the dungeons.

"Seras told me about your mission and the fate that was for the village and Naruto without you all." Inoichi stated as Rayne smirked in way that it showed her fangs.

"In some ways, I am what I hate and in others ways I am what I wanted to become. Unmei gave me a future and a life that I never had in my world. Now, I can experience the joys of love and have a family." Rayne stated as they made it to the dungeons.

"I am happy for you. I do not see Naruto's or Hinata's memories again. Just take me to the Root Agent and his parents and grandparents." Inoichi stated as Rayne nodded her head as they walked down the hallway.

 _ **-Back in the Hokage's office-**_

The Sandaime Hokage was standing there. Inoichi grabbed another scroll and after he was done, he used a total of three of them again. He looked up and walked around the office murmuring to himself curse words as everyone looked at him.

"Sorry Mr. Yamanaka." Rayne stated in a sad voice.

"What is going on?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as Inoichi stopped and then took a deep breath.

"I had a older brother that was missing and never found. Even though there was no body, it was believed that he was killed. This took place when he was six. I only knew of his existence because mother and father told me about him. This happened ten years before I was born." Inoichi stated as he looked at the Hokage.

"Sir, I just found out that the one that she had memories of was him as Sero's father. It would seem that Danzo had kidnaped him from the clan." Inoichi stated he looked at the Hokage.

"But Sero was his son, with a female shinobi that he kidnapped and held prisoner and might still from IWA during the third war."

"Sir that was just the start of it, it would seem that my dead uncles were there when my brother was kidnapped and was there during the rapping of the IWA shinobi, for they took part as well." Inoichi stated with a hint of anger.

"Also, this Sero also escorted the Elder Hyuga Clan Council to see Danzo after Hiashi left the village three days ago for some odd reason. When he escorted them back, they were carrying a large suitcase with them." Inoichi stated as the Hokage sat down and picked up his pipe.

"I do not like what means, no I do not like it at all." The Hokage stated as he packed some more tobacco into the pipe.

"Yes, but according to Sero's memory, Rock was in the room during the meeting." Inoichi stated as he took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Will you be able to continue on?" The Hokage asked as Inoichi took a deep breath and nodded his head as Inochi moved the empty scrolls next to Skarlet.

"Yes. Going thru the memories in their minds is easier, for I do not have to break them since they are in a controlled state already. Not only that, I can break and cool down before continuing on in their mind for it like another world in their minds." Inoichi stated as he walks to Skarlet and got in front of her.

"Let me known when you are ready." He stated as Skarlet smiled showing her fangs.

"I am ready." She replied as Inoichi place a hand on a scroll and the other one on her head.

 _ **-Inside of Skarlet's mind-**_

Inoichi opened his eyes and looked around. The area that he was in currently was nothing more than a waste land. There were skeletons all over the place and crosses lining up and down on both sides of the road. On these crosses where bodies of people on them. He was not sure what to think about this, for this was a very dark mind.

He made his way up the road and in the matter of minutes he came to a pyramid. He noticed the walk way ended up a door that was there at the base of the pyramid. Above the door was a circle with a black dragon inside of it (Mortal Kombat symbol).

Once he reached the doorway, Hinata was there greeted him. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Welcome to the Temple of Blood, she is at the top at the moment." Hinata stated as she motioned for him to follow her.

"I was at the top Hinata-chan." Skarlet stated as she walked down some stairs that lined the inner walls of the temple.

"No, this place is based on anything from my past. You see I was created to assist a warlord to conquer other worlds. But when I died, the goddess Unmei No Megami took me from Death since it was not known on what to do with me since I was created along with my soul. So it was decided to give me a chance to live." Skarlet stated as she reached down the stairs.

"I knew only killing and fighting. I am what Danzo wanted in the perfect shinobi during that life time. But now, thanks to Naruto's and Hinata's memories as well the goddess, I am more. I can feel and make my own choices." Skarlet stated as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Interesting." Inoichi replied as she looked around the walls and saw different weapons, but nothing new since he had seen them in Seras and Rayne's mind.

"I was like a vampire, but I control blood which made what was known as Bloodmancer, or someone that was born with the ability to control blood." Skarlet stated as they walked towards a doorway in the floor of the temple room.

"I see, so this time is giving you a chance at life that was denied to you when you were created." Inoichi stated as Skarlet nodded as they walked down the stairs that lead underground.

"Yes, but I did fall for Naruto like the others and I also got to know Seras well enough to count her as my cousin. I got to know Rayne enough that I do think of her as my big sister. I am happy that I took the assignment from the goddess to come here." Skarlet stated as they made it to the end of the steps.

"That is good. I only need to see Rock's, his parents, and his grandparent's memories." Inoichi stated as Skarlet nodded her head.

"This way then." She stated as they walked down the hallway.

 _ **-Back into the Hokage's office-**_

They were watching as Inoichi used a total of seven scrolls. After what seem to be fifteen minutes, Inoichi got up and then wiped the sweat off his forehead and then walked over the chair and sat down.

"Sir, I have the following things to tell you. That last one was a one-year-old abducted by Danzo from the mist. A third generation Mist Shinobi on both sides of the family." Inoichi stated as he looked at his leader.

"As for Hinata, well the Elders of the clan sold her to Danzo for the price of 25,340,066.67 Ryo ($7,400,000.00 in U.S. Dollars). Apparently he was going to train her in ROOT while the Elders got rid of the threat to the Cage Bird Seal since she made comments about not liking it." Inoichi stated as he took a deep breath.

"That is not all, for it would seem that they were planning to replace her as Heiress with her little sister that they were molding to their liken behind Haishi's back. They also had plans to have Haishi killed in the next six months, for they think that he is too weak and might do away with the seal as well." He stated as he looked at the Hokage in the eyes.

"He also been screwing with Yakumo Kurama mind by pretending to be a demon name Ido that is in her mind and then seal her memory of the event but kept the emotions to undo the progress that Kurenai made in her mental condition. He also with the help of other agents in her clan has been poisoning both her food and mind so it would under mind all the work that Kurenai has done with the girl for Danzo wants her to fail so he could convince her clan to hand her over to him." Inoichi stated with a sigh.

"We will deal with Danzo in due time. In the meantime, we need to secure Naruto and Yakumo after all that has went down." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he stood up and looked over the darkened village.

"Sir, remember that Naruto's home was burned down." Inu stated as he stepped up.

"That is not an issue for he was going to be the Hellsing Clan anyway and I already set up the room for him. However, I think we need an extra guard of Inu's caliber to watch Naruto with me since I already know that Integra was planning for me to watch over him with the girls." Mynce stated as the Hokage looked at her then smirked.

"Inu, remove your mask and state your name." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he pulled out a flak vest that was modified for an Jonin.

Inu removed his mask and handed it to the Hokage. They all noticed that he had spiky silver hair that was oriented to his left side. His eyes were dark grey and looked typically relaxed even though there was a heavy lidded expression. His forehead protector was dropped down to cover his left eye. He had watch looked a ninja half mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." Inu stated as Mynce looked at him with a hint of lust, but kept it in check.

'As I thought, but I have to know him before I chose between Ibiki, Iruka and him.' Mynce stated in her mind as she looked at the Hokage.

"This is a 15 month long A rank mission I am assigning you on. This mission is guard 24 hours a day and assist in training Naruto Uzumaki until the day before Naruto's graduation." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he tossed a Jonin vest to Kakashi.

'Hmmm, let's see. Accounting does 31 days a month regardless and on A rank is 246,552.00 Ryo a day, I will be working 465 days, so I will earn the total of 114,646,680.00 Ryo ($3,348,000.00) at the end of the mission. That would work very fine since I want to upgrade my collection.' Kakashi thought with a smile on his face.

"As of today, any mistreatment of Naruto will not take place since tomorrow his clan status will be in the open by the order of the Fire Daimyo. So any orders from the Civilian Council concerning Naruto is no longer valid since it would be in valuation of the Clan Laws." The Hokage stated with a smile as Kakashi eyed smiled for he was waiting for something like this to take place.

"Also come back later tonight, for since the villagers destroyed his cloths and belongings, then they will replace each and every thing that was or said to be in that apartment." The Hokage stated with a smirk on his face, for it was time for the council to get put in their place.

"Well sir, I am sure that me and Kakashi has a good idea what was in that apartment, right?" Mynce stated with a smirk as she eyed Kakashi who nodded.

"By the way, I was going to wait till after the meeting tomorrow to give this to him, but since all this shit happened, then you are to give to him on my behalf." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he pulled out a large scroll from a hidden compartment in his desk.

"In this is all the belongings that was Minato's and Kushina's house before the council turned it into the Fourth Hokage museum. I slowly took the amount money value for rent of the property from the accounts and sent it to an secrete account that I hide all Kushina's and Minato's money in before they could find it. Integra will get that tomorrow along with several other things that I have to collect." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he sat down and sighed.

"Sloth, once the barrier go down and I excuse you, go to all gates and inform them that when Hiashi Hyuga shows up, he is come to see me." The Hokage stated as Inoichi sat there and then look up.

"Sir, I forgot to state this. The Elder's plan was to state that Hinata was kidnapped by Naruto. Danzo was going to provide faked proof that Naruto fled the village to cover his death and have faked intelligence that Kumo bought Hinata from him." Inoichi stated as Hiruzen sighed.

"Here is the bodies of the ROOT sir." Seras stated as she pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the Hokage who caught it.

"Here is the body of Hinata-chan sir" Skarlet stated as she tossed him the scroll as the Hokage caught it and then sat there thinking for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Also Hokage-sam, Hinata wants it to be kept secret from her clan as well father about the existence of her soul and memories along with her parents and grandparents in all three of them." Inoichi stated when he recalled her request.

"Also about Yakumo Kurama. Most of her clan according to the memories that I scanned of Rock, they were replaced with ROOT agents. Her uncles is also planning to kill her to keep her from Danzo if Kurenai is not about to teach her to keep her out of Danzo's hands." Inoichi stated as the Sandaime Hokage just sat there and sighed.

"I want an report on that fact by tonight. I will put a raid together and save the girl, but I have to have a report so I can justify to her uncle." The Hokage stated as Mynce smirked for she had heard of this woman.

"Sir, I am sure that we have more than enough room for both of them in Naruto's house, after all she was considered as a mother figure to Hinata. Also since the house is currently secure from outside interlopers, we can hide them there until this blows over." Rayne stated as Mynce nodded her head up and down to show that she was thinking as well.

"I suggest that keep Naruto out of site to deal with Danzo until all is set. Also send ANBU to those ruins so you have an idea that things went wrong, but not exactly what. Make sure it is the ones that you trust." Mynce stated as the Hokage looked at her then smirk.

'This woman is making sure that Naruto is getting the best of the best.' He thought as he looked at Inoichi and then smiled.

"I agree with this. Well, I guess that is it for this meeting. There is nothing more to say about this whole mess until later on." The Hokage stated as he was about to undo the Privacy Barrier Jutsu when Rayne looked at him.

"What about that bastard Danzo?" She asked with venom her voice, for that man needs to die.

"We cannot move against him yet Rayne. I want you all to keep Naruto inside until tomorrow's meeting. You know out of sight and out of mind." The Hokage stated in a firm voice to show that he was serious.

"Danzo is a slippery man, today I got more evidence against him then I ever did in the whole time I been trying to stop him." The Hokage stated as he looked into Rayne's eyes.

"Fine, but if makes a move against Naruto, his life is forfeit under the Uzumaki Clan marriage laws." Rayne stated as the Hokage looked at her funny.

"What is that?" He asked interested since he never heard anything like that.

"I will tell you, anyone that is engaged to the heir of the Uzumaki Clan is not just a future wife at that moment but their security. As of today, me, Rayne, and Skarlet has taken this position." Seras stated as she looked at the Hokage with a wicked grin that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Due to the fact that he also Prince the Land of Whirl Pools, he has diplomatic immunity according to the village charter as well his security. Meaning that Naruto cannot be touched without repercussions and the Civilian Council cannot say anything about it. This is the facts until the Uzumaki seat is in place, but even then Naruto still has some diplomatic immunity due to be the heir of the throne of the Land of Whirl Pools." Skarlet stated with mirth in her voice as she watched Inoichi's, Kakashi's, and the Hokage's mouth hit the floor.

"Where do you get this from?" The Hokage asked as he looked at them in disbelief.

"Remember, the Kyubi has the memories of his former containers, memories that we have as well. Mito Uzumaki Senju had to use the laws when the Civilian Council attempted to force her to be a baby making machine after the first died." Rayne stated as she motioned for Mynce to pick up Naruto off their laps.

"Not only that, if ROOT shows up at the Hellsing compound, their bodies will be brought to you." Mynce stated as the Hokage nodded.

"Sir the tape?" Rayne asked as the Hokage smiled at her.

"You destroy it, then Kakashi who knows how to make sure things are destroyed is really destroyed. I want no piece of that tape recoverable." The Hokage stated as they all shook their heads to show that they understood.

"By the way, the Blood Reading ability of your four is classified. I do not want Danzo to find out about it, so Mynce I need another scroll that tells about your abilities minus the Blood Reading." The Hokage stated as he burned the one that he had and looked at her who smirked.

"Understood sir and I will pass it on to Integra as well." Mynce replied as the Sandaime Hokage rubbed his forehead, for it was a long night.

"Once I release the barrier, you all free to go." The Hokage stated while looking at Inoichi with the eyes to tell him to stay.

Mynce picked up Naruto as he released the Jutsu. Kakashi and the girls touched Mynce as the Blood Shunshin out of the office. Sloth did the Leaf Shunshin and vanished out of the office.

"What is your take on the girls?" He asked as he looked at the Hokage.

"Very scary sir, very scary sir. They all killed before and been highly trained in their former lives. But they are highly devoted to Naruto so he is safe hands. The village, well the Shinobi portion has a chance but the civilians are totally fucked. We have three great future extremely power ninja now and they will look after that boy." Inoichi stated as he looked at the Hokage with a smile on his face.

"Good, for too far long that boy has been alone in this village. Those girls will give him roots. Mynce is the girl's clan leader and she is their roots. Mynce is devoted to Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing clan and Integra wants the leaf strong with the will of fire. So we have nothing to fear from Naruto and those girls." Hiruzen stated as Inoichi got up and sealed the scrolls.

"I agree and I see a very power Uzumaki Clan in the future. How can Naruto get so lucky?" Inoichi commented as the Hokage smirked.

"I think that this goddess decided that Naruto paid in full with all the suffering that he went thru so decided that it was time to reward him." The Hokage stated with mirth in his voice.

"I agree, but the future soon will be dark. We have the Shadow Wraiths, this person that attacked on Naruto's day of birth, and Danzo to deal with." Inoichi stated as he rolled up the scroll that contained the others in it.

"Yes, but I fell that everything will be alright. Danzo will fuck up big time, for you heard those girls. If he makes a move, then we will be picking bodies of him and his root and I am sure that Integra and her clan along with Mynce will assist them.

 _ **-End-**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Okay, there were many hints in the chapter about what is to come. My friend's notes was on this chapter. Sorry about no action, but he wanted to set the stage for the things to come. I might some more enemies, but the ones that were listed here are the main ones not counting Orochimaru and his sound village. My friend's notes were not clear if Sasuke learns and stays with the village, same a cannon, or if he is kidnapped and then brainwashed by Orochimaru. He was thinking of a poll and let you guys decide that, but he was not sure.

 _ **Q & A**_

 _(Please note that he was the one that suggested for me to do this with my story which is why I am doing it for this story. The date and chapter part was what he wanted to done, so I figure I do his way on this since it was his idea.)_

 _I might have messaged you all earlier about your reviews, but this is the official._

 **Reviewer:** daniel 29

 **Date:** May 28, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 3

 **Review:** at least hinata's death was a noble one

 **Response:** The challenge that he placed on himself when he created this was that it would not be a Hinata X Naruto paring. But like me, if Hinata existed and was alive, then we see her with no one else but with Naruto. So the only to stop her from being with him was to kill her off. But to kill off Hinata, we had to make her death mean something which was done, for it had a reason and actually mean something to all parties involved.

 **Reviewer:**

 **Date:** May 28, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 3

 **Review:** R.I.P Hinata you will be missed. I can't help but wonder how this will affect the storyline.

 **Response:** She will be missed. As for changes to the story, well there will be some great changes. If you had not realized it yet but not only team 8 will altered in this story but so will be 7. Also, I guess I drop the bomb and inform you that there will be a new team system in place. A Jonin, A Chunin, and then three Genins. That means five person teams.

Me and my friend always wonder why not have a Chunin assist a Jonin if they were to learn leadership skills as well learn to be leader. I will also tell you guys that the academy and ranking system of the shinobi is about to get an overhaul as well. There was hints of in the last chapter.

 **Reviewer:** jonnywolf

 **Date:** May 29, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 3

 **Review:** great chapter there was a small mistake where rather than ambu you wrote umba dint notice any other mistake interesting the soul thing in esence she is both dead and alive withing them also i was not sugesting giving him alucards powers only the idea for the seal for makeing the guns but if you have an idea of how to deal with that its also good see ya

 **Response:** It was not a mistake, they might have seen it, but did not note for they were messing with something that they had no understanding of and might have thought that they were part of the process gaining power. Remember, they did not know of the existence of those three girls, or they would have done something about it or capture them to attempt them to become part of root. As for seals and guns, they will play a part in my idea.

If you taking about a typing mistake, then it will be correct in a retool of the chapter to correct grammar as spelling errors if I find any. Thanks for alerting me off for when I messaged you, I did not fully read your review and sorry about that.

 **Reviewer:** WolfCoyote

 **Date:** May 29, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 3

 **Review:** This is a great story and I am enjoying all three chapters so far.. I can't wait to see what happens to Danzo once the ladies and the Hokage get their hands on him, ohh the blood bath that will come about lol.. I know Hinata had to die for certain things to happen and I am glad you made her death in the story quick instead of some that i read that she along a few others were tortured and killed slowly before Naruto..can't wait to see what happens next :)

 **Response:** You want a blood bath, hmmm I think my friend's note one coming. Let me check. (Looking thru papers of handwriting), yes one is coming and ROOT along with Danzo are victims of it. Danzo is going to fuck up big time and not even the Sandaime Hokage can save him if he wanted to.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Date:** May 28, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 3

 **Review:** more...brain happy.

 **Response:** Glade that you like it, here is more.


	5. The Calm before The Storm

_**Retooled: August 11, 2016**_

 _Okay readers, this chapter is being retooled for the last time. There were some more grammar errors that needed to be corrected. I also did some changes to this story. For this one was needed after I discovered a few things that I needed to clear up as well add. If you read it before, then I suggest that you read it again. Have a good read and thank you for taking you time to read this story. Do not forget to review._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Calm before The Storm**

 _ **-Realm: Earth 510200014330**_

 _ **-Date: November 3, 1613 A.C.-**_

 _ **-Location: A Dark Cave somewhere in the Elemental Nations-**_

Somewhere among the different mountains that are located in the many Elemental Nations that exist, there one that has a very interesting cave in it.

This cave runs very deep into the mountain to the point that there is no sunlight what so ever that could enter into it. The light that exist in this cave though comes from glowing crystals and jewels that lined the walls and ceiling of the cave.

The air of the cave was filled with the smell of old dried blood, flesh, and stale air that exist along with the sound of water that was dripping off the rocks that hung from the ceiling unto the cave floor of the tunnel that lead from the entrance for 300 yards until it reached the inner chamber. Mixed in was the sound water dripping from the ceiling of the cave unto the floor as each drop dispersing echoed off the walls.

This inner chamber was round and had torches that lined the walls of the chamber. The light flickered illuminating the dissembled skeletons of the those that attempted to explore or mine the cave over the years. The bones had teeth marks to show that something human like had cleaned them of the flesh that was there on them.

The inner chamber looked like it has been carved out of the rock that was there, for the walls were perfectly smooth and circular. In the center of this chamber is a circle of ten chairs that looked like they were carved out stone, inlayed with glyphs that was chiseled into the legs and backs of each one of them.

In all but two of them had someone sitting in them. In the eight chairs, there was a shadowy figure in it. Four of these figures looked like they are shapely females as the other four were male looking shadowy figures.

In the matter of seconds, another shadow appeared in black fire. This figure was a very shapely female with a curvy body. She seductively walks to one of the empty chairs and sets down.

" _ **Since I am now here, I call the Council of Ten Shadows to order at this moment and time.**_ " She stated as she sat down and crossed her legs and looked around the room at each shadow that was there.

" _ **Now I will start, for I for once say we have some good news.**_ " She stated in a deep and seductive voice.

" _ **One of the fools that we were influencing indirectly had managed act and broke the first seal.**_ " She stated with as her eyes glowed red.

" _ **However, the nine tail's chakra was not drained completely. Only tail's worth was drained.**_ " She stated as mummers filled the air.

" _ **Now, that is just the start of it. It would seem that the sacrifice that contains the nine tail's chakra was none other than an Uzumaki, one of three hated enemies.**_ " She added as there was some mummers filled the air.

" _ **The seal is broke, but that fucking Uzumaki survived and still have the nine tails within him. He will be protected better than before due to this.**_ " She stated as her eyes glowed as she looked at the other eight.

" _ **Still, we know that death will come to him in time, for the important thing is that the first seal to free my main body as well my husband is done. We will drain the fucking brat latter to make my husband, my mate, our leader stronger.**_ " She stated as her eyes flashed brighter before they returned back to their low red glow like the others.

" _ **Now, there is another matter that we need to address besides the second seal that has been brought to my attention.**_ " She stated as she looked to her right.

" _ **It has come to my attention that there is a group of humans that think that they can collect all the tailed beast. They believe that they will gain an ultimate weapon that would allow them to control the world.**_ " She stated as her eyes flashed as she looked at them.

" _ **At first it would seem something to not worry about, but they somehow managed to get that fucking bitch Jubi's body out from the moon. The Leader of this group is a misguided fool that thinks that he is god by the name of Pain. However, we learned that he is nothing but the figure head. Not the true leader for he is a puppet for the real leader is none other than our pain in the ass Madara Uchiha.**_ " She stated as she looked to her right where a male figure sat.

" _ **Madara Uchiha if you all recall was the fool that assisted us in setting up the vents that sparked the Third Ninja War. However, he only did it for his own gain, which would seem to be connected to this group. His plans and dreams in the future are in direct violation of our own.**_ " He stated as she looked to his left at the woman that stood there.

" _ **He calls this group the Akatsuki, and due to the members that he is collecting, we cannot overlook them for long. He is recruiting very deadly S Ranked missing nins into it. Ninjas that could fight us and have no fear even though they are not Uzumaki.**_ " He added to what he was saying.

" _ **Now, this group operates like the ninja of old. They stay in the shadows and attempt to not be seen. At the moment, they just gathering funds and resources, but in due time I say in about seven years their operations will start to interfere with our.**_ " He stated with as his eyes flashed brighter red as the then looked at the female that was on his left which was the one that started the meeting.

" _ **As you can see, we have to keep an eye on them. However, Dar what do you think we should do about the strong FOOD that think that they could interfere in our operation even though they do not realize it.**_ " The female stated with a sneer in her voice as she looked back at him.

" _ **Well Mistress Matilda, if you recall sometime the best plan is wait and see, but if we can we might be able to do something to disrupt them will assisting in freeing our lord and you.**_ " He stated as he looked at the other shadows.

" _ **Look, I am nothing more than a fragment of her power that she managed to create as well made sure escaped right before hers and our master's sealing. Do not call me that.**_ " The female shadow stated as Dar looked at her.

" _ **You are her power, her mind, and her will so you will be known as Mistress Matilda regardless if you want to or not my lady. When she is unsealed, if she does not take you back and allow you a new identity, then things will change.**_ " Dar stated as the female figure sighed.

" _ **Now, here is what I say we do. Let them do as they please at the moment and do not let them know that we know about them. Their plan requires them to start with the one tail, but they will not act yet since they do not know where the others are located.**_ " Dar stated as he looked at the group that was listening to his ideal and then continued.

" _ **They cannot act until they know who has what tailed beast and where they are. They also cannot act until the gather enough money and resources. You see, if they act the entire shinobi world might act against them. They are trying to stay in the shadows, so we can use that.**_ " He stated as his eyes glowed for a sec.

" _ **Not only that, but they do have one threat to their operations, and his name is Orochimaru. He is missing Ninja of Konohagakure, wanted for experimenting on children. He is also wanted for kidnapping as well.**_ " Dar stated with a hint of mirth in his voice.

" _ **For a little while, he was a member of their organization, but left after his attempt to gain Itachi Uchiha's body. Due to this, he is now known as a traitor to their organization and there is an unwritten rule if they see him, kill him.**_ " Dar stated as she looked at his fellow Shadow Wraiths.

" _ **I think in the future though; we should make a deal with him. All he wants is immortality and the eyes of an Uchiha, but at the moment is not the time to do so.**_ " Dar stated as there were mummers among them.

" _ **However, we will be moving in the shadows against them as well, but not directly. Like them, we should remain in the shadows, but we should have our puppet. Have this puppet create their own organization who has the same mission as The Akatsuki, but different as well. I am sure you Mistress Matilda have someone that would fit that bill.**_ " He stated as the female shadow laughed.

" _ **I currently have Cinder**_ (OC based off the one from Ruby) _ **, the Red Queen of Fire at my location seeking more power. She stated that she will do anything I ask for it, for she wants to see this world engulf in blood and fire.**_ " Matilda stated as her eyes glowed red.

" _ **I have heard of her, she three years ago burned her village down killing everyone there just because she was bored. If I recall, her name was Cinder Fall of Haven village, well before she burned it down to nothing but ash.**_ " Stated a female that was sitting to the left of Dar.

" _ **Yes, I recall that she is wanted in assisting several S ranked criminals from hunter nin. I know of one that I liked to turn and that is Neopolitan**_ (an OC just like Cinder) _**of the Bloody Mist.**_ " A male that was sitting to the left of the female that just spoken.

" _ **Neopolitan is wanted for killing people just so she could mix their blood into her Neopolitan ice cream.**_ " An female that was sitting to the left of the male that had spoken earlier.

" _ **Yes, but Cinder is also wanted for assisting Roman Torchwick**_ (an OC just like Cinder) _**from Iwa escape their hunter nin after he was busted sealing weapons that he stole from their Daimyo to bandits.**_ " A male that was sitting to the left of the female that had spoken just earlier.

" _ **Let's not forget her being wanted in assisting Emerald Sustrai**_ (an OC just like Cinder) _**from Rain to escape their hunter nin after she was caught stealing money from their Daimyo's pockets.**_ " The female that was sitting to the left of the last male that had spoken.

"You _**have to also not forget the fact that she is also wanted in assisting Mercury Black**_ (an OC just like Cinder) _**from Grass to escape their hunter nin after he assassinated their village leader just to test his skill.**_ " Another male that was sitting next to the last female that had spoken stated with mirth in his voice.

" _ **Yes, all of them along with Cinder is perfect to use; I hope she can convince them as well to act as our agents. She can be the one to act and investigate all threats to our plan without tipping off anyone that it is us.**_ " Dar stated as Matilda laughed.

" _ **She will also along with those others which are with her make good future Shadow Wraiths as well. That could be their reward for assisting us in our plans, after all from my understanding that they all want power and immortality. We can add the Snake Sannin Orochimaru latter on as well.**_ " Matilda stated as the others agreed.

" _ **That would be a good idea after we are strong enough to enforce our will onto him to make sure that he holds up his end of bargain, for he is known for breaking them.**_ " Dar stated as everyone nodded their heads up and down.

" _ **Well I have something to report as well. Just yesterday, Shadow Wraiths from England appeared. Just ten of them were left. They had successfully destroyed that land, but they stated that the Hellsing had taken to the sea, but they do not know where they are now. This includes the one member of the Ketsueki clan as well.**_ " Another Shadow stated as another spoke up.

" _ **Really Kel, so Domar's brood had appeared finally after being missing for four hundred years.**_ " Matilda stated with some happiness in her voice.

" _ **Yes, but fact our two other enemies appeared here as well though is a threat that we need to looked after.**_ " Dar stated as he looked at his fellow Shadow Wraiths.

" _ **Yes, well they joined Konohagakure.**_ " The Shadow stated as Matilda growled which caused them all to look at her.

" _ **That is where the fucking Uzumaki is located at.**_ " Matilda stated as her eyes flashed red.

" _ **That is just great, for that would mean that along with the last Uzumaki, they will become a threat to our plans, but on the same token they are weakened as well due to their fight.**_ " Another shadow stated as there were mummers among the others.

" _ **Well, it would seem that the fate of humanity of this world is going to take in place here in the elemental nations.**_ " Dar stated with a hint of mirth in his voice.

" _ **Good, I will have Cinder attempt to convince someone to break the next seal. Also, for her to find out more about Madara's Akatsuki as well. I told her to return with those that she assisted by the end of next week.**_ " Matilda stated as her eyes flashed for a few seconds.

" _ **I see, so had thoughts of having her and the ones that assisted by her to work for you any way.**_ " Dar replied as she shook her head up and down to show that he was correct in his thinking.

" _ **At the moment, I was not sure on what, but now that we all agree with a plan using her, then it would work. I will talk to her about an deal of power and latter ascension into our ranks when she arrives and see if the others will be interested as well.**_ " Matilda stated as they all nodded and then vanished.

 _ **-Location: Another Dark Cave somewhere in the Elemental Nations-**_

During the meeting among the Shadow Wraiths, there was another meeting that was taken place. This one though was about to wrap up. Like the last one, this meeting was in another dark cave that exist somewhere in the Elemental Nations. However, in this cave chamber, there is very large demonic looking statue that is in it.

This large statue was very demonic looking for it is a giant of an statue that was earthen-colored humanoid entity with a decayed looking appearance look to it. They body of this statue is shaped into robe like appearance with a number of spike like protrusions on its back.

At the moment, they had it fully summoned, so one could say that it could tower over even the tailed beast in sheer size. There is a Gyuki that is only coming up to it chin, which the Akimichi Clan who could enlarge themselves to their maximum size.

At the moment, the statue has a large cloth blindfold which is completely covered its eyes. The statue's wrists and ankles are bound by shackles and it is currently biting down on what looks like a scroll. This scroll is being held in place by two ropes extending from the beneath its blindfold on either side of its heads. Its hands were being held up to face with the palms facing it.

Off to the side, there was three figures that was standing by the wall of this cave. One of them was a relatively tall young female who had short straight blue hair. She also had grey eyes with lavender eyes shadow. The female also had labret piercing.

Her eyelashes seem to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She was wearing a large blue paper flower in her hair, something that she had since she was a child. Her facial expression was neutral.

Like the others, she was wearing a black cloak that had red clouds scattered on it. She was also wearing a ring on her middle finger, but hers had the kanji on it meaning white. She was also sporting orange nail polish. If someone noticed at the crack opening in front of her cloak, she was also wearing a navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front that exposed her arms, back, and the lateral part of her breast along with her belly.

If they took a closer look, they would see that her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. Instead of wearing the standard sandals and leg warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes with high heels.

Next to her was a man that was wearing the same robe as she and the others was wearing. This man had black gloves and was also wearing blue pants. However, on his feet was a pair of sandals. He had black spikey hair. On his face was a mask that only had one hole for eyes and that was for the right one. The color of his mask was orange and black spiral that seem to cover it up.

Next to him, stood a man that had orange eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the masked man, but his face was uncovered. The right side of him had black skin as the left side had white skin.

On the fingers of the statue, there was one person that was not a astral projection. He was wearing the same cloak as everyone else, but he had medium length spiky orange hair and white eyes with a ripple black pattern in the,

He was also bore six piercings. He had a metal bar through each ear and three studs through each side of his upper nose. There was one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip.

He also had three piercings on each wrists, at least on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His skin was pale looking.

On his right thumb, he wore a purplish grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for zero. He was also wearing a necklace. On his read was a headband that had three lines with a slash cut thru it.

The others that were in the room stood on the other nine figures, but they all wearing the same cloak, but on their heads were stray hats that obstructed the view of their faces. They all were there looking at the man that was standing alone side of them.

"Before we call this meeting to an end, is there something else that need to be spoken of?" Asked the orange haired man as he looked at the astral projections and then looked to his left at the three that was standing by the wall.

"I do Pain-sama." Stated the man that was half white and half black as he walked before the hands and looked at all ten that were on the fingers.

"Zetsu, you have the floor." The orange hair man stated that has been identified as Pain.

"Someone attempted to gain power at the cost of the nine tails last night, but they failed since they gained nothing, however the life of the Junchuriki was almost lost if it was not for the intervention that had taken place." A calm voice stated coming from Zetsu as he looked at the figures that were before him.

" **All details are not known, but Danzo's ROOT was the ones that attempted to gain power at the cost of the nine tail's life."** A dark voice emitted from Zetsu stated as he continued to look at them.

"Danzo, that man always seem to find a way to interfere with our plans, when do we get the change to kill him?" The woman stated with malice in her voice thinking about the lost of one the boys that she grew up with and loved several years ago.

"Konan, he will get his. I will ensure of that." Pain stated as he looked back Zetsu.

" **I can say, that whatever gave him the ideal that he can gain power from killing the host of the nine tails was an old scroll that existed long before the third war from what I can gather. I caught rumors of eight more scrolls stating the same thing, one for each tailed beast, but I cannot be sure of the details of them since I cannot find them."** The dark voice of Zetsu stated as Pain looked at the astral projections.

"Any of you come across these scrolls, get them regardless of the means for we cannot have people getting them and disrupting our plans like this." Pain stated as he then looked at Zetsu.

"Zetsu, I want you to discover all the details that you can about where these scrolls come from." Pain stated as Zetsu nodded his head.

"There is another matter that I like to alert you of." Zetsu stated as he looked at them.

" **Only rumors though, but enough to bring this to light. They state that the darkness that caused the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan is starting to stir and will spread to end all light."** Zetsu dark voice stated as Pain looked at him.

"Hmmm, rumors you say, do you thing that it has to do with what took place last night?" Pain asked as he looked at Zetsu.

"I am not sure, but might since these rumors was stated in the one scroll that Danzo had. It would seem that we might have some completion for the tailed beast." Zetsu stated as one of the astral projections spoke.

"Those rumors speak of what I know of. I seen them, during the first, second, and third war. Monsters of pure darkness. Creatures that feast on the souls, blood, and flesh of the living, but have the ability to turn us into them. They only come out at night, for sunlight kill them." The voice state as Pain looked at him.

"I see Kakuzu, but they will be no match for us, since you all being lead by a God which is me. But still, Zetsu I want you to investigate this as well." Pain stated as Zetsu also looked at them.

"The reason we stated about the rumors, is due to the fact that two new clans from out of now where joined Konohagakure. One call themselves as the Hellsing Clan as the other known as the Ketsueki Clan. The Ketsueki Clan is small only a few members, but the Hellsing Clan was several hundred strong even though I did not see any fighters." Zetsu stated as Pain looked at him.

"Look into them as well, for this might be an issue when it comes time to collect the nine tails. Now, if there is nothing more, then we meet in five days to discuss our plans and actions and report on finding out who the other Junchuriki are." He stated as they all vanished.

 _ **-Location: South Gate that lead into Konohagakure-**_

The sun was shining brightly as the it slowly rose over the horizon into the sky. Standing there with the two Chunin that was on guard duty was none other than Mynce. They already attempted to flirt with her, but failed to gain her attention as well affection when she threated to castrate them if they did not shut up.

She was her at the gate after taking a little nap. For during this nap, she had a meeting with the Goddess of Destiny.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

Mynce was looking around wondering what was going on. For she knew this area, for it was the same area she found herself in after she was killed. The same area where she was given a new life and a mission to save a world as well looking for love. The same area where she had meet those two that would become known as her little sisters.

" _Greetings Mynce._ " A female voice stated as Mynce turned to see Unmei standing there before her.

"I take it that there is a reason why I am here." Mynce stated as the Goddess nodded her head up and down.

" _You might realize that something changed dealing with those two that were meant to be inserted into the world as your step sisters._ " Unmei stated with mirth as Mynce thought for a second and then nodded her head.

" _Well, before they were inserted and you were done, they finally caved in and confessed that they want Naruto as well. When I informed them that I had three others that might want to join in, they stated that they did not care for they want to love and assist him._ " Unmei stated as Mynce nodded her head up and down.

"I figured that based on the fact that Seras, Skarlet, and Rayne only has a fifth of Hinata's soul in them." Mynce stated as Unmei nodded her head up and down.

" _So, in the seal that collected their blood and her soul, I had it set up to be divided into five parts instead of three. The two other parts were used to wake them up. Each were placed where they could gain information that could be useful I hope._ " Unmei stated as Mynce stated with a smile.

" _One is by a man that Naruto will face in the near future. She will gain information that might prove more useful. The other is placed just in a shielded cave where the other threats to Naruto's existence is at, for she can gather some detail about a meeting there._ " Unmei stated with a smirk.

"I see, when will they be here?" Mynce asked as the Goddess smirk.

" _You have thirty minutes to get to the gate._ " She stated as she snapped her figures and Mynce vanished.

Back in her room, Mynce shot up and was looking around. She looked at the time and noticed that she only had an hour worth of sleep. She sluggishly got out of bed to reveal that was nothing at all, for she nude.

"Dam Goddess." She grumbled and started to put back on her black lace see thru bra and underwear.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

That was how she found herself standing here waiting for the last two members of her clan. She smirked though as she began to recall al that she knew.

A boy with nothing in this world due to hatred was fated to save it. A boy that lost the one person that loved him and new about his secret, a secret that he does not know about yet was taken from him in this timeline when he was meant to die, is saved and will have five wives. Yes, the Uzumaki Clan is about to become deadlier and Naruto of this world will become his own legend and her two young sisters and three cousins will see to that while giving him ever perverts dream.

"I wonder if I can get in touch with Jiraiya just to give them a hard time." She mused as she looked up to see two figures walking to the gate.

 _ **Somewhere in the Elemental Nations by an outdoor bathhouse**_

At the moment, there was a man peeking into the female side of the bath house while perverting giggling at the sight that was before him. He had a note book and was taking notes of what he saw.

This man that has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist length spiky white hair which was tied into a pony tai. He was also had two shoulder length bangs framing his face. On his face were red lines under his eyes.

He was wearing an green short shirt kimono and matching pants, u under which he wears mesh armor that is visible at his wrist and ankles. He was also wearing a hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals along with a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

This man also had a large scroll on his back and a tattoo on his left palm. On his head was a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' on it to note his affiliation with Mount Myoboku.

It was this time that he sneezed which alerted the females that someone was peeking at them. In the matter of seconds, the bathhouse emptied and as towel clothed females tracked him down and beat the ever living shit out of him.

 _ **Back at Konohagakure gate**_

(I know some people are going to complain, but I read some notes that he was thinking about doing this but died before doing it. I decided to do this, so this chapter is completely mine based off some notes that he was thinking.)

She sighed as she began to recall everything that she was thinking. These two were actually half-sisters that was born into the world of ninja of a different world. A world that she learned from Unmei was a game in Sera's, Skarlet's, and her own world in the future.

One of them, the younger one was an outcast since her mother was raped by the brother of the other's father which created her birth. The clan did not like her and she hated her sister even though she loved her half-brother.

In the end though, all was clear and they two were able to make up and became a force that all had to look out for. Both sisters proved to be a deadly combination with or without their brother. Now, they are here as part of Mynce's clan with their abilities added to the mix.

Unmei had taught Mynce about the game and allowed her to see it as well how things actually looked in their world. She shuttered as she recalled what she seen. In their own right, they were deadly and was able to fight and kill vampires just as good if not better than her and Rayne. She than smirked as she began to think of the future. Naruto is slowly become someone with powerful connections very early in his life instead of after becoming a Genin.

She then smirked recall the memories of their training. She was not sure why, but she liked Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and Ibiki from the timeline that they were showed. But those two, they went heads over heels over Naruto and wished to be there to beat the fuck out of those that were mean to him, but denied it when she put them on the spot.

She also recalled all the training that they did, since like her they were going to have all their bloodline unlocked. She shivered when she recalled the new ninjutsu that they had created. They never touched the ones that they already knew but promise to teach her when the met up. Yep this world is screwed.

"State your business." One of them asked as Mynce walked up to them.

"These two are my younger sisters who was out on a mission when we first arrived on this land. They both are members of the Ketsueki Clan." Mynce stated as they looked at her and then nodded their heads.

"We still need them to log into the gate until they get their license as shinobi of the village." The other one stated as Mynce nodded her head.

"Shinobi? I thought we were considered rouges, but I like the term shinobi or ninja better." The one that had short purple colored hair stated with amusement in her voice. (Yes, before I describe her, this OC is based off of Ayane from Ninja Gaiden as well DOA.)

She was a petite, athletic teenage looking girl that had has short, purple hair and the same eyes as the other members of her clan. She was wearing a very revealing outfit. She looked like she stood at the height of five feet and two inches. She had a nice curvy famine figure that had a light muscle tone on her body. Due the size of her breast and rear, she looked like she weighed around 104 pounds give or take five pounds.

The outfit that she was wearing had both male gate guard giving her perverted stares. She was wearing a dark top that looked like two pieces of leather being held together by a few strands of dark purple leather in the front. There was a butterfly ornament on her left breast and a striped dark purple leather mini skirt.

One could see that she also was wearing blood dark red thong as well bra, since the clothing that she was wearing did not leave much for the imagination. On her feet was high-heeled boots that reached up her knees and fingerless gloves that had black metal guards placed on them at the top which reached up her elbows.

Tided to her upper legs were holster that contained a pair of Fuma Kadochi blades that had dark purple leather wrapped hilts. On her neck was a chain that the Ketsueki Clans symbol hanging on it as it rested just between her breast.

On her head was a violet bandanna that had a metal plate on the front that had the Hellsing symbol itched into the metal plate. She had a blood red belt on her waist that had many compartments and a belt buckle that looked exactly like the symbol that was on her neck.

"Yes, you two will be known by what you two wanted to always be known for. Now be a good little sister and be like your older one and sign their registry please." Mynce stated as Ayane nodded her head up and down and walked off as it was cue to act the plan that was made before they were inserted into this world.

"I see. So Mynce, did the other members of our clan arrive yet?" Asked the one that was with her even though the knew the answer since they were there as well.

This other girl is a slender, physically-fit and petite teenage girl with long copper hair and the same eyes as everyone else in their clan. She looked like she stood at the same height as Ayane, but weighs just around two pounds more due to her breast being a little larger.

She is wearing a black leather outfit with long black gloves, black arm guards with shin guards. She has throwing knives tucked in pockets on her waist, a blue choker necklace that has the clan symbol on it. She has a windmill shuriken tucked on her left arm guard. (Yes, I based this OC off of Kasumi from the same series as Ayane)

"Yes Kasumi, they managed to save him as planned, but resting at the moment since it happened last night. You two tell me the details of your mission if you want to." Mynce stated as all three walked thru the gate.

While they walked, it was early in the morning so hardly anyone was in the streets. It was safe to talk in a low voice and it also helped that she done a muting ninjutsu that muffles their voices while they talked, for anyone to hear they had to be right there next to them.

"Well, the point that I woke up at was just in the area where I could hear them. It would seem that the Akatsuki is aware of the Shadow Wraiths and sees them as a threat. Just as predicted, they will clash which will hold both of them off for a while." Kasumi stated with a smile on her face.

"I see, and you Ayane, I take it that you had to use seduction to gain your information. What did you find out?" Mynce asked her younger daughter.

"No, this outfit was in the chest but it did help since I woke up right where I was needed at as well." Ayane stated with distaste in her mouth, for in the past she did wearing something like this, but now due to her current life she did not want to do it unless a certain handsome blood was going to remove it off her body piece by piece to sedate her and his lust.

"However, it did work for I was able to get close to him without my weapons or the need to kill anyone. It would seem that Gato is not working for either of them. So he is not a threat yet. But soon, he will move to Wave Country as you stated that he will. However, before he managed to bed me, I had to knock him out, wipe his mind of all memories of me and left before things got out of hand. I wanted to kill him right there and then." Ayane stated with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"What did he do?" Kasumi asked knowing that something happened.

"He touched my ass, no one is allowed to do that but our husband is allowed to touch me." Ayane stated as Mynce stopped walking and turned looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"I agree, I guess we just have to convince Naruto-kun to make sure that he cuts off his balls so he will be a Eunuch in the next life." Kasumi stated as Mynce looked at her other sister.

"So you two decided to join in the other's fun with him then have you two?" Mynce added with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, based on the memories that we have decided to follow our desires and hearts." Kasumi stated with a smirk on her face.

"Besides, Naruto is the only that has the stamina to please us and you know it since we have more stamina than you." Ayane stated with a smirk on her face as they both looked at their older sister as Mynce just shook her head.

"Well, I guess that means that Naruto now has five wives in the future that he does not know about. I just cannot wait for the other three to find out that it is confirmed." Mynce stated as Kasumi smirked.

"I guess since we are rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan, you need to find someone to assist you in building the clan then." Kasumi stated with a smiled as she places her index finger on her chin and then smiled.

"I vote for Kakashi Hatake, let Anko have Iruka. Even though he does look cool, I cannot see Ibiki as a brother figure." Ayane stated as Kasumi nodded her head to show that she agrees with her older sister.

"I agree with her, for Kakashi is much cooler and Iruka well I think he is better suited for Anko. The same that she stated for Ibiki." Kasumi stated with a smirk on her face as Mynce just shook her head.

"Okay you two, you need to meet the other three and them you since you two decided to claim Naruto as well." She stated as she placed an hand on their shoulders and then all three vanished into a swirl of blood.

(Yes, I added two more girls to Naruto's Harem. These two have all the abilities and training. Not only that, but due to Danzo, the Hokage needs two more ANBU level Ketsueki Clan members to guard him. I also must state that this chapter is written on his notes, but is mostly my work. Note, no more than them.)

 _ **-Temporary Home for Naruto Uzumaki-**_

They all three appeared inside of a vacant room that had four walls. Kasumi and Ayane looked at their mother as she walked to the door.

"This is the house of Naruto Uzumaki, his apartment was burned down to the ground during the time that ROOT had him. He lost everything that was in there, which was nothing more than his cloths and ramen. We built this house for him on the Hellsing compound since Integra is going to be his guardian. This room is the way into the house when it is in lockdown like now, since we are pretending that he is dead." Mynce stated with a smirk.

"Just in case, I had it built with six rooms, so each of you have your own room but Naruto's is larger with a bed for all six of you." Mynce stated with mirth in her voice knowing that things were going to get interesting when the boy woke up.

"I see, so do we have a change of clothes or we are stuck with what we have on now?" Ayane asked as Mynce smiled at them both.

"You see, I have several bras, panties, and mesh shirts, stockings and sports bras for you two. I also have managed to have the same outfit design created with the strongest and best materials of this world that Kasumi is currently wearing. It is made with ninja wire and light extra armor add to it for you both. After all, Naruto is a trouble magnet, so due to that all of your weapons has been replicated by the best smiths.

"Also, I managed to create something like Ryu's armor for Naruto, but have a very dark orange in color with a fox like face mask. As he grows, there will some changes that I have mind, but you two with the other three will assist." Mynce stated with a smile on her face as they walked.

"Also, I had managed to have some made for the other girls and replicated their weapons, but they do not know it. Also, I managed yesterday to gather some normal clothing for you to wear and just about finished working on something useful for all of us." Mynce stated with mirth as both girls smirked, this is going to be a fun life.

"Show us our room and we then will change." Kasumi stated as Mynce held her finger up to her mouth and singled them to follow her.

"First, follow me." Mynce stated as they followed her.

All three of the walked down the halls of the house till they reached the door that was at the end. She slowly and quietly opened it and all three of them walked into the room. It was a large room, for thirty yards from the center to the nearest wall. In the center was a large bed and in it was Naruto Uzumaki sleeping away.

He was not covered by the covers, for draped on-top of him with her head resting just under his chin was Rayne dressed in nothing but blood red lace panties and bra. On his right side was Seras clinging to his side wearing nothing more than lace light blue panties and bra. On his left side was Skarlet clinging to his side wearing nothing but black lace bra and panties.

"So cute." Kasumi stated with a smile on her face.

"Yes, even though I want to say fuck what we need to do and join them right now." Ayane stated with a annoyed tone as her right eye was twitching to show that she did want to strip down and join them as Mynce walked over and lightly shook Rayne to wake her up.

"Rayne, you wake the other girls up without wakening up Naruto and come into the hall for there are two people that needs to talk to you." Mynce stated in a low voice as Rayne slowly raised up and looked at Mynce and then sighed.

"Okay, we be there in a few." Rayne stated in a sleepy tone as Mynce smiled and walked out of the room with Kasumi and Ayane walking behind her.

In the matter of seconds, Rayne, Seras, and Skarlet were wearing black robes and was standing the hallway looking at Mynce and two more arrivals. The three girls could tell that they were stronger than they were and were members of the clans.

"Girls, these two were also inserted into this world to assist with Naruto. They are inserted as my younger sisters, but something that was not planned had taken place though." Mynce stated as Kasumi smiled and looked at them.

"Naruto's blood along with Hinata's blood woke us both up as well, but in different locations. Right before we were inserted into this world after Mynce, we changed our minds and wanted to join Naruto's Harem if you three lets us." Ayane stated as Kasumi blushed at the thought as the other three looked at each other.

"We are considered as Mynce's little sisters in this life. I am Ayane and this is my older half-sister from my former life as well in this one Kasumi." Ayane stated with a smile as Rayne just smiled.

"You do know that in our world, you were nothing but video game characters, bad ass deadly bitches yes, but characters." Seras stated with a hint of mirth in her voice as Ayane looked at her and smiled.

"Well, Rayne, known as BloodRayne from a game as well along with big sis from the first game in our world. You Skarlet is in the same boat, but you Seras was nothing more than a anime character." Ayane stated back as they all looked at each other.

"Okay, so we were all images that geeks from other worlds jacked off to. I am sure to say that it is possible that this world is nothing more than an anime or game as well." Mynce stated with mirth in her voice.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it right Ayane?" Rayne stated as she recalled that the first chapter that she appeared in Ninja Sigma – Razor's Edge.

"Dam right, but only Naruto is allowed to touch and sample our bodies, right Rayne, Kasumi, Seras, and Skarlet?" Ayane stated with a lustful smirk on her face as they all nodded their heads.

'Great, my little sister just corrupted the others and turned into them into future mifs, wait….I want to rape Kakashi. Shit, I am in the same boat." Mynce thought as Rayne cleared her throat to get everyone attention.

"This weekend is different. Tonight, tomorrow night and this Sunday is sharing nights since we just came into his life and we must be there for him, for he has lost someone close to him if you two recall." Seras stated in a firm tone.

"Yes, but this Monday we will start our schedule. The day starts with the night before, so Monday nights and Tuesday belongs to me." Rayne stated with a smirk.

"I have Tuesday night and Wednesday belongs to me." Seras stated in a firm voice.

"I have Wednesday night and Thursday." Skarlet stated as she looked at them two and pointed to Ayane.

"I can smell your lust for Naruto, so it is best to let you go first out of you two. So that means that you have Thursday night and Friday." Skarlet stated as Kasumi smirked and then looked at them.

"Fine, I take Friday night and Saturday. I take it that if we want to share night or day with another we can if we want too?" Kasumi stated with a smirked Rayne smirked back.

"Saturday night, well that is the night that well all share him to show him that we get alone with each other. Sunday is our day as well, but Sunday night and Monday is his break day even though we will be near to watch his back." Rayne added as she looked at Kasumi and answer her questions.

"Yes, but that is up to the person that controls that night or day. I take that you think that there should be at least two of us at Naruto's side each day." Rayne stated as Kasumi smirked.

"During class time, me and Kasumi will leave the fucking bastards and bitches in his class to you two since we will part of the ranks. But we will take over for our day." Kasumi stated as Ayane had a smirk on her face.

"Do me a favor, I hated pink hair howler monkey, please shut her up." Ayane asked as Skarlet, Rayne, and Seras smirked.

"I think we all five will get along well with each other." Rayne stated as Mynce cleared her throat.

"Well, you three go back to bed for you had a rough night and I am sure Naruto is getting cold due to lack of body heat since you three removed the covers off the bed just so you have a excuse to keep him warm with you bodies." Mynce stated with mirth in her voice as all three blushed.

"Now, Kasumi and Ayane. You two need to follow me for the leader of the village needs to meet you and see what it takes to have you added to Naruto's wives list. Also, I think you two might have some work as his guards since I found a listening seal yesterday that only came on when he used the privacy Jutsu." Mynce stated as both girls looked at her and then smiled.

"Hai." They both answered as Mynce placed her hands on their shoulders and all three vanished in a swirl of blood.

 _ **-At the north entry gate-**_

A small group of shinobi arrived at the gate. All eleven of them had the same eyes which was the famed Byakugan of the Hyuga Clan. Ten of them had surrounded one in the center.

This person that was in the center of the group was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan as well the father of the late Hinata Hyuga. He has long black hair that reached to the center of his back. He looked like she stood about six feet tall and had a slender muscular build to his medium body frame.

He was wearing a very traditional, loose fitting roves that had long sleeves. He was also wearing a brown haori. Since he was supposed to be dead, he was wearing a white bandanna around his head that would cover the Cage Bird Seal that his twin brother had. The reason why is because after an incident with Kumo, his brother gave his life stating that he was Hiashi Hyuga in order to protect his brother.

"Sir, the Hokage like to see you at once, he stated that it is very important and it cannot wait." One of the gate guards stated as Hiashi looked at them and then at his guard.

"Go on back to the clan compound and inform the elders that once I am done with the Hokage, I will be there. Also inform them that at that time if they want, we can have a meeting over the details of the trip." Hiashi stated as they all nodded and walked onward to the gate as he walked to a different direction that lead to the Hokage tower.

 _ **-Hokage's Office-**_

At the moment, the office was sealed off. Mynce had checked for seals and had just introduced the last two members of her clan to the Hokage. Her younger sisters which were at the ages of 17 and 18 years old. Then she dropped the bomb about them wanting to join Naruto's small Harem.

This caused the Sandaime Hokage current reaction. He was just sitting there looking at the three people that was standing before him. He was wide eyed, for it would seem that once again Naruto's Goddess had brought two more beautiful girls into the village and attached them to Naruto. But that was not all, he just learned that these two new arrivals were super ninjas from another world before being reborn into this world by Unmei.

'I swear, it would seem that Minato's luck with the women and girls is a blond line since it is happening with Naruto. I am sure that he would have fan girls in number and dedication to match Sasuke Uchiha if he was not hated.' The Hokage stated as he began writing onto a parchment.

"I am writing the marriage contract now. You two need to sign it since you two want to marry young Naruto and Mynce since she it clan head. Integra needs to sign it since she is Naruto's legal guardian. Once that happens, you two would be counted as his future wives along with the other three girls." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he finished up writing and turned it so they all three could see it.

"I see, can you keep it safe until Integra gets here and have her sign it at once and stamp it?" Mynce asked as she read it and saw that it was a simple contract that stated that Ayane and Kasumi is to be married to Naruto with no payment or demands and then signed it.

"Yes. By the way, I read the files that Integra handed me. I will go on a limb here and not test you three as well Rayne and allow her to have your forehead protectors and ranks." The Hokage stated as he reached into this desk and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"Ayane Ketsueki, I here by welcome you to the ranks of the Leaf Shinobi and give you the rank of Jonin under our old rank. You will get you current rank when our new ranking system is in place." The Hokage stated he a scroll popped out and he then unrolled it as a head band and Jonin vest and handed it to her as she bowed and accepted it.

"Kasumi Ketsueki, I also here by welcome you to the ranks of the Leaf shinobi and give you the rank of Jonin under old ranks. As well, you will also get you current rank when our new ranking system is in place." The Hokage stated he a scroll popped out and he then unrolled it as a head band and Jonin vest and handed it to her as she bowed and accepted it as Ayane signed the marriage contract.

"Mynce, I have pay here for your services that you rendered for that meeting. Not only that, but I also have the payment for the girls for saving Naruto, dealing with three ROOT Shinobi and for memories that they allowed Inouchi to copy as well. Like what was asked, it will be added to their mission files as well." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Mynce nodded as he handed her two envelopes as Kasumi singed the contract.

"Also Mynce, here is your head band and vest as well. Like them you are given the rank of Jonin and will be given your old rank when our new ranking systems is in place." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he handed her and headband and Jonin vest.

"Hokage, both of my sisters are very skilled rouges, I think they would be perfect to act as part of your personal ANBU along with me which will be for the best to check for you know what." Mynce stated as the Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out three mask.

"I have Bat, Tengu, and Butterfly left. I would like all three of you to join my ANBU." He stated as Mynce grabbed the Bat mask and then smiled.

"I accept Hokage, that is until the end of the year and you know why." Mynce stated as he nodded his head and smirked.

"I have a plan that you might like." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Ayane grabbed the Butterfly mask and then smiled.

"I would be honored to provide assistance to protect the man that Naruto-kun looks up to as his Jiji." Ayane stated as the Sandaime Hokage smiled as Kasumi grabbed the last mask and smiled.

"You can count on us Hokage-sama, but I ask you to marry all five of us to Naruto during the week break before team assignments." Kasumi stated with a smirk on her face as the Sandaime Hokage looked at her funny.

'Why is that?" The Hokage stated as Ayane smiled a wicked smile on her face.

"Correct me if I am wrong sir, but when he becomes a Genin he is considered an adult since he is fighting for this village right?" Ayane stated as the Hokage nodded his head.

"Then you must remember that he has five young sexy, seductive, horny, Kunoichis even though all of us are virgins that knows everything about him. Over the year, he will get to know us. I can say that me and my sister already wants to jump him and have his children and I am sure that the other three as well." Kasumi stated with a hint of lust in her voice which was noticed by the old man.

"Sir, trust me when I state that Naruto will not be virgin and neither will all five of us by the Monday which team assignments are done married or not." Kasumi stated as blood began to drip from the Sandaime Hokage's nose as the thoughts came into his mind.

"Okay, I get your point. I will do it only if all five of you can get him agree to it as well." The Hokage stated with a smile on Ayane's and Kasumi's face formed.

"Hai." Both answered as the Sandaime Hokage wiped the blood from his nose and then smiled.

"Okay, Mynce at the moment I need to watch Naruto and make sure he stays hidden. Tonight we will strike to get Yakumo Kurama out of that issue that she is in. Who among your sisters would you recommend to stay with me today and who to partake in the strike?" The Hokage stated and asked as Mynce looked at him.

"Do you want prisoners and it be clean or do you want it to be bloody and no prisoners Hokage-sama." Mynce stated with a business like tone to show that she was not joking at all.

"You see both are highly skilled and deadly like me, but each has their own methods of getting the job done. Kasumi is clean and can take prisoners, that is unless they touched her ass or breast then she goes ballistic and into an kill all mode. Now, Ayane here seems to have this problem of going into blood spilling mode and gets off on killing people in the most inhuman ways, specifically if they are perverts, child rapist, and kidnappers." Mynce stated as the Hokage sighed, he could never get a normal Jonin.

"You forgot drones for bigots' sister." Ayane stated with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Kasumi, you will join the ANBU at this moment as part my current protection detail while I am in this office. Hawk, bring that extra cloak. Ayane, I want you in this office at ten sharp for that is when the mission starts. Her uncle had given us all clear and stated that he fix it so that only the confirmed Agents of Danzo's will be there tonight with the heiress." The Sandaime Hokage stated as ANBU wearing a Hawk mask appeared with an extra cloak and hands it Kasumi.

"Mynce, he also agrees with your plan. He will come to your compound tomorrow with paper work to have her stay with you all. I will have Kurenai here to tell her the plan right it starts, for she will grab the heiress as Ayane deals with the drones." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he looked at Kasumi who was now wearing a black cloak and her Tengu Mask.

"When you wear those mask, you will answer to the name of the creature that is on that mask. Tengu, you I know you just came in from a mission, but I need at least one of three with me at all times until all threats to Naruto and this office as well village that I am aware of is dealt with." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Tengu bowed.

"It is understandable Hokage-sama, for sister allowed us to drink some of her blood before entering into the tower so we both are aware of what is going on." Tengu stated as he raised his eyebrow and then smirked.

"Mynce, I am really glade to welcome you three into our ranks." He stated as Mynce smiled back as he undid the Privacy Jutsu as the blue barrier vanished.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi Hyuga is here to see you." A female voice stated over a speaker as the Hokage nodded his head.

"Sloth, you can leave for the day since you have that task to plan for tonight." The Hokage stated as an ANBU wearing a sloth mask appeared and bowed and vanished into a swirl of leaves as Tengu walked to the wall that he was at and hid her presence.

"Okay, I see you tonight sir." Ayane stated as her and Mynce walked out of the office and Hiashi walked into it.

"I never seen them two around here before." Hiashi stated in a neutral tone as the Sandaime Hokage smiled.

"We have two new clans that came from a far way land. The Fire Daimyo had granted the right to become a clan of fire nation, and due to certain matters that will be brought up in a meeting tomorrow have joined this village at his request." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Hiashi looked at him and then nodded.

"That is one way to by pass the greed of the Civilian Council." He stated as he sat down and then the Hokage did a series of hand signs which activated the Privacy Jutsu as a blue barrier appeared around the office.

"I take it that this has nothing to do with my trip." Hiashi stated as the Hokage pulled out a file and handed it to him.

"Before you read that, please note that I am sorry Hiashi. The reason for this privacy, well what took place is part of a plan to frame Naruto and we are going to let it take place. I need you to play your part and pretend that you do not know what is in that file in order to bring justice for them both." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Hiashi began to worry.

He opened the folder and began to read. As he read, anger began to form in his heart. Anger towards Danzo and the four out of five elders of the Hyuga Council. Then he went wide eyes when he read that his daughter's death has summoned three deadly Kunoichis that killed the ROOT agents and saved Naruto.

He had the feeling that there is more, but out of respect to his daughter that loved the boy, the boy that was his rival and best friend's son he was going to look the other way. Pride be dammed, that boy suffered a lot and even though he was going to have his daughter to go after that boy, since there was a marriage contract for her to marry him, something that will not come to pass. He took a deep breath and relaxed, he gotten an ideal of what the Hokage was going to do and will play alone, after all he just read that Danzo also provided the same four elders with poison that killed Hanabi's and Hinata's mother.

"These three girls that her blood summoned, are part of one the two new clans?" Hiashi asked as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"Yes, but when that report was written we were not aware of two more Kunoichis that your daughter's blood had summoned and all from that clan. Believe or not, I am beginning to think that Minato's ability to gain the affections of dangerous and deadly females is a blood line, for he has gain the attention of five of the six members of this clan, and trust me they are very deadly." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he handed Hiashi a scroll.

"Read it, for that is their blood line, even though it was a request that you do not know, your daughter lives in the three that saved Naruto Hiashi." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Hiashi raised her eyebrows and unrolled the scroll and read it.

"I see, so her memories exist in all three of them." Hiashi stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, but that scroll is the unedited version. There is one thing that was not in that report and that is the fact that her soul was infused into her blood that woke them, she exists in them and is guiding. She requested that you do not know about this, but as her father I figure that you have the right to know and about that ability." The Hokage stated as Hiashi had a tear come out of his eyes.

"I must seem like an uncaring father to her even though I did it to protect her from that bastards. Thank you for letting me know that her death is not a true death." Hiashi stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You have to understand, the Blood Reading ability is classified, only me, you, Naruto, Ketsueki Clan since they have it, Certain ANBU, Inoichi, and the Hellsing Clan are the only ones that knows about it and I want to keep it that way for now." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he looked into Hiashi's eyes.

"Sir, I will but I would like to meet the girls and let them know that I know about Hinata and let her know the love that I have for her, but on the same token I do not want to bare the wrath of these three girls." Hiashi stated as the Hokage looked at Tengu and nodded his head as she came out of the darkness.

"Mr. Hiashi Hyuga, I am one of the five. Hinata is not pleased with what the Sandaime Hokage has done, but seeing how you acted she will not hold it against him. She states that she loves you and glad to see that you truly cared for her. She wants me to warn you that the elders are planning to train Hanabi to be the heiress they want, but at the same time someone that can control if that report that you read did not state it." Tengu stated as Hiashi nodded his head.

"It did not, tell her to not worry about the clan or Hanabi, for I will deal with the matters. Tengu, I want you tell the other four that I am going to trust all five of you will clan secrets that you have that belongs to my clan, also inform them that unofficially I will consider all five of you Hinata reborn, but officially Hinata Hyuga died last night." Hiashi stated in a firm voice as Tengu bowed.

"Also, Hinata had a small bank account that I set aside for her to have when she carried out a certain marriage contract. She was betrothed to the one that she loved, Naruto Uzumaki several months before he was born. I will arrange that bank account to be turned over to the Hokage who will in turn give to you five since you carry her soul." Hiashi stated with a smile on her know that her daughter's reaction might be.

 _ **-Tengu's mindscape-**_

Kasumi was sitting there in a large dining room filled the Mugen Tenshin Clan artifacts and items that she had dealt with and had knowledge of during her old life. In the center of the room as a small table where her and Hinata was sitting while looking at a TV that was at the end where they could see what was going on currently in the world.

This was the second time that Hinata had fainted. The first was from nose bleed when they saw Seras, Skarlet, and Rayne sleeping with Naruto. They could see his well-toned chest even though there was some baby fat. Now she just fainted from the revelation that she was meant to marry her Naruto, and her father was going to make sure that it took place. Kasumi smirked, things were going to be fun.

 _ **-Back into the real world-**_

"I make sure that they others know sir." She stated as she once again hid from site.

"Five, he has five of them?" Hiashi stated as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head.

"I agree, it must be a blood line. So till me this plan and what is my part in it since I know that I can finally get rid of the Elder Council and the slavery part of the seal after this done." Hiashi stated with fire in his eyes.

"Well first, we going to let them hang themselves. You are going to pretend that you know nothing and believe what they say. The girls will make sure that Naruto is safe and hidden in the main time while providing protection to him." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Hiashi smirked, things are started to look good for the village.

 _ **-In the streets-**_

Mynce and Ayane walked down the streets knowing that it was about lunch time. They decided that they were going to pick up something special for Naruto and might as well for the girls. They both knew that Naruto was going to freak out waking up with three girls in bed with him in nothing but their underwear.

"I say let's get ramen, for it will show that we are really on his side." Ayane stated with a smile on her face knowing that was the direction they were heading anyway.

"True." Mynce stated as they walked towards a stand that surrounded by a crowd of people.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" A man asked as they walked up to see a group of people pour out ramen and other stuff into a dumpster as a small building behind them went up into flames.

The man that asked that stood at the height of six feet and five inches. He had short hair wearing a chief hat and an arpon. He was medium build and looked like he was in his early thirties. Ayane recalled that this was none other than Teuchi Ichiraku, the ramen chief that was nice to Naruto and the father of the girl that Naruto saw as his sister.

"Simple, the Council agreed with my father. This stand is hazard to the public since you sever the demon child here. I told you when you back up your daughter in turning me down that I would destroy you both." The male with slicked back hair stated as he kicked the man in the stomach which forced Teuchi to his knees.

"HEAR ALL, THIS ESTABLISHMENT IS CONSIDERED CLOSE FOR EVER. THE MERCHAND GUILD AS OF TWO DAYS AGO STATED THAT TEUCHI ICHIRAKU AND HIS DAUGHTER'S PERMIT TO WORK IN OR OPERATE ANY BUSINESS EASTABLISHMENT IS REVOLKED. THIS BUSINESS IS BURNED DUE TO THE INFECTION CAUSED BY THE DEMON BRAT." The man stated with a snear in his voice as another male hammered a flyer stating those things to a pole that was in front of a burning building.

"Now, tell you daughter to become my bitch, then I mi….." He was saying when Mynce and Ayane appeared right in front of him blocking his view of Teuchi.

"Ayane, find Ayame and get her to the compound while I handle this." Mynce stated as Ayane did just that.

"What do you think you are doing you fucking whore?" The man asked as he looked her up and down.

"Tell you what, I will protect you from my father if you let me fuck you." The man stated as Mynce did something that shocked the entire crowd as he grabbed her breast.

In the matter of seconds, the man was screaming in a high pitch voice as her knee went right between his legs. She then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him right into the ground. He hit the ground with enough impact that the ground cracked under impact of his body. He was out cold with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You, his lackeys, take him away and inform him that the next time he wants to do something that stupid, make sure that he does not do it to a Kunoichi." She stated with a hint of anger in her voice as they quickly grabbed the man and ran off.

"Goddam idiots, just because they served Naruto they go after this family." She stated in a low voice with seething anger as she clenched her fist as Teuchi just eyed her, for he heard her.

"Who are you, for I never seen you around here before?" Teuchi stated as Mynce took a deep breath to calm down and looked at him.

"I am someone that works for a person that is about to take custody of Naruto Uzumaki. I am someone that was coming here to collect ramen for Naruto since we have him at our compound, but it would seem that plans changed because of the action of the council." She stated in a firm low voice that only he head as he looked at him.

"You all vanish now or I will release my hatred and anger onto you all right now on you all!" Mynce stated with anger, hatred, and venom in her voice as she leaked Killing Intent into the air which caused everyone to flee.

"Mr. Ichiraku, that still can happen, you see Naruto is about to gain what was meant to be his, so he will need a cook. How about you and your daughter work for us since the council fucked you over and burn down both your business and home, so you get to stay at his house as well." Mynce stated with a smirk on her face as Teuchi smiled.

"Serve him as his cook, sure and I can see that you are not pulling my leg here." Teuchi stated with a smile on his face as she placed a hand on his shoulder and both vanished in a swirl of blood.

 _ **-Back at Naruto House, Kitchen area-**_

"Where is my father, what in the hell is going on here?" Asked a young woman with brown hair as she glared at Ayane.

"I told you, the Civilian Council shut down the stand and torched the place to be sure that you cannot reopen it just because you turned that creep down as well the fact that you are one of the few that serve Naruto-kun." Ayane stated she looked at the woman.

Ayame, this girl just happens to have the same name as her mother did in the other life. But then again, when bonds were repaired she learned that her mother was not that bad.

This girl was though just four years older than her. She was a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. This was a the one that Naruto saw as an older sister.

"Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked with her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I am one of five girls that are to marry him to restore the Uzumaki Clan. Two of us just joined, but his mother Kushina Uzumaki had a contract before her death for the other three. We are of the Ketsueki Clan." Ayane stated as Ayame recalled meeting Naruto's mother when she was young and then relaxed.

"Not many knows about his mother and hates him for something that is fucking stupid." Ayame stated as Ayane nodded her head.

"That is the truth, but things about to change in this village, for it is time for the Uzumaki clan to return stronger and more powerful than in the past. Naruto has me and four others to give him the love, and as his adopted sister we like to have your support in this." Ayane stated as Ayame smiled and then looked around the kitchen.

"Nice set up, whose house is this? Yours, or your clans?" Ayame asked with a smiled liking the setup and wishing that their stand had this set up.

"Well, it is my house as well Naruto-kun's." Ayane stated as Ayame snapped her head back with a shocked look on her face.

"Naruto-kun is under protective custody at the moment, only our clan head, me, my sister, the other three girls can enter into this house. Someone almost killed Naruto and burned his place down last night as well." Ayane stated as Ayame just got angry.

"Those ungrateful mother fucking hypocritical nutless bastards, how dare they do that. By Kami, what in the fuck do think they are doing, trying to release the nine tail fox?" Ayame ranted as Ayane looked at her with mirth on her face.

"My what a mouth you have on you Ayame, I thought I raised you better than that?" Teuchi stated with mirth in his voice as he appeared in the kitchen with Mynce right beside her.

"Are you sure that her mother was not part Uzumaki?" Mynce asked with a hint of mirth in her voice as Teuchi looked at her was Ayame noticed her father.

"Father, I heard they burned down our home and stand." Ayame stated with a blush on her face as Teuchi looked at Mynce.

"Sometimes I wonder." He replied to her and then turned to his daughter.

"Well, things are bad Ayame. Marco had used Naruto eating there as an way to shut us down and have the place burned down for the health of the village due to demon chakra infestation according to the order. He stated that if I order you to sleep with you, he might get our permits to work in some place again back." Teuchi stated with anger in his voice.

"Sure father, Ayane do you have a rusted acid lace Kunai that I can borrow. I also need a magnifying glass to see his small pecker so I can cut it off as a favor for the world and rest of the female population." Ayame stated with a sadistic grin that would made the Shinigami proud.

 _ **-Same time at the Rusted Kunai Dungo stand-**_

The Rusted Kunai, a stand that was operated by an retired ANBU. This is why it was one of the places that a certain Kunoichi could eat in piece and not be hated. As a matter of fact, she was sitting there at one of the many tables eating some dungo and drinking Sake.

This woman had light brown pupil-less eyes. Her Hair which was violet which was styled into a short, spiky, fanned ponytail. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck and down to her thighs. She was also wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side. Around her waist was a dark orange mini-skirt and a dark blue belt. She was also wearing pale grey shin guards.

She was also wearing the standard forehead protector. Around her neck was a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch on her left wrist. This was none other than Anko Mitarashi, the number two most hated citizen of the leave.

She was about to take another sip of sake when she got the feeling that someone had joined the ranks of women that wanted to castrate bigots. She raised her cup to the hair with a smirk on her face.

"Here is woman power." Anko stated as she drank the sake.

 _ **-In the hospital-**_

The now identified Marco was seething and scared. He was seething that he was embarrassed like he was.

But that was not all, for he was also scared shitless. He was informed that he touched something without permission. Something that his father warned him. He touched the chest of an Kunoichi, a woman that could kill you at any time and any place. Trained assassin and his father could not protect him for he touched her first. It was at this time that he felt death touch on his spine as he for some odd reason covered his crouch, another female was pissed at him. Today was not his day.

 _ **-Back with Ayane, Teuchi, Mynce and evil smirk baring Ayame-**_

"Ayame, the need is not there. Two wrongs does not make a right." Teuchi stated as Ayame looked at her father with a bone chilling look.

"Father, I had it with this village. They mistreat Naruto. They burned down our home. They then fix it so we cannot make a living here anymore. They burned down Narutos' home. They insult Kushina's clan and deny Naruto his birth right." Ayame ranted as Teuchi just looked at her knowing that his daughter had reached a breaking point.

"If Naruto did not want to become Hokage, I would say that this village needs to burn." Ayame stated as she took a few deep breaths as everyone looked at her.

"Well, at least we can do better now." Teuchi stated as Ayame looked at him.

"Father, who will take care of Naruto if we leave this village?" Ayame stated thinking that her father was thinking about starting anew someone else.

"Simple, Mynce, the clan head here had given us a choice that I think you would like." Teuchi stated as Ayame looked at the woman.

"This is Naruto's house as well the house of his future wives. Naruto needs cooks and since you two are free, we have room for you two. You both will also get paid the amount of a C ranked mission a day each to be Naruto's personal cooks starting right at this moment." Mynce stated as Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other.

'I make enough alone to equal the amount that we both brought in thru the stand.' Teuchi thought as he looked at his daughter.

"Let's see. A C Ranked mission is 12,327.60 Ryo ($360.00) that is amount of the day's profit at the stand. Me and father would now be making 24,655.20 Ryo ($820.00) a day profit and only have to worry those in this house hold, I like.' Ayame looked at her father with a smirk and then nodded her head.

"Me and my daughter accept the job." Teuchi stated as Mynce smiled.

"All we ask that you modify the ramen to make sure that he gets the daily requirements that he needs to get strong." Mynce stated as Ayame smirked.

"We been doing that for years, how do you think that Naruto is even able to be a ninja trainee. His serving is special from what we serve everyone else." Ayame stated with a smile.

"Good then, let me know what you need. I hope I have stocked this kitchen properly." Mynce stated as Ayame and Teuchi looked thru the kitchen and then looked at each other.

"So, this kitchen is under our control right?" Teuchi asked as Mynce nodded.

"Well then, keep it stocked like this, but you might want to increase the rate of deliveries, for Naruto eats a lot." Ayame stated as Teuchi nodded his head.

"Yes, and from what Mynce told me." Teuchi stated as he looked at Ayane, "You girls eat the same amount as well since you all like living chakra batteries."

"Just tell me, for I will check in once a day and I will see to it. If there is anything else, just let Ayane or one of the other girls and we see to it." Mynce stated as Teuchi looked at his daughter.

"I will say that there is small guest house just two yards from this place that is also under the clan's control. The is ten rooms in that house, and there is a passage that links to this house and that house. I want you to use that passage since it is under lock down as well due to the matter that is at hand." Mynce stated as she looked at them.

"That house was meant for the servants of the Uzumaki Clan, which I believe will lake, sine each room is about half the size of the entire building that you have. Ayane has a meeting with the Hokage latter, so she will report what took place today about the stand." Mynce stated with a smirk on her face as Kakashi.

"Ayame, we need to get to work, for we need to be prepared for seven Narutos since he and his girls and Ms. Mynce had not eaten today." Teuchi stated in a commanding tone as Ayane nodded and they began to start working.

"Mynce, that was a good ideal. With our own training ground and them here, Naruto will be happy until we deal with Danzo." Ayane stated with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Soon, the Sandaime Hokage has confirmed to me before I came to the gate that you girls along with me will be ones to deal with him and his ROOT." Mynce stated with a blood lusting smirk on her face.

"How bloody can we be?" Ayane asked as Mynce turned to look into her eyes as her own glowed.

"He stated that he does not want a shred remain of ROOT for they are a danger to the village. All but those that are still in the program, so as bloody as we can be when it comes to the full Genin or up level ROOT shinobi." Mynce stated with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Kakashi, come with me for I need to inform you in want took place." Mynce stated as he nodded his head and followed as Ayane smirked.

"Just push the bell when it is 15 minutes' till being ready, for I am going to take a nap." Ayane stated with a smirked as she vanished into a swirl of blood and appeared into Naruto room and stripped down to her purple lace bra and panties and asked patted on Rayne shoulder.

Rayne looked up and then smiled and just moved over enough where Ayane could also lay down onto Naruto's chest. In the matter of seconds, they all were asleep.

 _ **-In Naruto's mindscape-**_

A set of large red eyes opened up as they looked around. The water in the sewer like area was gone. The walls slowly began to change into a dense forest. The cell was now a cave with a large gate keeping it in. The eyes widen as two symbols appeared into the trees that line the mind scape. It was at this time that Unmei no Megami appeared in front of the gate and looked right into the creature's eyes as they widen.

" _Hello Kurama, long time no see. We need to talk._ " She stated in a tone that had a lot of power and authority in it which showed that she not here for a social visit.

 _ **-End-**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Sorry about the long pause, but I been trying to find a job. I attempted to have this chapter ready for the 4th, but failed to do so since I was also retooling this chapter. Now, I had to bring in Ayane and Kasumi. If ever played Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Razor's edge you agree that is a blood game. Kasumi did use her body in that chapter that was her own to gain the upper hand and Kasumi was a character that you use to replace Ryu in the game levels.

I just had to bring them into the clan since according to my friend's notes that he was thinking about it. I am about out of his notes, but he still had plans for this story that is listed. All I did was add in another chapter. The thing about the OC and the ramen stand, well that was in his plans. He wondered why those two did not suffer for serving Naruto all those time, but since this is a dark world, he decided that would and become Naruto's personal chiefs

Merco, well lets say that Ayame will get her hands on him with the assistance of Naruto's girls. How bad, well you heard her threat. My friend's notes is very detailed on this. Okay, you have a good day.

P.S. I during the retooling of the chapter, I decided to add more detail for shit is about to hit the fan. First strike against Danzo is about to take place. Unmei is having a talk with the nine tails, so cannon just went to shit in many more ways. Cannon is being used, but not all things will be same. Naruto will become what he was meant to become, one bad ass ninja.

 _ **Q & A**_

 _(Please note that he was the one that suggested for me to do this with my story which is why I am doing it for this story. The date and chapter part was what he wanted to done, so I figure I do his way on this since it was his idea.)_

 _I might have messaged you all earlier about your reviews, but this is the official._

Okay, sorry about the long wait for an update, I been trying to find a job. Work in the IT field is not an easy field to get into. I am sick decided to work on this story since my other, I am having writers block on it.\

 **Reviewer:**

 **Date:** May 31, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 4

 **Review:** Great chapter! Looking forward to Danzo's death! I know it will be bloody! I'm also curious how the shinobi will deal with the undead.

 **Response:** Well, the girls are not really the undead neither are the Shadow Wraiths. If you recall the girls have a bloodline that make them seem to be like a vampire, but they are not the undead. As for the Shadow Wraiths, well think of them as intelligent and smart humanoid Grim that can reproduce. I am thinking about have them show up in a RWBY crossover in the future.

However, your right it will be interesting to see how they act and deal with both the girls and the Shadow Wraiths. I think my friend have a quirk in their personalities where they act like vampires when they are pissed or want to screw with someone's head. I am not sure but the notes are massive and soon I will be forced to write my chapters using them as a timeline guideline.

 **Reviewer:** jonnywolf

 **Date:** Jun 1, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 4

 **Review:** okay good inside to the minds of the girls this gives an idea of there personalities also explains how there blood reading works i imagine there will also be some house cleaning in the hyuga house as well as changes in the teams , chuning exams and many other things and personaly cant wait to see narutos reactions when his mind gets a graps of all the changes mind blown to kingdom com  
boom

 **Response:** You can there are many changes that will take place in the story with Hinata's death. I am glade that you agree with the need of the last chapter and think that all of it was possible. I am not sure what will take place first, Danzo's ROOT being dealt with, the start of Danzo's fall, Civilian Council cleaning, Merchant Council cleaning, Hyuga House Cleaning, or the academy cleaning. But all these will be addressed.

 **Reviewer:** PocketDuelMonsters

 **Date:** Jun 1, 2016

 **Chapter:** Chapter 4

 **Review:** So Yakumo replaces Hinata, I hope you would add the reaction of Kurenai later on about the ROOT interference with Yaku

 **Response:** The reaction, hmmm I think she is going to be pissed. As for Yakumo being Hinata's replacement on team 8, my friend was not thinking that. We both was thinking that she got the bad end of the stick and was screwed over by the creator of Naruto and deserved a chance. But since you brought it up and the notes did not cover it, I guess it would be a good thing to do.


	6. First Blood

_**Note:**_ _Please note that there will be no poll for this story. This is a project that is based on something a friend of mine was working on before he passed away. I have all his notes and ideals that he had done, so I took this project and decided to work on it. I did some changes, but I am mainly sticking to his ideals. This is a monument to him, he will be missed. Also, you might want to reread the other chapters since there was some major retooling that had taken place._

 _Please note that for now notes will be in () in the chapter for quicker flow, but there will not be much since all the foundation has been laid down._

 _Also note that I will being a Q & A at the end of each chapter as well since I am the one working on this story, but until I am finished using up my friend's notes, do not expect any polls or me take any suggestion but you are allowed to say them._

This the following speech and thought patterns will be showed as.

" **Dark and sadistic speech and thought"**

" _God or Goddess speech and Thought"_

"Normal speech and thought"

"Astral Projection speech and thought"

" _ **Biju, inner Sakura, demon or Shadow Wraith speech also Bloodrage speech and thought."**_

 _Also please note that 1 U.S. dollar was worth 102.73 yen. I decided that 3 yen is worth 1 Ryo. I decided that this will be base, so 102.73 yen is worth 34.24 Ryo. So the spreadsheet that I am using will have $1.00 (This value will change according to the story value) * 102.73 = 102.73 Yen. 102.73 divided by 3 = 34.24 Ryo. This is the math I will be using._

 _ **Copyright Information:**_ _I do not own Hellsing, Blood Rayne, or Naruto. If I did I would be rich and the third Blood Rayne game would have been like the first two._

 **Chapter Five**

 **First Blood**

 _ **-Realm: Earth 510200014330**_

 _ **-Date: November 3, 1613 A.C.-**_

 _ **-Location: Naruto's mindscape, in Konohagakure in his temporary home-**_

A set of large red eyes opened up as they looked around. The water in the sewer like area was gone. The walls slowly began to change into a dense forest. The cell was now a cave with a large gate keeping it in. The eyes widen as two symbols appeared into the trees that line the mind scape. It was at this time that Unmei no Megami appeared in front of the gate and looked right into the creature's eyes as they widen.

" _Hello Kurama, long time no see. We need to talk._ " She stated in a tone that had a lot of power and authority in it which showed that she not here for a social visit.

" _ **What are the hell are you doing here Unmei, are you just trespassing on Death's business?"**_ The Biju asked as the cage became brighter to reveal a strange creature that was trapped in it.

This creature was like no other at all. Even though it seems that it has properties that were Kitsune like along with the red orange fur and red eyes, there were some things about it that were not Kitsune like. This creature possesses the upper body structure that was very human like, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

This creature stood up in the large cage and snarled at her, but Unmei showed no fear even though she could tell that it stood as tall as the small mountain that Konohagakure carved the faces of the past Hokage's on. Unmei just looked at the creature and then smirked, for she knew that was only half of the creature, the dark portion.

' _Why did Minato do that never makes since to me, for things might would have better for Naruto if he sealed the Yang portion into Naruto instead of the Yin.'_ Unmei thought as she looked at the creature that as before her.

" _Due to matters about this world, your prison Kurama is now under my jurisdiction. I have come to talk to you and give you a deal. Please note though that you only be given this deal once. So fuck up and you will never see your freedom."_ Unmei No Megami stated with a smirk that she was not playing.

" _ **I see. You have my attention Goddess, for I recall father meeting you when you warned him all those years ago a coming darkness."**_ Kurama stated as Unmei smiled and snapped her fingers and a chair appeared.

" _Shadow Wraiths have appeared again and they plan to use yours, your brother's and sister's chakra along with the chakra of your host to make the first one stronger and more powerful."_ Unmei stated with a straight face.

" _Last night, it was meant to happen. Your life was meant to end, but due to the fact that if they succeed to end all life in this world and managed to become strong enough to invade the pantheon, I was allowed to interfere and even though the amount was restricted. So your life is now in my hands, after all Death was meant to have your soul last night."_ Unmei stated with a smirk on her face as Kurama snarled at her but remained calm

' _ **I almost died. I saw his memories and know that she is telling me the truth. Those three girls were not normal, for they were very much vampires. Things are about to get interesting and the Goddess of Destiny is here with a deal for me, I might see for she does not waste time.'**_ Kurama thought as he looked at her.

" _ **You know that I seen into his memories and know that you speak the truth Goddess. You have my attention, for I know you do not play when you act."**_ Kurama stated as she smiled and held up her hand which is a glowing ball of chakra.

" _You know what this is, yes?"_ Unmei No Megami asked as Kurama stared at it with wide eyes.

" _ **The other half of my chakra and soul! How did you get it for Minato sealed it into his soul and was taken by the Shinigami when he sealed me in the kit?"**_ Kurama replied as Unmei smiled.

" _Death has placed a contract on the souls of Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha, a contract that Naruto will have to fulfill. In turn, this was given to me. I have this to show you that my deal is very real."_ Unmei stated with all smiles as Kurama looked at her and then nodded its head.

" _I will unite the two halves into one. But then I will take only the soul leaving the chakra behind for Naruto to use for his mission. Your soul will be placed into a body of your from another reality that has ended, but the cost for your freedom is that your power will become a yokai and you must become his summons along with the fox yokai that you become leader of."_ Unmei stated with a smirk as Kurama looked at her.

" _Now, you will be still strong and have free will, but I ask you to assist him. In turn, you will be free. By the way, the female Kitsune that you fell in love with and mated with that vanished when Madara caught you, well she has been looking for you to be her mate and is the leader of the Kitsune Clan, the same clan that you will control beside her, the same clan that the first Uzumaki used to fight the Shadow Wraiths."_ Unmei stated as Kurama started to laugh.

" _ **Fuck Danzo over, fuck the Shadow Wraiths over, give me the life that I wanted before that prick used me. Yes, I accept."**_ Kurama stated with a smile on his face showing that he was happy for once.

At once the ball that was in her hands flew and combined with Kurama, He grew in size and was stronger. The rage, hatred, and anger was at once calm, peace, and love. Once again, Kurama was whole. All nine tails danced wildly in the cage as Unmei then moved her hands and the soul of the creature became a ball of blue light as the chakra of the body became nothing but a large ball in the cage.

It was at the moment two shadows appeared behind her. She smiled as she turned and face them. They were a man with blond hair and a woman with red hair. They remained in the shadows as Unmei looked at them.

" _You are a part of your soul that was sealed into him. However, now you will be here for him forever. You must assist in his teaching and understand as the agents that I placed in his life assist. You two are given a chance to see him live, grow, and became the child or prophecy that he was meant to be. When he sleep after learning about Kurama in a year, you will start being to see him in his dreams."_ Unmei stated with a smile on her face.

" _As for the nine tails, well he has his own part in the things to come to play. Now that only his chakra is here. His power at your son's control with no side effects or issue. I am using your seal to slowly merge it with his own so not to over load his body." She stated as she slowly vanished into the air.0_

" _Your job is visit him his mindscape at times and give him guidance, after all he will become the world's strongest, most powerful shinobi and the greatest Hokage."_ She stated with a smiled as she vanished the two shadows looked at each other and hugged each other.

 _ **-Real world, Hokage's office in Hokage Tower-**_

The Hokage was going thru the enemy of all Kages, paper work. He was not happy at the moment, for he had heard that the ramen stand that Naruto likes to eat was burned down to the ground. He sighed, for he also heard that it was done with the authority of the Merchant Council with the backing of the Civilian Council. He was worried though, no one has seen Teuchi and Ayame at all since the fire.

At that moment, he looked at the door to see Unmei No Megami was once again standing right there in his office. She smiled as her eye glowed as she walked to the desk and placed a file on his desk.

" _For your eyes only. Once you read it, it will vanish. The boys fate was being ensured even though he still has to fight for his life. Also, you might want to prepare, Integra is ahead of schedule and arrived today. She is about here and soon it will be time for cleansing of the ROOT."_ She stated as she vanished and the Hokage looked at the folder that only had one paper.

 _The chakra of the nine tails is still there in him, but the soul is no longer. I removed the soul so Naruto will have no issues in using his power. I also found the souls of his parents in there and anchored them to be there for him to act as his guidance and moral voice at time. They will also assist the girls in training Naruto. I also left a gift, he will be able to learn the Ketsueki Clan Jutsus as well. Also, he will have a second summon contract, but that will be a secret which two they will be._

 _I want you to do the follow though. Make sure tonight's mission takes place. I also want you summon Tsunade once Naruto goes on his first C rank mission. Reason, you will soon know. Also, do not worry about Danzo, he is about to fuck up greatly, just sit back and watch…..have fun Hokage-sama_

The Hokage looked at the page again and reread to make sure that he understood what was being sad. He smiled, yes things are about to change in many ways and all because of one boy. A boy that was meant to be seen as a hero but was not instead. Things are changing in this world. The page vanished along with the fold as he smirked.

"Hokage-sama, Integra Hellsing is here to see you sir." A female voice stated over an speakers as the Hokage sighed as he looked at the door that lead into his office.

"Send her in, for I could use a break." The Sandaime Hokage stated.

In the matter of seconds, the doors opened up, but instead of wearing the same outfit that she wore the last time she was here, Integra was wearing a pair of black leather form fitting pants with a blood red belt that had the Ketsueki Clan emblem in red as the belt buckle. She was also wearing a tight black leather shirt that had the Hellsing clan emblem on it on her shoulder as well the Ketsueki Clan emblem on her chest. There were buttons on the front, but the top two was left undone so he and anyone could see her cleavage.

He also noticed that there was some blood on her shirt as she smiled and pushed up her glasses with her fingers that showed that she was wearing black leather gloves as well. She was also wearing black leather high-heel boots that were laced with blood red leather.

Attached to the belt was many different compartments and a scabbard that had a saber with some strange cylinder attached to it. The saber had white pearl hilt with black leather wrapped the ends of it. Strapped to her left side was a strange item in what appeared to have a holster.

This item had a handle on it that seems to be like a grip of some kind. There was a ring that had a strange device that seem to be a trigger like on a crossbow that some samurais used. There was a tube on this thing that reached into her holster and a cylinder that seem to hold eight small items in it (38 Smith and Western revolver).

The Hokage looked at this new image of the woman that stood before him. She was a looker and seem very curvy with a decent muscle structure that showed that she was indeed battle harden. He smiled, she was not a push over and her figure showed that she was deadly and that Naruto was about to get what he needed from her clan to survive the world of ninja.

"This is battle and combat outfit when I am not in armor, well it's a new version of my normal training clothing that was created after we first arrived in the Elemental Nations. For now on, all the knights will wear something like this as well, for its to fucking hot for it and the material that was used to create the clothing is actually stronger than our armor." Integra stated with mirth, for it was something that her people created while she was in the meeting with the Daimyo.

"The blood is from a battle that we had, we were attacked by bandits, but dealt with them. All 1,000 were slaughtered like the trash that they were. Me and my forces on the other hand, only two injured but nothing that a trip to the medical ninja could not deal with." Integra stated as she sat down in front of the desk and crossed her legs.

"Due to this, we decided to move quicker and arrived here today instead of tomorrow." Integra stated with a smile as the Sandaime Hokage nodded his head in understand while looking at the young woman.

'Dam it, if I was younger I would hit that.' The Hokage stated as he looked around the room and four ANBU appeared.

"All but Tengu leave." He stated as all but the one in the Tengu mask vanished and he did a series of hand signs which activated the privacy Jutsu.

One the blue barrier was up, the one with the Tengu mask looked around and nodded her head. He in turn nodded his head and signaled that she may remove her mask. As she did this, Integra looked at the woman and recalled the dream that she had where she meet Unmei No Megami for the first time.

"Kasumi, I see that you made it and managed to become part of ANBU that protects the Hokage." Integra stated with interest.

"Seras, Skarlet, and Rayne appeared and it would seem that her and Ayane was also woken up by the blood of Hinata and Naruto. I know the truth about them Integra, so there is no reason to pretend, for Unmei has informed me along with Mynce." The Sandaime Hokage stated with a calm voice as Integra looked at him and smirked.

"I see, that is good to know. So, how did those two do it?" Integra asked as the Hokage tossed her the same report that Hiashi just read earlier.

Integra caught it and began to read the report. As she read it, she began to angry with what had taken place. She knew that blood was going to be spilt, but not in the way that it was. She now understood what Unmei meant when she said that Naruto was meant to die. She now had a new enemy, Danzo for she heard much about him and since he was the one that almost killed Naruto this time, things were bad.

"Mynce found a seal during report time. When Ayane and Kasumi came here, they were allowed to join my ANBU that protect me for the moment. Ayane is going to get the Kurama Clan heiress tonight since Kasumi is going to be there. There is one development though." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he tossed her a scroll which unrolled and read and then looked at Kasumi.

"Are you two sure that you want this, I mean he is a little younger then you two?" Integra stated as Kasumi smiled.

"Yes, for we are also virgins and decided that Naruto needs all five of us. We also managed to convince Mynce to target Kakashi Hatake to populate the clan, he might stop reading those books." Kasumi stated as the Hokage dropped his pipe.

Integra smiled as she signed the scroll and then tossed it back to the Hokage who caught it and stamped it making it official. He smiled, for Naruto has five strong women looking after him.

"Why allow her to show her face to me and tell me that they were part of your ANBU, I thought that is the reason for the mask?" Integra asked the Hokage looked at her and smile.

"I want you to command the ANBU, after all you seem to be a very capable person." The Sandaime Hokage stated while taking a breath as he allowed the request to sink in and process in her mind.

"At the moment, I have Shikaku Nara in the position at the moment, but he is also Jonin Commander as well and that could be rough at times. Mynce showed me your clan ranking system which I am going to use and he also liked it. He even thought that I should give the position to you. He stated that he will be your number two if you like." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Integra thought about it for a few moments and then smirked.

"The Owl mask was made available since that person had died in the line of duty two hours ago, Tengu though you might like it." The Sandaime Hokage stated with a smile on his face as she looked at him with glowing eyes filled with mischief and smile to match it.

"I accept, for it would piss off that old war hawk even more." Integra stated with a smile on her face.

"No one will ever know, for you will be known as Owl, commander of ANBU with Sloth in second command. Only me, Sloth, Ayane, and Kasumi will know your true identity." The Hokage stated as she looked at him and smiled.

"Can I investigate Danzo and the members of the non-Shinobi Council?" Integra stated with a smirk on her face as he looked at her.

"Unmei stated that Danzo will be taken care so no on him. The other's, well after you settled into your positon which I think will be in two months." The Hokage stated as he began to think that it would not be a bad ideal, for he suspected some dirty business going on among them.

"Are you sure that you want me in this position Hokage-sama?" Integra asked as he smirked back.

"You do not know, but the Fire Daimyo stated that if he had to disband this village, you were going to place in command of the guard." The Hokage stated as he handed her the massive that was sent and she read it with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea." She stated with a smirk as she handed it back to him.

"I know, but it would seem that you impressed him greatly during you meeting and negotiation time before coming here." The Sandaime Hokage smiled and then sighed.

"Sandaime Hokage, would you like a walk for there a few things you might want to see about my clan, things that might add more deadly items to your arsenal for I seen my compound is very happy with the way things are. As matter why not join Naruto for lunch." Integra stated with a smile on her face as the old man smiled back and got up and canceled the privacy Jutsu.

"I will teleport us there since I know the location sir and Ms. Integra." Kasumi stated as he placed back on her mask and both nodded to her and stood by her with their hands on their shoulder and vanished into a swirl of blood.

 _ **-At the Hellsing Clan Compound-**_

They all appeared in front of a large house that had another one attached it. There was a third one set behind it. This was the house for the Teuchi and Ayame along with Naruto's and the girls house the temporary Hellsing Manner. Integra looked at the house as people armed with different weapons moved about the walled compound.

"Lady Integra, it is good to see again even though you are early." Mynce stated as she appeared in a swirl of blood in front of them.

"Mynce I like the house, no need to build the other one for this will do well." Integra stated as she looked at the large mansion with happiness, for it was a wooden version of the one that she had in a dream, a dream where she had a vampire servant.

(Yes, she has dreams of her past life, but just parts of it sine her soul still recalls some of those moments.)

"Hokage-sama, we have fifty ROOT bodies to give you for they crossed the wall again two hours ago." Mynce stated as she handed him a scroll as the old Kage sighed.

"I see." He stated as he took the scroll and pocketed it, more loss of life all because of Danzo's greed.

"Also, you might have heard about Naruto's favorite place to eat." Mynce stated as the old Kage sighed again and nodded his head up and down.

"Yes, I am attempting to find bout Ayame and Teuchi to see if they are alright and find a way pass the Civilian Council and Merchant Council's ruling." The Hokage stated as Mynce smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

"No need, for me and Ayane was there and decided that the village does not deserve just wonderful Ramen and made arrangements where they are employed by the newly re-established Uzumaki Clan as Naruto's personal cooks." Mynce stated with mirth in her voice as the Hokage looked at her with a smile and then laughed.

"Naruto must be jumped up and down the walls with joy." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Mynce shook her head no.

"Is Naruto-kun still asleep with his Kunoichi blanket?" Tengu asked with mirth in her voice as the Sandaime Hokage looked her with a questioning look on his face as Mynce smirked and nodded his head up and down.

"You see Hokage-sama, the girls decided that after what happened that Naruto will not be alone for the next few days. So Seras, Rayne, and Skarlet striped him down to his boxers and removed the covers from his bed and stripped down to their panties and used their bodies to keep him warm. Rayne on his chest with Seras and Skarlet on either side of him. O wait, Ayane joined in and is on his chest as well." Mynce stated as the Hokage just looked at her with wide eyes as blood started to run from his nose as a man walked up to them.

This person was a tall thin man who dons an all-black outfit. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a dress shirt and tie. He was also wearing a vest as well. He had black hair that was cut short and looked like a butler of an royal family. He also had chains around the waist and pockets and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Sandaime Hokage, meet Walter C. Hellsing, he deals with logistics and acting president of Hellsing Incorporate." Integra stated with a smile at her cousin as he walked up to them.

(Yes, he is the Walter C. Dornez from the series, but he will remain loyal to Integra in this story and will be OC in personality)

"Glad to meet you Hokage-sama." Walter stated with a thick accent as he bowed to her.

"He also handles the business side of the clan." Integra stated with a smile on her face.

"I see." The Hokage stated as she looked at Mynce.

"I have the fire range setup for your demonstration with wooden target dummies that you requested." Walter stated as they began to walk to a large building that was just to their right.

As they walked closer to the building, the Sandaime Hokage noticed that it was well guarded and had patrols of guards going around it. He noticed that it was just as secured as the vault in the Hokage tower if not better, not the one that all knows, but the one that only those in the Hokage office and commander of ANBU knows about.

"Also, after that ANBU with the wood ability finished creating the wood wall that surrounds both the Hellsing and Ketsueki Clan grounds and repaired the walls to the Uzumaki Clan grounds, we finished setting up an barrier seals setup and closed off the Ketsueki and Uzumaki Clan grounds so no one but us, Ketsueki and Uzumaki Clan members can assess them." Walter stated with a smile as they walked closer to the building.

"We know where and when someone trespasses unto our grounds which is why ROOT failed so far." Mynce stated with a smile on her face as they all approach the building.

 _ **-Inside the large building-**_

They all walked thru the door to see a woman doing a series of hand sings. Then in the matter of seconds, she clapped them together and a crystal shard that was at five feet tall and two feet wide and the color of pink appeared. The Sandaime Hokage just looked wide eye.

"No, that is not a bloodline, but a Jutsu that only members of the Hellsing Clan can use." Integra stated as the Sandaime Hokage looked at her.

"I see, for a second there I thought that you had someone with Crystal Release, but still a Jutsu that only be performed by your clan, that is something else." The Sandaime Hokage stated as Walter smiled.

"You see the Jutsu that we use are based off another energy instead of chakra that is called mana. You have to be born with it and only those with Uzumaki, Ketsueki, and Hellsing blood in their veins are born with it." Walter stated with a smile on his face.

"I see, then what is the use of the crystal and this other energy?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as two men appeared and picked up and carried it off.

"The other energy is known as Mana. It is like nature chakra, but it is not. However it is dangerous as it as well." Mynce stated with a smile on her face.

"Members of our clan learn how to access it and use at the age of 11 or higher. But if not trained by the age of 19 then they cannot use it. All Hellsing and Ketsueki Clan Jutsus are created to use this energy which is why only we can use it. We have to unlock it and then train the mana circuit in them for it to work." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, that is interesting." The Sandaime Hokage stated as they all nodded.

"Now, let's follow so we can show what they crystal is for, shall we." Integra stated as the followed the crystal into another area of the building.

There, they see men and women with small blades etching something into the crystal shard as well others that was there as well. The Hokage noticed that these were seals, but seals that he never seen before being itched into the shards.

"Here, our seal masters that had also become jewel crafters etching the seals that each crystal needs into them. Then go to the next phase, if you follow me." Integra stated as they walked out of the section into the next section of the building.

When they appeared, the Sandaime Hokage noticed that several crystal shards are flashing with glowing light of different colors. He looked at this with all.

"Here, the seals are activated and the crystal began to collect nature chakra, but only certain element of it. Those that are flashing red are collecting fire element chakra. Those that are white are collecting wind element chakra. Those that are flashing yellow are collecting lighting element chakra. Those that are flashing brown are collecting earth element chakra and those that are blue are collecting water element chakra. Those that are black and collecting dark chakra while those that gray or collecting light chakra." Walter stated as the Sandaime Hokage just stood there with wide eyes.

"Before you ask, follow and we show why we are doing this." Integra stated as he nodded his head up and down and they walked into another section of the building.

There, noticed that a person was dropping a red crystal shard into a vat. He looked into it saw that it glowed in what appeared to be water. He then looked at another vat and noticed that it was filled with red glowing liquid.

"The crystal breaks apart into dust size particles. Now if you look over here." Integra stated as the Hokage looked to see a vat being pour out into a towel over a large vat that was under it.

As the water seeped thru the towel which seem to filter out the small crystal. As he looked, he noticed that a large amount of red sand looking stuff was being left behind. He was at awe as he looked at the stuff, for it was no longer glowing, but he knew that each grain still contained fire chakra in it.

"We let it dry. At this time, we call this Dust. Each one is known for its element. You noticed that there is glass around the area, that is because at this point it is very volatile and dangerous if dry completely." Walter stated as he came with a small vail that contained 8 oz of dust of each time and was capped.

"Two things happen at this point. We either sell it for those that wants to use to add to their Jutsus. We mix it or us it for other productions that we have." Integra stated.

"To use it, you either throw it or apply pressure to it and it goes off releasing the element that is it destroying the crystal. Now, you noticed the dark blue dust I have here, well its water dust mixed with wind dust to create ice dust. The pink is fire storm dust since its fire and wind dust mixed. You get the ideal, for the same rules exist for sub elements." Walter stated as the Hokage rubbed his chin.

"Now, there is reason for this form." Integra stated as she collected a knife from an employee that walked up to her.

The knife was a foot long and had black wrapped handle. The Sandaime Hokage noticed that there was what looked like a trigger on one side.

She flipped the knife where the handle was up and the point of the blade is pointing downward. She then flipped what appeared to be cover at the end and smiled as she took a clear cartilage of red dust and placed it into the handle and closed it.

"Each cartilage has fifty uses if you use the single application feature of a Hellsing series weapon or one hour of stream use." She stated as she showed what looked like a trigger an then held the knife sideways and pressed the trigger as the blade caught on fire.

"What in the world?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as he looked knowing that she used no chakra at all.

"Imagine, I could use any element on this knife blade using dust and reserve my chakra for other things." Integra stated as she released the trigger and the fire died down.

"We have melee weapons produced that can use a vail at a time, but some even have multiple chambers and the user can rotate to use a different type of dust or the same kind when that cartilage is empty." Walter stated as the Sandaime Hokage's mind began to brain storm on the changes of the battle field and the advantages of it.

"That is not all, for we create something call impact dust, which allows us to produce this." Integra stated as she pulled out the strange weapon that he noticed earlier and popped out the cylinder and pulls out something.

"This is a bullet. It has impact dust in the cartilage. The end that is flat has a small bit of fire dust and at the end is the bullet itself." Integra stated as she motioned them to follow her as she removed all the bullets and handed it the Sandaime Hokage.

"That is a revolver, it is a Hellsing 357 with a five-inch barrel and grooved leather wrapped hilt. You noticed that the round part has eight places, that means that it can hold 8 bullets. That part that you looking at now is the hammer, it with a strong spring hits the flat end which is known as a primer that ignites the impact dust which fires the bullet." Integra stated as they walked to an area that has a table and several wooden dummies that were two hundred yards away.

"What is the maximum range of a shuriken and kunai?" Integra asked as the Sandaime Hokage thought for a second.

"My son uses wind and can go a hundred and fifty yards. Unaided like everyone else, a hundred. That is before they lose their impact power." The Sandaime Hokage answered.

(I am doing a guess here guys.)

"What is the distance of those dummies?" Integra asked as took her revolver and loaded it with the bullets that was on the table.

"I believe that they are two hundred yards." The Sandaime Hokage stated as she smirked and took aim with her gun.

Bang

Something impacted the head of the dummy as it shook from the impact. He looked with awe, for it had the same force as a kunai or shuriken if not greater did within a hundred yards. There was a hole in the forehead area that was not there before.

"That is a normal" Integra stated with a smile and then pulled the trigger again.

Bang….Boom

The head of the dummy turned into splinters. It was a like a explosive note attached to an kunai. He was not sure what to think, but his mind began to think of the ways that this would change the battlefield.

"That was a low yield impact round." Integra stated as she pulled the trigger again after aiming at the chest area.

Bang….Foom

This time the chest area of the dummy was engulfed with fire. It was burning brightly.

"That was a fire round." Integra stated as she pulled the trigger again.

Bang….Splash

This time the fire was out and the dummy chest area was covered with water. He could see two holes that was in the chest area.

'That was a water round." Integra stated as she pulled the trigger again.

Bang….Frazzle

This time, the dummy was smoking as lighting dance throughout it. This time there was a third hole in the chest area of the dummy.

"That was a lighting round." Integra stated as she pulled the trigger again.

Bang….Whosh

This time the dummy was shredded by a strong burst of wind.

"That was a wind round." Integra stated as she aimed for the next dummy that was a yard from the other one and did not move.

Bang….Whash.

The head of the next dummy was now encased in a block of ice with a hole in the forehead.

"That was a ice round." Integra stated as the Hokage noted that it was a little over two hundred and three yards and still have impact power.

Bang….Thump

The head of the dummy was now encased in what looked like a block of dirt. She smiled as she looked at the shocked face of the Sandaime Hokage.

"That was a earth round." Integra stated as she opened the cylinder and ejected the spent casings.

"If they are trained, they can buy dust and the specific heads and reload the spent casings if they are not wrapped. But that would mean that they would have to police their spent rounds, or as you would say leave no evidence that they were there." She stated as she placed one more bullet into the cylinder and the aimed at the dummy that was three more dummies from the last one she targeted and then pulled the trigger.

Bang….Kaboom

This time, and explosion happened. The dummy that was targeted was destroyed along with the three that was on either side of it. There was a hole in the ground since the dummy was center of the blast radius. The Sandaime Hokage just looked at the sight in awe.

There was no dummies left, for the seven that was standing was no more. There was a smoking hole in the ground. The hole was 61 feet wide in a perfect shape of an circle. That would mean that the impact explosive blast radius was thirty and a half yards.

"That was a high yield impact round. The first one was a 1 yield explosive head. That has a blast radius of six inches. That last one was a 54 yield, the highest that we make which has a blast radius of thirty and a half feet. Each bullet explosive bullet is 3,425 Ryo per yield marking. Each bullet is 102.73 Ryo for a box of thirty. That is for this gun at least." Integra stated as she placed her revolver into the holster and then smiled.

"We have arrows, bolts, Kunai, and shuriken that has the same effect, but they go the same distance as normal would. If quite is not a must, then these thing that are known as guns which are in pistol and rifle form would give someone a longer range." She stated with a smile on her face.

"The fire arms will be for Daimyo's army and civilians since they required no chakra. Also the weapons that use dust, well they can have a fire arm built in if the user wants that model, but it will cost more. The explosive rounds, well only being sold to shinobi that has been trained in Dust usage by us and certified by you in person." Integra stated as he nodded his head up and down.

"Your right, this stuff would add to the arsenal of the leaf." The Sandaime Hokage stated as he smiled.

"I say that someone has to be at least Chunin to buy the stuff, but we introduce it in the academy in case a genin comes across it in the field." Integra stated as the Sandaime Hokage smiled and then looked at her.

"Where will it be sold?" The Sandaime Hokage asked already to planning to place orders for ANBU to have this dust and seeing about the other stuff.

"Once we get the metal works up and running, the weapons will be sold thru Lord Randal's shop after it moved to the east wall. The same for the dust, for will be the only location. The explosive impact dust and rounds well only thru us by your orders only if they are members of the Ketsueki, Hellsing, and Uzumaki Clans." Integra stated with a smile on her face.

'That is Tenten and her father's shop' The Sandaime Hokage thought.

"I sent many agents to interview the different weapon shop owners in the village and he was the only that did not have a bad thing to say about Naruto. Instead, he respects Naruto for being strong and wish that the council did not stand against the boy." Walter stated with a smile.

"Walter told me and I went and made an arrangement with them for business. But after discovering that the council owns his building, I decided that will not do. So I invited him to move his shop into a better location which in on our land and even stated that I will build to suit his needs which he agreed. It does not hurt that he also make custom weapons as well and is cute." Integra stated with a blushing face.

"Well, I think that it is time to eat." Mynce stated with a smile on her face as Tengu, Integra, and the Hokage nodded their heads.

"Well then, let go to enjoy a meal with Naruto, shall we." Integra stated as Mynce and Tengu nodded with everyone else as they vanished.

 _ **-Naruto's temporary residence-**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was tired from what had taken place, but he was not what to think at the moment. Memories of three beautiful girls had saved him and told him that they had Hinata's memories and soul in them. They also told him that they were his future wives. Naruto was thinking that he was dreaming when it happened, but as he began to wake up, something was not right.

The roof that was over his head was not the same one that his apartment had. Then there was the fact that his bed was a hell lot more comfortable then his couch or bed ever was. He then noticed something, there was a bundle of red hair on his shoulder and another on his left shoulder. He then noticed that there was another bundle of red hair on his chest along with a bundle of purple hair.

(Yes, I allowed Seras' hair to change from blond to red like it did in the anime)

He then noticed that these were bodies of females on him. He looked down to see that they were wearing nothing but bra and panties and were draped over his body. He also noticed that his hand was on the rear and inside of the panties of the one that was on his shoulder and the same with his other hand. He attempted to remove his hand, only for the female to force it back into place and deeper into his panty.

'What in kami?' Naruto thought as he attempted to do the same with his right hand, only for it happen again.

'I am so dead.' Naruto thought as he imagined all four of them waken up and starting to beat the shit out of him.

"Hello lover boy, did you sleep well?" Asked a sultry voice as Naruto looked to his right into the eyes of Seras who had a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun you can squeeze my ass if you like." Stated another sultry voice as Naruto looked over to his left to see Skarlet eyes with a hint of lust as well.

"Naruto, you must like what you see, for you are poking me." Rayne's voice stated as Naruto looked down into Rayne's face which a seductive smirk on her face.

"MMMM, nice and big just like Hinata's memories showed when she accidently used her Byakugan and saw it." Stated a fourth voice as Naruto looked at the purple hair beauty that was looking at him.

At that moment, the fragment of the soul of Hinata in their minds blushed and then fainted as blood came out her nose. A satisfied smile was on her face as their inner persona looked at her with a smile on their face. This was going to be fun, all four thought at the same time.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked forgetting the fact that he was currently in bed in nothing but boxers with four beautiful girls, excuse me three girls and one young woman that he never seen before wearing nothing but lace bra and panties.

"Ayane, me and my older half-sister by one year are also your wives Naruto-kun. Like these three, we were woken up by yours and Hinata's blood as well a fragment of her soul." Ayane stated as moved up to his face pressing her body against him kissed him on the lips.

Right at that, Naruto faints with blood coming out of his nose. All four of them smirked and giggled at the sight. They knew that they were sexy and beautiful, but it was nice to see that Naruto saw it as well. They recalled his dense nature from Hinata's memories, so they were not going allow him a way out of it. They were his, and they were going to make sure that he knew it even if they have to rape him at the end of the year.

"Okay sister wives, get dressed and go into the kitchen. The Hokage is here to eat lunch with his adopted grandson and future wives. Also Lady Integra is here to meet you three." Kasumi stated with a smile, for she had seen the whole thing.

"Okay, so what are we going to have?" Rayne asked as they all got dressed into their outfits.

Rayne, Skarlet, and Seras were dressing back into the outfits that they were in when they first woken up by the blood of Naruto and Hinata. Ayane was back into the outfit that she had changed into which was like the one that Kasumi wore.

"Ramen, and guess what?" Kasumi asked as Ayane noticed the looks of Ayane, Skarlet, and Seras face showing that they were interested.

"The same Ramen that Naruto likes to eat since Teuchi and Ayame are now personal cooks of the Uzumaki Clan." Ayane stated as all three of them darted out of the room very fast.

"Ayane, I see managed to get some snuggle time with Naruto." Kasumi stated with a sweet tone sounding voice as she looked at Ayane who looked nervous.

"Relax sis, I would have done it as well. So how big is it?" Kasumi asked with a questioning look on her face.

Ayane held up her hands show her. Kasumi's face blushed and her mouth dropped.

"My god, most men are not that large and he not even 13 years old yet!" Kasumi stated with wide eyes as Ayane nodded their heads, for Hinata never seen it erect before and she got a good feel of it just moments ago.

"You know, Hinata recalls someone saying that men has the same size as their chakra reserves. So since Naruto has the largest, then you know what that means." Ayane stated with a smile on her face.

"OOOO, all those bitches will be so jealous of Naruto and we will make sure that none of them worm their way into his bed, money, or heart as an love interest." Kasumi stated as Ayane nodded her head.

"Yep! He is more man then anyone in this village, I guess it is true. A man's size does compare to the amount of chakra that they have." Ayane stated with a wide smirk.

(Please note, I got that from a story which I do not recall, even though I think its from Thayerblue1's story Naruto: Magik)

"We are going to hurt on the first night, but will be very satisfied married women." Kasumi stated with a smile and blush as Ayane nodded her head up and down.

"Go on Ayane, I will wake up Naruto since you got to spend some time with him." Kasumi stated as Ayane smiled and walked out of the room with a swing to her hips.

"Naruto-kun, if you do not wake up there will be no Ramen for you." Kasumi stated in a soft and seductive voice.;

"Ramen!" Naruto jumps up and looked around to see Kasumi looking at him with a smile on her face.

Naruto then realized his condition as he looked down and then covered up quickly. She just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"The name is Kasumi Ketsueki, older sister of Ayane and you fifth wife Naruto. By the way, you will be sleeping like that all the time sugar and get a good look at me as well baby and no you get no say at all on that matter lover boy." Kasumi stated as she walked out with a seductive swing to her hips as Naruto's eyes went to her rear as she walked out of the room.

"Kami, what in the hell did I do right?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the sky and then noticed a male version of clothes that Kasumi had on with a note on it.

The outfit was a form fitting outfit which was made of material that felt like leather and reflected light as well, but he noticed that it stretched like spandex. He noticed that her clan symbol was on his right shoulder. He also noticed that there was a dark orange utility belt, shuriken pouches and kunai pouches filled with brand new high quality shuriken and kunai. There was a dark orange pouch for the belt that was filled with small different scrolls as well. He smiled, for he never had good equipment like this and this was on par with what the Clan heirs in class had if not better.

"What is this, an interesting outfit." Naruto stated as he opened the note and began to ready.

 _Naruto, if you are reading this, then the outfit caught your attention. We as your wives decided to burn that jumpsuit, no husband of ours will be a walking target when he should be a ninja. We agree though, orange is good color, so our clan head had this one made, with some orange, a version of it that is better suited for a ninja and will not affect your stealth capabilities._

 _Sorry to report to you though, your home was burned to the ground. That does not matter for this our home, yes Naruto our home. This is your room, and sometimes our room. We will tell you the sleeping arrangement, and no you do not get a choice in this sweet heart. Now, get dressed for I am sure the Ramen will get cold if you do not hurry up sweet heart._

 _You wives,_

 _Ayane, Kasumi, Rayne, Seras, and Skarlet_

'Five of them, Hinata's soul lives in five of them and they all going to marry me.' Naruto thought in trance until he remembered the world Ramen.

'Need to get dressed.' Naruto thought will quick as he put on the outfit.

In the matter of minutes, Naruto stood there looking at the wall mirror that was there. He was looking at the image of the firm fitting outfit, as it hugged his body. Even though it was not a look that he thought about, he liked it. He looked like cool ninja like those that guarded his jiji.

'Hmm, I might need to listen to them, for they would seem to know what is best." Naruto thought as he nodded then walked out of the room and followed the smell of ramen.

He was amazed, for it smelled like the same ramen that he would eat each time he ate at Irchiraku's Raman stand. The sound his stomach growling filled the air as he entered into the kitchen and nearly fainted to the sight that was there before him. Standing at the table was Teuchi and Ayame from stand they were severing the girls, the old man, and two others that he never seen before. They were sitting at two different tables.

Teuchi was serving at one table that had a white haired woman sitting at the end and another one that he never seen before. Across from the other woman was he figured to be Inu without his mask and at the other end was the Hokage.

Ayame was at the other table where the girls were sitting. The end of the table was empty which was the only seat, which Naruto figured was his place.

"O, Naruto-kun." Rayne stated with hint of seductiveness in her voice as Naruto looked at her and noticed that all the girls were looking at him as Ayame smirked as she filled up the bowls with Raman.

Rayne was sitting at one end of the small table with Seras to her right and Ayane to her left. On the other side of Ayane which would be her left was Kasumi and there then there was empty chair at the end and then Skarlet.

"Naruto dear, this empty seat yours at all time. Now be a good husband and take your seat while our cooks serve us our Ramen." Kasumi stated as Naruto did as he told and began to think until the they began to eat.

"Our Cooks" Naruto asked as he walked to the table.

"All will be explained after lunch." The Sandaime Hokage stated with a smile.

Teuchi and Ayame just looked at the girls that were at Naruto's table as well Mynce and Integra as they eat. It was like a train wreck, something that you could not look away as they did not eat the Ramen but in hailed it one bowl at a time. They were eating at the at the same pace as Naruto which was something that they never thought was possible. Each had cleared ten bowls by the time they were done.

"That was good, but we need to eat the Ramen slow with manners the next time." Kasumi stated as he looked at Naruto who looked sheepish along with the others.

"It was the fact that we had nothing to eat in a long time, me since yesterday is the reason for our eating habits today." Integra stated as Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage did the smart thing and kept their mouth shut.

"Teuchi and Ayame, the Ramen was good and I am sure the members of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzu would had attempted to move you into the village if they were around, for it was better than what they ate there." Mynce stated with a smile on her face and both of the bowed in respect of such praise, after all it was legendary how the Uzumaki Clan loved their Ramen.

"Now, I suggest we all; yes you two as well Teuchi and Ayame follow me into the main living room." Integra stated as everyone got up and followed her out of the dining room.

 _ **-Living Room of the Naruto's temporary residence-**_

They all walked into the room and took their seats, well forced Naruto into a seating arrangement where they all could share him. They all were setting on the couch that was there. Kasumi was setting on his left with a arm wrapped around her as well hers as they were very close. The same was for Ayane, but instead on his right. Seras was on the ground with her body chest area draped over his left leg and her head resting on it with Rayne doing the same thing but to his right leg. Skarlet was sitting on his lap, with her legs between his and smirked as she could fell Naruto's breath on the right side of her neck since he was looking over her shoulder.

On another couch that was just across from them sat Integra and the Sandaime Hokage. On a chair to their right sat Teuchi and the chair across from him sat Ayame whole was smiling at Naruto's predicament. After all, her adopted brother needed this more than anyone else. Kakashi Hatake and Mynce was standing right behind the couch.

'Jiraiya will have a field day when he comes to check on Naruto.' Kakashi stated with a perverted smile on his face that was hidden by his mask.

"Well I start. Naruto Uzumaki, I am Integra Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing clan. By request of will of your late mother, that I just gotten, I am your guardian by order of the Fire Daimyo, so the Civilian Council has no say so. Your clan affairs on both sides of your family will be handled by me until you turn seventeen years old regardless of rank in your shinobi file." Integra stated with a smile on her face.

 _ **-End-**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Okay, I got dust from RWBY into the story and decided that automatic weapons and Gatling as well canons will not be allowed. I did not want to alter the ninja world too much, but I had to give normal humans a chance to fight. Those that wonder, Danzo will fall soon before Naruto's graduation. The girls will go ballistic as the Sandaime Hokage watches with the support of Mynce. I have it figured out. I am out of prewritten chapters, but have a few notes on what he wanted so from here on out it is me using his notes as guidelines. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the rewritten chapters as well.

 _ **Q & A**_

 _(Please note that he was the one that suggested for me to do this with my story which is why I am doing it for this story. The date and chapter part was what he wanted to done, so I figure I do his way on this since it was his idea.)_

 _I might have messaged you all earlier about your reviews, but this is the official._

Okay, sorry about the long wait for an update, I been trying to find a job. Work in the IT field is not an easy field to get into. I am sick, and decided to work on this story since my other, I am having writers block on it.

 **Reviewer:** jonnywolf

 **Date:** July 6, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 5

 **Review:** okay cool chap great idea of the cheffs also naruto is going to do a mega happy dance he is geting a guardian 5 girls and his own personal ramen cheffs he is going to dange jump and then do a hinata in other words faint hahahahh

 **Response:** Well, we see his reaction in the next chapter for at the moment he is in a semi dazed even though he has not realized it yet. Now that he has been feed, he is about to learn about it all.

 **Reviewer:** plums

 **Date:** July 6, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 5

 **Review:** My gut reaction is that there are way too many girls way too quickly. At h moment I have absolutely no attachment to any of them, and you still look like your implying you will be adding more

 **Response:** In some ways you are right, but there are reasons that it took place like this. Soon war for Naruto is about to take place and the Sandaime Hokage needs three older ones to be in ANBU to keep Danzo's seals out of the office. Things are about to take place that will alter the story greatly in the next chapters. Might not be in the next one, but at least by the one after it. It was needed.

No, after getting this review I checked the last chapters and decided to do some retooling that was needed. So I made sure that these five are the only ones. Naruto will not have any more women attached to him. They will want him, but not get him.

 **Reviewer:** deathgeonous

 **Date:** July 7, 2016

 **Chapter:** chapter 5

 **Review:** Ah, this is a fun and interesting fic. I like it. I am also sorry to hear that the reason this fic even exists is due to your friends death. Well, thanks for writing this, and bye for now.

 **Response:** Do not be sad, be glade that he made sure that I had kept the notes on me and I was allowed to grab the others. Even alive, this story would exist, I just made sure that it came to pass for you readers to enjoy.


	7. Village Charter

_This is the charter that will be in affect when Naruto first comes in. The earlier chapter will be Council bashing and getting rid of the illegal portions of the charter. Here it is. Now also note that this is the corrupted version of the Charter, for version one that is before this one is the uncorrupted one. Give me credit if you use this in your story._

 _(Note: Can you find the reason why some of this is illegal? This charter is one that written and changed based off the one that Acoustic Ghost (Author ID 8241120) poste in his story Purgatory (Story Id 12143739) chapter 6 which he gave me permission to use. I had decided that since the Naruto Manga started in August 1, 1997 then the year of that Naruto is born will be 1997 During age of Chakra or DC. Any time before the Sage of Six Paths will declared Before age of Chakra or BC. Here is my version of the Konoha Village Charter that I am using in this story.)_

 **Konoha Village Charter**

This is the charter for operation and laws between the many clans and civilians of the village of Konohagakure as well the Land of Fire Daimyo. This was written up and signed into effect on August 1, 1829 DC (During age of Chakra)

The Konoha village charter is a Doctrine, between The Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, The Uzumaki Clan (Konoha Branch) Aburame Clan, Akamichi Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan (Main and Branch), the minor clans, and civilians that have come to this gathering in order to not only profit from working together, but to become a family that can stand together in hard times. As Proposed politically made possible with Fire Daimyo by Uzumaki Arashi current Daimyo of the Land of Edding Tides, the Uzumaki clan head, and Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden in the Tides.

As between the clans and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, the village is allowed to exist within the borders of the nation as a self-govern entity. The Uzumaki clan will share missions in the Land of Fire with Konohagakure for the first ten years in order to assist with start-up of village. This village in return for guaranteed services in times of war to the Land of Fire, it will not be taxed or governed by the Court of Land of Fire as well Daimyo as well any interference in training of Shinobi within the village as well practices, trade or operation of said village. All Civilians within the village will be allowed to govern themselves separate from other normal villages within the Land of Firer. The Daimyo can send funds and mission to the village, but in return the Hokage can control pricing and ranking of said missions.

These Articles bind the village together, but will also help guide the future of the village. In times of both Peace and War.

 **Article 1: Village**

The village will exist outside of authority of the Fire Daimyo Court control. As long as none of the articles of this charter is violated, then the Fire Daimyo will stay out of the affairs of Konohagakure. The Fire Daimyo will grant all contracts to the village, in return the Hokage, Shinobi Council, nor the Civilian Council along with the Elder Council is allowed to turn down any contract, but payment value and ranking of the mission will be under the control of the Hokage.

Due to the fact that this village will exist outside of the authority of the Fire Daimyo's control, the village will have a five-part government to control the village. The first position is the Hokage position. The second is Shinobi Council and the third is the Civilian Clan Council. The fourth is the Civilian Council, and the fifth part is the Elder Council.

The Fire Daimyo reserves the right to audit the village to be sure that no violations of the charter have taken place. The Fire Lord also reserve the right to request shinobi and kunoichi from village to become part of their personal guard, in return they will no longer answer to the village or clan chain of command until they leave the guard.

All meetings will be recorded and transcribed for future records and possible investigations. There are seals in place in the chambers to allow this to take place. Altering these records will be treason to both the village and Land of Fire.

 **Article 2: Hokage Position**

The Position of Protector and Leader will be named Hokage. The person that is in said position must be a Jonin rank in the Shinobi forces. Said person must think about the village before themselves.

In order to be contender for such position, he/she must be either selected by the Fire Daimyo, chosen by predecessor, or must have the majority of the Civilian Council vote along with Shinobi Council vote before considered for the position.

Then he/she must have the majority of the Jonin votes before taking station of the council. But the current Fire Daimyo must sign off on it as well. They cannot be acting Clan Head, if so then they must choose a replacement for Hokage must think for the better of village, not Clan.

The Hokage can be removed from position if a majority vote from the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council is passed along with support of Fire Daimyo. But reason must be valid and proven in Government Court. See Article 8 for details.

The Position of Hokage is Absolute in the command chain of Shinobi. ANBU only answers to him/her, if not then that is an act of treason if proven. The Hokage may declare Marshal Law during times of War or possible security issue times, which will temporally disband the Civilian Council while only the Shinobi Council and Civilian Clan Council remain active. The Hokage reserves the right to select their Successor with no interference from any portion of government, but that person still has to make requirements to become Hokage as stated in this Article.

The Hokage can charge any member of any council position with a crime, but will have to prove it in Government Court. During which time, the accused will step down and the Hokage will appoint a temp representative or allow whatever council that it took place to do it.

The Hokage may at any time end any meeting or demand no meetings of the councils, but must have a valid reason for it. The Hokage can promote anyone to any rank if he/she sees fit. But they must have a valid reason for said promotion. They can also demote anyone as well but only after a Shinobi Court hearing.

Now, if person that became Hokage was not a member of a clan, then this status of post will automatically allow their family to become a clan. Then the Hokage will fall under Article 21.

See changes to this article thru Memorandum 10111997-01

 **Article 3: Shinobi Council**

The first part of the council is the Council of Shinobi or Shinobi Council they will sometimes be referred to as will help guide all Shinobi related affairs that the Hokage cannot. The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head.

If said Shinobi clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council. In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 4: Shinobi Clan Status**

Anyone can claim that their clan is a shinobi clan. The Clan Heir/Heiress must be a fifth generation shinobi before they are granted to Shinobi Clan status. If after gaining status they no longer have a shinobi Heir/Heiress, then they have three generations for one to be produced or the will be given Civilian Clan status.

 **Article 5: Clan heads and Heir/Heiress of Clans**

This is usually a matter to the clan and their inner laws. But there is one thing, if someone is adopted into clan and their adoptive parent is a clan head, then they will be granted status of Clan Heir or Heiress unless there is some law within the clan that denies them that right. This also ties into Article 10. In order to become Clan Head, person must be of Jonin Rank.

 **Article 6: Civilian Clan Council**

The second part of the council is the Civilian Clan Council. They only have say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings. Due to Memorandum 10111997-01, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this.

The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head. If said Civilian Clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council.

In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 7: Civilian Council**

The Civilian Council only has say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings. Due to Memorandum 10111997-01, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this.

Each Civilian position must be elected by who they represent. The follower are the said positions:

 **Utility or Service Representatives** = A representative of each utility and services of the village. They must be elected by both Shinobi and citizens of the village every four years for position. They are the following:

 _ **Representative of Waste & Sewage**_

 _ **Representative of Water**_

 _ **Representative of Taxation**_

 _ **Representative of Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Representative of Energy (Power and Light)**_

 _ **Representative of Hospitals & Health**_

 _ **Representative of Business Permits**_

 _ **Representative of Planning and Development**_

 _ **Representative of Copyright**_

 _ **Representative of Civilian Legal System**_ = A person that is elected by the Civilian Clan Council as well the Civilian Council to make sure that Civilian Law is in enforced and dealt with for four years.

 _ **District Representative**_ = A person that is elected from an district that is a area of a 100 squared yards every four years by fellow citizens that live in that district along with said representative.

 _ **Merchant Guild Representative**_ = A person that is elected by their fellow members of the Merchant Guild.

 _ **Representative of Civilian Education**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years into position by Civilian Council.

 _ **Representative of Retired Shinobi**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years by the entire Shinobi force as well current retired shinobis.

That is fourteen total in the Civilian Council in the matter of seats. Due to this, there is one more which is the _**Council Governor**_ as a vote tied breaker.

 _ **Council Governor**_ = Is a person that is elected by the Civilians of the village and must have been a Civilian Council member at least once before being elected. They serve for four years and cannot have another position in either council.

 **Article 8: Court Systems**

There are different court systems that exist and each one is different and have a reason to exist. They are the following and who it is in control of it.

 **Shinobi Court system** = This court is actually a court martial system. The Hokage is acting judge with a panel of 12 Shinobi Council members acting as Jurors. Any Shinobi Core valuation is handled here. The Accused will have a defender either appointed by the Hokage and by themselves as the Hokage will appoint the Prosecutor. Copy of all rulings will be given to Fire Daimyo in order to be sure that the trail was fair, if not then the Fire Daimyo can do a retrial at the Capital or village with a selected representative from the Daimyo Court to act as judge.

 **Civilian Court System** = This is the same setup as the Shinobi Court system, but the judge and lawyers must be certified by the Representative of Civilian Legal System. The Prosecutors and judges are elected into their position by both the Civilian Clans and Civilians of the village. The jurors will be six members of the Civilian Council members and six none civilian clan members.

 **Village Court System** = This is the same setup as Civilian Court system, but only comes in play when the civilian population accuses a Shinobi for a crime or a Shinobi accuses a civilian of a crime. The judge is a panel of the Hokage, member of the Civilian Clan Council and member of Shinobi Council. The jury is 4 Civilian Clan Council members, 4 Shinobi Council Members, and 4 none civilian clan members. The defense will be a attorney from the Shinobi system working with an attorney of the Civilian system. The Prosecutors will the same as defense.

 **Government Court System** = This is like the village Court system, but is used for any members of any part of the government that is accused of a crime or being forced to removed form position of power. The judge of this system is a panel of three members of the Fire Daimyo court with a prosecutor as well. The accused will be given an attorney based on their classification.

 **Article 9: Harming one another**

Any issue of harm between clan member of two different clans must be dealt with appointed court. However, it is stated that Shinobi and Kunoichi may not harm a civilian, however if attacked or threatened they have the right to respond with force.

 **Article 10: Clan Affairs**

Clan affairs are separate from Civilian and Shinobi affairs. As such the Hokage and Councils may not interfere. However, should anything in clan affairs pose a threat to the Village and/or a Clan member that is working as a member of the Shinobi forces, then the Hokage and Shinobi council have the right to act.

If Clan wants to pass a new rule in their clan, they are to get clearance from Hokage, but any rule or law of the clan that was on the books at the time petition of joining the village cannot be altered by Hokage, unless the clan failed to show the law/rule to the Hokage at time of petition. This is why all rules and laws of clan must be given to Hokage at time of petition to join village. Also see Article 5.

 **Article 11: Elder Council**

There cannot be no more than three members. They will set in meetings among the Merchant Guild meetings, Civilian Clan Council Meetings and Civilian Council Members. They will be advisory board for Hokage during Shinobi Clan meetings. Unless the Hokage left someone in charge (Article 12) when out of village or indisposed, they will also act as temp Hokage until an replacement has been decided.

In order to have this position, they must have been Jonin in rank and retired from the Shinobi Core. You cannot have any other position at all nor can you have a Clan Head status as well. There cannot be more than three nor any less. They are chosen by the Hokage and authorized by the Fire Daimyo.

They will keep position until they retired or found guilty in Government Court of not doing their job or violating the Village Charter. The oldest one though will be forced to retired if Hokage retired and with backing of Fire Daimyo and request of New Hokage to take position.

 **Article 12: Temporary Hokage**

If Hokage become unable to perform his/her duties and left someone in charge, then that person will act as Hokage until a new one is selected in accordance to Article 1. If a successor was not chosen, then that person will become a successor.

 **Article 13: Rank Restrictions**

All Shinobi are to answer and those that are above them. They cannot disobey an order unless they want to be court martial. However, no member of the Konoha Shinobi Ranks may use his or her rank to obtain pleasure, protection, or personal gain. See Article 14.

 **Article 14: Rape**

Rape is defined as if a person forces other person to have sex and they are not married. The crime is listed as treason, but if Article 16 is in play then it is not rape. This goes for other villages as well, for it is spoils of war. However regardless counseling will be paid for by the village for victims unless they are the prisoner of Konohagakure.

However, rape by a fellow member of the village is a different matter. In this case, is considered treason. If the person that did such act is a member of council or a Clan Head, Heir, or Heiress of clan, then the they will be tried for treason and the following will take place.

They will lose position. If part of a clan, then they will lose their position of their clan and for one time only the Clan must banish said person and an replacement will be selected for said person as they face the punishment for treason. Failure to do so will have entire clan marked as traitors and authorization to wipe them out will be granted. Victim or Clan Head reserve the right to be executioner of violator.

Any child from such act is born, then one of the following will take place:

The child will be given over to the victim to raise as part of their clan regardless of bloodline and abilities that the child might have if victim wants. Then a copy of all information and jutsu along with clan secrets about such things from violator's clan will be given to victim clan in order to train child as a member of their clan. The Value of two S rank missions will be paid to victim from said violator's clan and if member of.

The victim can demand the abortion said child and receive the payment of four S Rank missions.

If Victim does not want child, then payment of four S rank missions. Child then will be given to violator's clan if child is not aborted.

If victim is female, she will gain an extra payment of two S rank missions from violator's clan. If an act was committed by a someone that is not part of clan, then the village will take care of payment. If victim is a civilian and child gain blood line, then victim may ask for Article 17.

 **Article 15: Breeding Program**

Any one that is a spy of Prisoner of War and is captured and has a bloodline or ability that could be passed down children, then the following will take place. Males will have their DNA collected once a day by I&T while person is drugged. The DNA will be deal with Article 18 guidelines. Females will not be touched. But if war is over and still in custody, then they will fall under Article 16 of Charter. If there is no war going on and person is a spy that is captured and there is not talks going on about said person, then that person will fall under Article 16.

 **Article 16: Sex Slaves**

If anyone falls into Article 15, and it is not known knowledge of said person being held by I&T department, then that person will be slapped with loyalty seals and movement restriction seals. They will also have Anti movement seals as well placed on them in order to force them to remain still so proper medication will be applied along with making sure that they do not resist rape. The only right they have is medical treatment and food.

All Shinobi or Kunoichi of the village that are used will be paid one S Rank mission per child that they parented with said slave. They will be chosen by Elder Council, but must fall not be a member of a clan unless arrangements were made with Clan. Once again candidates for this will have to meet Article 18 guidelines.

Kunoichis that take part with be given a choice to keep child, if do so they must to apply for Article 17, but will receive payment for a A ranked mission and Male will be their Sex Slave under their control, but only if successful birth of child. If they do not keep child, then they will gain another S rank mission payment.

Shinobis, if they successful impregnate female sex slave, then they receive payment and move on. They can though not take payment and end up with ownership of female sex slave, but must apply for Article 17.

Regardless, beating of sex slave is prohibited. They must be treated with equal treatment in terms of medical and health wise. They cannot claim rape if their master forced sex, but anyone else then master has the right to press charges. Once a week, the Elder Council with selected medical staff will check on sex slave to be sure that they are treated well, failure to do so will end up with slave taken away and permanently banded from being able to apply for Article 15 or 18.

 **Article 17: Clan Creation Act**

Shinobi/Kunoichi with Unique Skills, abilities or Jutsu may petition the Hokage, Elders, Or Clan Council to form a clan. A clan or the Hokage my bring the family or person into the council chambers for evaluation. At least one person must be at least 13 years old to file said partition for Clan Creation. In order to do so one of the following criteria for Jutsu/Abilities and one for the Council must be met. The only exception if they partake in Article 15 or Article 18 then they will be given right to create a clan.

 **Jutsu/Abilities criteria** :

… _The Ability in question must be able to be taught or passed through Blood family. It must have at least have a 50 percent of happening._

… _The Jutsu/Ability must have at least 3 basic variants and Jutsu._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

 **Council criteria** :

… _During evaluation, three Shinobi clans must agree._

… _The Hokage and Elders agree to allow the clan into the shinobi forces superseding the Clan Council._

… _The Fire Daimyo has accepted the person or persons and request said person to have the right to create clan in the village._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

Once all these Criteria have been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 18: Artificial Insemination Act**

All males will give DNA samples all kinds to the Hospital during their checkups that take place once a month or when they visit. All samples will be locked away and under the control of the Hokage. If a clan is endangered or been wiped out, then the following will take place. The same with DNA samples under article 15. Any with bloodlines will be listed as future use for Artificial Insemination by Hokage.

 **Requirements** : _Kunoichi or Shinobi must take test to see if they have a 55 percent chance or higher of parenting a child with said sample and child having DNA. Those that meet this will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21. Kunoichis will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21 unless they chose to bring back an extinct clan._

 _This is for potential wives, husbands and Article 15 and 21 matters. But this is not all, for this is also for the main reason of this act._

 **Main Reason** : _If there is DNA of a clan that is no longer around, then the Hokage reserves the right to ask an suitable Kunoichi to mother a child thru Artificial Insemination. The will be paid two S rank missions for doing it if they do not want to keep child, then child will be put into care of a selected person of the Hokage. If they want to keep child, then they will gain all rights and prosperity of clan if clan was part of village and Kunoichi will leave their clan if part of one and take that clan's name. They then have the right to request it again until they have a total of 5 or more children. Said Children then will be placed under Article 20 and 21. The Kunoichi will be considered Clan head regardless of clan laws and rules until oldest child is able to take position._

 **Article 19: Clan Joining Act**

If anyone is part of a clan that exist outside of the village, then they can petition the village to join. They must meet the following Criteria based on clan.

 **Shinobi Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Shinobi Council._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Requirements of Article 17 must be meet_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

 **Civilian Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Civilian Clan and Civilian Council combined._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

Once all these Criteria for the clan has been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 20: Dying Out Clan**

Any clan that is found in the village that is on the verge of dying out will be put into the CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan [see Article 21]) to keep the clan alive and well, until such a time that they are back to suitable fighting power. However in the event that a Clan has died out before the CRP can be satisfied by village standards, then all techniques, property, artifacts, and wealth will be merged into the Village's own.

 **Article 21: The CRP, CRA, or HPA Act.**

The CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan), CRA (Clan Restoration Act), or HPA (Heritage Protection Act) will be put into place in the event that A clan has been cut to 10 members or less. Regardless of sex, each member of the clan will be removed from teams and forced to do nothing but D rank missions, but for the pay of C rank mission. In this event the following will take place. _Parenting age under this Article is 13 years of Age._

Male Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Male members of the Clan will be allowed to take as many wives as needed (3-16 depending on the decline of the clan.) All would have to meet Article 18 guidelines. If said male or males do not have required wives by the age of 17 years old, then the Elder Council along with Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council will select and arrange marriage as long each candidate meets Artile 18 guidelines._

 _Should there be less then 2 males in then clan then males will be pulled from active duty until they have at least 3 children and at least 1 of them male. They will not be able to perform anything above D rank said male child is old enough to reproduce and enter into the shinobi forces._

Female Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Should there be only female members of a clan, they will be taken into protective Custody to breed with Suitable males of the Councils Choice (Should the female not already have a male in mind), but all should meet with Article 18 guidelines. Female or Females can apply for Article 18, but without the pay._

 _A female should have at least 5 children that will be under their care and one a male then female if Shinobi will be allowed to go into service. Should the female give birth to nothing but females the Program will continue until a male heir is born into the clan. During this time, the village with provide a weekly stipend for each child along with female until such time as the oldest child has had offspring of their own and may aid in the reproduction of the clan and shinobi affairs._

 _The Hokage will oversee that the Clan is flourishing, before the clan is allowed into active Duty._

The Hokage reserves the right to alter and change this Article as they see fit. The only time that any of this will not work if testing showed that it is too late to save clan. Regardless, a person on this can do other missions if Hokage needs them to be, but it is preferred that they remain in village.

 **Article 22: Created or Clan Jutsus, weapons**

Neither can the Position of Hokage or any of the Councils can force a clan, family, or Person to give up techniques that were created by said person. If the person willingly gives it/them up they are considered the 'keeper' of said techniques at which point they have say so over who learns said techniques until their death.

 **Article 23: Ninja Academy**

A ninja Academy will be established for any and all persons who wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha. The only exception to this is when the Hokage finds someone worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

See memorandum 10111997-02 for this article is no longer valid.

 **Article 24: Civilian Academy**

The Representative of Civilian Education is in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

See memorandum 10111997-02 for this article is no longer valid.

 **Article 25: None Konohagakure Criminals**

In the event that a Person, be they a fleeing noble, a person with a bloodline, or even a wanted Criminal that has been given a pardon; if they have the Protection of a clan. If any Clan of Konoha protects a criminal, then that clan is responsible for any and all actions that individual does.

 **Article 26: I &T or T&I**

This is Interrogation & Torture or Torture & Interrogation Department. All prisoners of war or spys end up here to be investigated. They also handle all background checks of the village is considered an elite part of ANBU. They only follow the orders of the Hokage and report to him/her unless requested by them to report elsewhere.

During time there, prisoners have no rights at all, but Rape is not allowed unless prisoner falls under Article 15. This organization exist outside of the law and have right to do what is needed by order of the Hokage. Even the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short is protected by this Article as long as they are following the Hokage's orders.

 **Article 27: Clan Birthright**

Anyone that is born into a clan has all rights of their clan. Denial of such rights are illegal and considered a violation of Articles of Village Charter. If evidence is found of such actions, the Fire Daimyo reserve the right to audit the Village and put each and every member of each Government Official past and present thru tail using the Government Court System until they are satisfied.

 **Article 28: Konohagakure Citizenship**

If person is born in Konohagakure, then they are a citizen of both the village as well the Land of Fire. If they are born in the Land of Fire, then they are citizen of Kumogakure. If born with one parent not a citizen and the other is, then that person has dual citizenship, but if applying to academy, must choose which one. If a shinobi from another village married a Konohagakure citizen, then they are granted dual citizenship.

If a person is arrested as a spy, then they must prove their citizenship and go thru T&I background check. The same if they have pass which is under Article 29.

Please note that if a person is not part of a clan and attends any of the academies, then they are under the control of the Civilian Council. The only people that are not under this control is if they are Genin or higher in rank, then they are placed under the control of the Shinobi Council as well the Hokage.

 **Article 29: Visitation Village Passes**

All people that comes into the village must sign in thru gate. Failure to do so, will result in them being arrested as a spy if caught. There are two types of passes though.

Gate Pass: This pass is only good from one day to two months. The gate guards assign them out to those that comes into the village and sign in.

Hokage Pass: This pass varies on limit. The Hokage issue this one on those that they are dealing with and can revoke the pass which give that person 12 yours to leave the village before being considered a trespasser.

 **Article 30: Applying for Citizenship**

If someone is applying for citizenship, then depending on person they will have to follow a certain set of criteria in order to get it.

Missing Ninja from another village of unknown ninja:

If the Hokage agrees, then the person must be placed on a one-month probation after passing a background check thru I&T. Afterward, if they want to join Shinobi forces, then during their probation they do D rank missions, but afterward they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

If person is a unknown Ninja, then they will only have to background check. After passing a background check thru I&T, if they want to join Shinobi forces they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

 **Civilian** : _Just a background check thru T &I_

 **Ninja** : _If thru marriage, then they can just request it. But there is no need since they are granted dual citizenship._

 **Article 31: Shinobi Forces Command Chain**

Any and all Shinobi Forces are under control of the Hokage. Any new force that is created, must be cleared by the Hokage. If an force is fond and its existence is not cleared by the Hokage, then the members of the force along with the person that commands it is considered a Traitor to both the Land of Fire and Konohagakure.

See memorandum 10302004-210000 for changes.

 **Article 32: Merchant Guild**

The Merchant Guild is a collection of Clan Representatives and business Representative that own and operate business as well produce merchandise in the village. They deal with trade within and outside of the village. Attending this meeting is the Elder Council. Anyone not in this guild is denied a business permit and cannot operate in the village. They could be invited to join the guild or the Hokage sponsor them into it is how someone joins it.

 **Article 33: Marriage Contracts**

Marriage contracts are protected by Article 22. This act however will provide the guidelines of such contracts no matter if one of the party is a Shinobi Clan member or not. Each contract must be signed by the parents or legal guardian of both parties that are involved and can take place before birth. No matter when such contract was signed, it must be honored or the price by the party that refused to honor it must pay the price that is stated in the contract.

The offended party can allow change in price if they deem desired outcome of such contract, but the offending party has no right what so ever. The offended party can demand the contract be carried out if there is stated person named in the contract and forgone the price being paid and must honored by decree of Fire Daimyo. No one can change contract and the stated person or persons in the contract are protected and falls under Article 10 if at least one clan is part of it as well Article 27.

 **Article 34: Taxes**

Taxes fall under two categories. They either military taxes or civilian taxes. These taxes are adding to sells, service, and trade within the village and must be paid. Failure to charge such taxes will cause the person to be brought to court for trail. If found guilty, then said person must pay what is due along with a 10 percent increase for each month not paid added to the cost and kept going until full amount is paid or jail time and all belongings taken by the Village Government.

Military taxes are taxes made by the Hokage and funds from such taxes are added to the military budget. They are added to cost after all other taxes are added to cost. They are adjusted by the Hokage and the Hokage only.

Civilian taxes are created by two sources and both sources must approve the tax. This type of tax is added to the gross amount of cost regardless if there are other taxes to be applied. This type of tax is created by both the Civilian Clan Council and Civilian Council. The funds of this tax goes to day to day operation of Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council, but that is only half of it. The other half goes to the village coffers for stipends and expansion of the village.

 **Article 35: Shinobi Forces**

There will only be types of shinobi forces in Konohagakure. They are the following along with duties.

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short who is under Article 2 and Article 26 of village charter = Special Black operations of the village that is under the command of the village.

Main Shinobi Force = All academy graduates from rank of Genin on up.

Reserve Shinobi Force = Those that failed the three times to graduate and was allowed to go thru special training. The act as guards at gates or back up as well support during times of war.

Village Police Force = Those of the above three ranks looking for missions to stay close to home, but they area listed as Special Reserves just in case needed. This is under the command of Uchiha Clan.

See memorandum 10312003-01 for changes to this article.

 **Article 36: Modifications to Charter**

These Articles are not the Do all see all, Future Generations may see the need to rectify what we of the 1st Konoha Council deem right. The after-mentioned have all witnessed and agreed to said Articles.

In order to rectify the Charter, an memorandum must be made and passed thru Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council as well current Hokage before it could alter an Article to charter or add a new one. But the Fire Daimyo must also sign it along with all parties of government or it is considered illegal.

When it comes to removing seats from the council and using Article 20, there must be a memorandum passed. These memorandums of such nature must be signed by Hokage at time, Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council, and Current Fire Daimyo at the time, if not then it is deemed illegal. The Fire Daimyo will keep all records to singed memorandums since he has to travel to the village to sign them.

Memorandums are notions to change something are to add something the Charter as well sometimes to follow thru an Article. They will monthDayYear-Number of such motion which is how they will be filed when presented to the council.

See memorandum 10111997-01 for changes to this Article.

 _ **Shijimi**_ _ **Obito**_ _-_ Current Fire Daimyo

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Hoshirama**_ _-_ 1st Hokage of Konoha

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Tobimaru**_ _-_ Head of the Senju Clan

 _Uzumaki D. Arashi-_ Uzukage Head of the Uzumaki Clan (Edding Tides Branch)

 _Sarutobi Sasuke-_ Head of the Sarutobi Clan

 _Uchiha Madara-_ Head of the Uchiha Clan

 **New Articles created by Memorandums**

 **Article 37 New Ninja and Civilian Academy(Created by Memorandum 10111997-02)**

Article 23 and 24 are no longer valid so a new Article 37 was created to replace it. Now, due attack of nine tails fox, the civilian academy is no longer in existence. A new Article was created. Here, both the Ninja Academy and Civilian Academy will be merged. Civilian subjects will be taught along with ninja subjects. All students that wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the ninja aspects of the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha after approval each year of standard from Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council after it was cleared by the Representative of Civilian education.

The Hokage can move someone up to Genin rank if he/she finds some worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

The Representative of Civilian Education is also in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian aspects of the Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

 **Article 38: The Demon Article (Created by Memorandum 11051997-01)**

Any one that is classified as a demon by a memorandum that is signed by the Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council will be under control of this article. They will not have the protection of Article 4, Article 9, Article 10, Article 21, Article 22, Article 27 (even with proof or evidence), or Article 33. They cannot be partaking in Article 15, unless they are born into this article and it was their great, great, great, grandparent that was placed into this Article and only mated with humans. Even if female, Article 14 protects the demon.

 **Marriage** : _They are not allowed to get married at all. Anyone that desires to mate or be with such creature will be considered as a demon whore and will fall under this Article as well. If person that that wants to be with such creature, then they are no longer protected by Article 14._

 **Demon** **Hunts** : _They will be hunted at least once a month. If the survive, then they are a citizen of the village until next hunt time. Each hunt cannot take place under the Hokage's watch nor can take place any less than thirty days since the last one._

 **Care** : _Hospitals and doctors reserve the right to deny medical treatment to the demon. If child, then they are under the care and guidance of the Civilian Orphanage until they turn five years old, then at time will be kicked out onto the streets which means Demon Hunt time. Until then, the demon cannot be harmed._

 **Beatings** : _As long as the Hokage does not find out, any Shinobi and civilian can beat the Demon to near death without any issues from the law. If Hokage finds out, then person or persons will be fined 3,424 Ryo each and then allowed freedom. Funds will go to court cost and village coffers._

 **Education** : _If Demon makes it to the door of the Academy, then they are allowed into class. If they manage to graduate, then good for them. If they graduated as a Genin, then they will not be allowed to move up above that rank. The Jonin of the team is not allowed to train them anywhere above what is needed for their station which is under control of the Elder Council. They are nothing but a weapon for the good of the village._

 **Demon** **Tax** : _Anything that is sold to the demon will have a Demon tax added to it. This tax will be placed after all other taxes stated in Article 34. This tax is a fifty percent increase to total purchase. The Merchant that collects the tax gets to keep 20 percent of it for collecting it. 10 percent of it goes to Civilian Council while another 10 percent goes to Civilian Clan Council. The rest goes to the Elder Council Members._

 **Service** : _Anyone can deny the demon the right to purchase goods at their store._

 **Article 39 The Clan Leaving Article (Created by Memorandum 10252004-01)**

Once a clan is part of the village, then they are part of the village forever. Any attempt to leave the village after five minutes of joining the village will result in them being charged with treason. Orders to wipe them out will be issued. Anyone survivors will be placed under Article 15 and Article 16.

 **Memorandums**

 **Memorandum 01011994-01**

It has come to the attention that the last Heir/Heiress of the Senju Clan cannot produce an heir. All DNA samples form male members are missing. Due to this, it has decided that Senju Clan seat on the council is to be removed with Hokage acting proxy for the clan. When Tsunade Senju dies, all clan holdings and property will fall under Article 20, but only on death. This also means that she cannot adopt a child at all.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-01**

Due to failure of protection from the nine attack, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this. All civilian representatives will be allowed to all Shinobi or Civilian Clan Council meetings for now on as well. As a matter of fact, instead of having separate meetings, Shinobi and Civilian Clan Councils will meet with Civilian Council regardless of the matter along with the Elder Council and Hokage. There must be one meeting once a week regardless of the Hokage states no matter what is stated in Article 2.

The Hokage's decision can be overruled by vote in such meeting regardless what is stated in Article 2. The Hokage does not have the authority to hold a meeting without the entire government of the village in the chamber. Doing so will cause the process of impeachment of office.

As a matter of fact, said meetings can take place without the Hokage being present, but the Hokage must follow all laws and decisions of the Entire village Government. Any memorandum from this day onward or before does not require the Hokage's signature or Fire Daimyo's signature to become law. The Elder Council may decide what updates to charter needs to be sent to the Hokage as they see fit.

 _ **Shijimi**_ _ **Hotaka**_ _-_ Current Fire Daimyo at the time (Faked or forged)

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **M** **emorandum 10111997-02 (Creates Article 37)**

Article 23 and 24 are no longer valid so a new Article 37 was created to replace it. Now, due attack of nine tails fox, the civilian academy is no longer in existence. A new Article was created. Here, both the Ninja Academy and Civilian Academy will be merged. Civilian subjects will be taught along with ninja subjects. All students that wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the ninja aspects of the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha after approval each year of standard from Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council after it was cleared by the Representative of Civilian education.

The Hokage can move someone up to Genin rank if he/she finds some worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

The Representative of Civilian Education is also in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian aspects of the Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-03**

Due to the death of Kushina Uzumaki along with her child, the Uzumaki Clan is now considered dead and extinct. All belongings and property falls under Article 20 if no proven heir is found in 17 years. In order to gain all this, that person must be tied to the main family of the clan.

In the meantime, all properties and accounts will fall under the control of the Civilian Council and Elder Council to do with what they see fit to do with it. All Jutsus will be locked away until deadline is passed.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-04**

Due to the death of Minato Namikaze without an heir, the Namikaze Clan has been stricken from record. All belongings and property now belongs to the council since there is no family or fellow clan members to claim these things. Minato Namikaze was the only person under the clan and did not fall under Article 21 since he had no bloodline.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 11051997-01 (Creates Article 38)**

 **The Demon Article**

Any one that is classified as a demon by a memorandum that is signed by the Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council will be under control of this article. They will not have the protection of Article 4, Article 9, Article 10, Article 21, Article 22, Article 27 (even with proof or evidence), or Article 33. They cannot be partaking in Article 15, unless they are born into this article and it was their great, great, great, grandparent that was placed into this Article and only mated with humans. Even if female, Article 14 protects the demon.

 **Marriage** : _They are not allowed to get married at all. Anyone that desires to mate or be with such creature will be considered as a demon whore and will fall under this Article as well. If person that that wants to be with such creature, then they are no longer protected by Article 14._

 **Demon** **Hunts** : _They will be hunted at least once a month. If the survive, then they are a citizen of the village until next hunt time. Each hunt cannot take place under the Hokage's watch nor can take place any less than thirty days since the last one._

 **Care** : _Hospitals and doctors reserve the right to deny medical treatment to the demon. If child, then they are under the care and guidance of the Civilian Orphanage until they turn five years old, then at time will be kicked out onto the streets which means Demon Hunt time. Until then, the demon cannot be harmed._

 **Beatings** : _As long as the Hokage does not find out, any Shinobi and civilian can beat the Demon to near death without any issues from the law. If Hokage finds out, then person or persons will be fined 3,424 Ryo each and then allowed freedom. Funds will go to court cost and village coffers._

 **Education** : _If Demon makes it to the door of the Academy, then they are allowed into class. If they manage to graduate, then good for them. If they graduated as a Genin, then they will not be allowed to move up above that rank. The Jonin of the team is not allowed to train them anywhere above what is needed for their station which is under control of the Elder Council. They are nothing but a weapon for the good of the village._

 **Demon** **Tax** : _Anything that is sold to the demon will have a Demon tax added to it. This tax will be placed after all other taxes stated in Article 34. This tax is a fifty percent increase to total purchase. The Merchant that collects the tax gets to keep 20 percent of it for collecting it. 10 percent of it goes to Civilian Council while another 10 percent goes to Civilian Clan Council. The rest goes to the Elder Council Members._

 **Service** : _Anyone can deny the demon the right to purchase goods at their store._

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 11051997-02**

It has been decided on the following things concerning the child known as Naruto Uzumaki. One, he is not a child but a demon. It has been determined despite what was stated in reports saying the Nine Tails Fox was sealing into the child that the child is actual the nine tailed fox turned into human form. There for Naruto Uzumaki is not human, but a demon. Therefore, he falls under Article 38 of the village Charter. However, his status cannot be known to any one that is under the rank of Chunin in the Shinobi Forces nor can be known to anyone under the age of 17 in the civilian departments. Talking about his status is against the Law.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10312003-01**

The Uchiha was wiped out by a single member that was power hungry. The authority of the police force falls under the control of the Shimura Clan along with the council vote until Sasuke Uchiha is at age to become Clan Heir under the guidelines stated in Article 5. The Authority of all things belonging to the clan is also under the control of the Shimura Clan until such time. The police authority though remains under control of the Shimura Clan for now on.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10252004-01 (Creates Article 39)**

 **The Clan Leaving Article**

Once a clan is part of the village, then they are part of the village forever. Any attempt to leave the village after five minutes of joining the village will result in them being charged with treason. Orders to wipe them out will be issued. Anyone survivors will be placed under Article 15 and Article 16.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10302004-210000**

The Command Chain despite any Article listed in the Charter is the follow. Hokage than the Elder Council. The Elder Council reserve the right to counter command any order given by the Hokage. This for ANBU and the Shinobi Forces.

 _ **Utatane Koharu-**_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado Homura-**_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura Danzo-**_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)


	8. Notice to all readers

Sorry to report that I have lost all my files due to hard drive failure. I am currently working to continue this story once I have the chance. The reason why its taking me so long is due to the fact that I have no job at the moment so I had to donate plasma just to get the money for food and stuff while waiting for a contract to come up for me to work. So guys please be patient with me and thank you for reading my works.


	9. Proof

Please note, this is actauly Shadow-Realm-Productions. This is proof that ShadowImageComics is dead and I have the rights and access to his stories. For those that attacked me on rewritting his stories and almost caused me to be banned and scrapping the stories, I thought that I place this in the stories.

Also, within the next three months, I will start the rewrite of the other stories as well once I get all the notes in order that I was given. Have a nice day.


End file.
